SAY MY NAME
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Universo My True Family. L Malfoy e B Blacksnake viveram um tórrido romance que terminou inexplicávelmente. Quinze anos depois, H Potter recebe uma carta acerca da sua verdadeira origem. Dahlia Malfoy? Rapariga? Vampiro! Chap 06 ON!
1. Prologue

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoy's: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Quero terminar._"

"_Porquê?" Perguntou ele. " O meu casamento é só daqui a um mês…_"

"_Porque eu quero. Preciso de espaço._"

"_Espaço?! Nós falámos sobre isto. Tu disseste que entendias o que tinha planeado fazer. Disseste que não te incomodava, desde que não me esquecesse de ti. E não me esqueci. Sempre pensei em ti e continuo a pensar. Porquê complicares? Até mesmo durante o casamento… podemos continuar juntos._"

"_Não seria justo para a Narcissa. E, por favor, não me faças perder a paciência. A minha decisão está tomada. Parto hoje à noite._"

"_Para onde vais?_"

"_Não é da tua conta._"

"_Creio que não me entendeste… Eu __ordenei-te__ que respondesses, Belinda."_

"_É-me indiferente o que ordenas ou deixas de ordenar. Nunca farei os teus caprichos. Nunca os fiz e não é agora que os farei._"

"_Belinda… Por favor, diz-me o que te incomoda!_"

"_Não implores Lucius. Não é bom para tua imagem._"

"_Achas que a minha imagem me preocupa agora, Bel? __Tu__ é que me importas._"

"_É tudo muito comovente, mas tenho que me ir embora. Manda cumprimentos a Narcissa._"

"_Belinda…_"

"_Adeus, Lucius. Espero que sejas feliz; tu mereces. Outra coisa…_" _Pausou. "… Foi bom enquanto durou._"

"_Belinda…_"

**N**ão correspondi ao último chamado. Sempre odiei despedidas e não seria naquele momento que mudaria de opinião. Já era bastante duro para mim ver o amor da minha vida a implorar-me, triste, de joelhos vincados ao chão e a chamar-me, debilmente, para regressar para ele. Eu queria ir para os seus braços. Não era o matrimónio com Narcissa que me preocupava; ela sempre soubera do nosso amor e sempre nos dera confiança. Ela era a minha melhor amiga e lamentara imenso quando os pais dela e os pais de Lucius decidiram casá-los para assegurar a estabilidade dos dois clãs. Sempre soubera que o casamento seria uma farsa para a criação de um herdeiro, preferencialmente varão, que cuidasse da fortuna Black e Malfoy. Tínhamos dezasseis anos, ao menos eles. Eu, com um corpo de vinte, tinha, na realidade, dois mil anos. Sim, sou velha.

Como estava a dizer, eles eram menores de idade e os pais decidiram por eles. O casamento foi facilitado porque, tanto Lucius como Narcissa eram amigos muito chegados. O sentimento nem chegava a amor. Confessando-vos, eu sempre planeei ser a amante dele, até que uma observação maliciosa do meu irmão mais novo, Sebástien, fez com que me sentisse horrorizada.

"_Que tanto olhas para mim, Sebástien?_"

_Estávamos numa sala completamente obscura, iluminados por fracos candeeiros que flutuavam ao nosso redor e emanavam luz suavemente. Era a sala de armas e nós íamos iniciar um duelo. O meu irmão, e melhor amigo, fitava o meu estômago e fazia-me sentir idiota. Sebástien sempre fora directo. Nem sequer pensava nas consequências. Excepto naquele momento._

"_Acho-te redonda._"

_Evidentemente que estar redonda não era __o__ problema. Sabia instintivamente que havia mais qualquer coisa. Pestanejei, exigindo o resto da especulação._

"_Não te ofendas, mas é que não é um pouco. Até acho que o fato te está apertado._"

_Franzi o sobrolho e, com a mão esquerda, criei um espelho. O que ele dizia era verdade. A minha barriga estava saliente apesar da pesada armadura de duelo que faz com que pareçamos mais fortes. Sebástien também olhava para o espelho e assustei-me quando a mão dele tocou na minha gorda barriga. Esperei sentir magia, mas não notei nada de esquisito._

"_O que foi?_"

"_Não te assustes, Belinda, mas creio que tens uma criança no ventre._"

**A**ntes que prossiga com a minha narração, devo falar-vos um pouco de mim e dizer-vos que isto não é um diário. É apenas uma narração que vos estou a oferecer de mim e que pouca gente sabe. _Pouquíssima_, devo dizer. O meu nome é Belinda Maria Catherine Elyzabeth Blacksnake XIV. Sou a décima quarta líder feminina do poderoso clã de vampiros, Dark Kingdom, e também o mais perigoso. Tenho dois mil anos e desde que nasci que sou vampira. Para uma pessoa normal, tenho vinte e quatro anos.

A minha falecida mãe, Elyzabeth, notou que disparava magia acidentalmente e, então, quando atingi uma idade equivalente a quinze anos, fui para Hogwarts. Apesar de não saber nada sobre aquele mundo, fui para Slytherin – uma casa obscura – e foi onde conheci grandes amigos.

Tive a _maldição_ de me apaixonar por Lucius Malfoy, o prometido quase certo de Narcissa Black, a minha melhor amiga, com quem vivi um tórrido romance. Narcissa, por sua vez, compreendeu perfeitamente os meus sentimentos e continuou ao meu lado. Ela era a única que sabia quem eu era realmente. Aquela vampira sanguinária de dois mil anos de idade. Lucius revelou-me que era umDevorador da Morte **¹**, uns vassalos que servem o Senhor das Trevas, mais conhecido como Lorde Voldemort. Confesso que fiquei sempre ao seu lado, ainda que me desagradasse a ideia. Vivêramos sempre felizes, até que os pais dele lhe ordenaram que se casasse com Narcissa. Nunca vira a minha amiga chorar e assustara-me terrivelmente ao ver o desespero dela quando foi ter comigo.

Quando soube que estava grávida, perdi a cabeça. Com franqueza, eu _abomino_ crianças. Irritam-me os seus rostos perfeitos, os sorrisos inocentes e os olhos límpidos de qualquer vestígio de tristeza, obscuridade e medo. Não consigo perceber como é que conseguem viver perfeitamente e ignorando os perigos mortais lá fora, no exterior. Muitos dizem que é por serem pequenas, que não entendem nada. Todavia, não é função dos pais prepararem as crianças para o futuro? Qual é o problema se, aos quatro anos, sabem o que são violadores e assassinos? Ao menos estão preparadas e não interpretam ignorantes. Mas vocês pensam, certamente, que sou maluca para ter pensamentos tão impróprios, não é?

Lucius não sabia que eu era vampira e ele estava para casar! Não podia dizer-lhe que iria ter uma criança dele e que, ainda por cima, tinha fortes hipóteses de ser igualzinha a mim. Teria um filho bastardo e sei perfeitamente que, apesar do que possa dizer, preza perfeitamente o apelido que tem. _Jamais_ o arruinaria. Foi por isso que terminei.

Com a ajuda de Sebástien e os meus camaradas, fui vivendo a gravidez. Revelo-vos, com grande pesar, que tentei abortar e que fiz de tudo para não ter a criança. Não senti aquela alegria que as mães sentem quando notam que têm uma vida dentro de si. Continuei normal e parecia nem notar que tinha, mês a mês, a barriga a aumentar. Não fazia ecografias **²** porque, sendo vampira, o meu filho ou filha não se reflectiria no monitor, portanto, restava-me esperar.

Tinha previsto o nascimento para finais de Março e inícios de Abril, mas a minha gravidez prolongou-se demasiado e entrei em trabalho de parto em 17 de Maio de 1980. Foi um parto normal e nem muito trabalhoso, segundo disse a minha parteira. Tive uma menina. Quando a tive nos braços, não me identifiquei com ela. A pele dela era branca, os seus claríssimos fios de cabelo indicavam que seria loira platinada como Lucius. Os seus olhos, no entanto, eram uma incógnita. Ainda assim, não me identifiquei com ela. Era apenas uma coisinha minúscula, com duas mãos de cinco dedos cada e dois pés, cinco dedos cada, duas orelhas e um nariz arrebitado. Nada me alegrava, nada me era familiar.

Dei-lhe o nome de Dahlia Maria Catherine Elyzabeth Belinda Blacksnake, cumprindo a tradição de toda a família Blacksnake colocando o nome da mãe por último.

Nunca me reconheci como mãe, nem seria naquele momento. Amamentei-a, brinquei com ela uma vez ou outra. Talvez a tenha amado, mas não sei dizer. Nunca mostrei carinho para com ela. Os meses foram passando e, do meu grupo de amigas, ninguém soube que havia tido um bebé. Excepto _ela_.

Lily Evans, uma velha amiga, casara com Potter, um Sangue Puro, e estivera grávida dele. Descobri que ela perdeu a criança. Era um menino e tinham pensado dar-lhe o nome de Harry James Potter. Talvez tenha agido do modo mais cruel, mas vi naquele momento uma oportunidade para me desfazer de Dahlia. Fui ter com Lily e contei-lhe tudo. E disse que ela podia ficar com a minha filha. Lily e James recusaram, mas eu convenci-os. Se havia alguém capaz de lhe dar uma vida boa, eram eles. Não lhes disse que podia ser uma vampira.

Quando cheguei à mansão, Sebástien perguntou pela sobrinha e eu disse-lhe que a havia dado. Nunca me senti tão magoada como naquele momento. Ele ousou levantar-me a voz, insultou-me e, antes de ter saído do quarto, disse-me: "_Ofereceste a tua filha. És cobarde, estúpida e eu espero que morras da pior maneira que existe. Não sentirei a mínima pena._"

Quando estava por fim sozinha, olhei em volta. Não escutei nada, tudo estava em silêncio. Não ouvi a gargalhada dela. Não vi o peluche dela. Não vi, sequer, uma peça de roupa dela. A realidade acertou-me cruelmente. Dei-me conta que havia cometido o pior erro da minha vida. Não podia ir ao pé da Lily e exigir a minha menina. Não seria justo para ela. Olhei pela janela e vi que o sol nascia. Era uma maneira dura de perder a imortalidade.

No jardim bem cuidado, abri os meus braços como se fosse voar. Não chorava, mas sentia uma profunda solidão e tristeza interiormente. Estava a entregar-me ao sol, pronta para abandonar a minha imortalidade e perder tudo o que havia conquistado. Senti a presença de Sebástien atrás de mim, mas não me movi. Ele também não se atreveu a puxar-me do jardim. Fixei os meus olhos naquela esfera dourada e murmurei para o meu irmão:

- Cuida dela, irmãozinho.

E depois gritei de dor. Sentia-me derreter. Ao mesmo tempo, notei presenças dos meus companheiros. Muitos tentaram salvar-me, mas tinham medo do sol. Deixei-me morrer.

**To Be Continued**

**¹ **Devorador (es) da Morte, na versão Portuguesa, corresponde a Comensal (ais) da Morte na tradução Brasileira.

**²** Não aprofundei muito a questão de como as feiticeiras são diagnosticadas na maternidade, muito menos as vampiras – porém, vamos supor que é por ecografias.

Notas:

Olá a todos!

Gostaria de vos pedir um enorme perdão pelo meu atraso constante, pelas minhas constantes correcções na história, pelo meu atraso, pelas correcções, enfim, por tudo!

Espero que gostem da versão melhorada, espero que gostem da fic em si que me faz envelhecer a cada segundo e espero os vossos reviews! E lembrem-se: escrevam tudo o que tiverem necessidade de escrever: críticas (de preferência construtivas), sugestões, curiosidades, …

Lemo-nos lá em baixo e boa leitura!

**Pan**


	2. One

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoy's: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**One: Moment Of Truth **

**R**ooney era uma criatura eficiente e bastante respeitada por todos os bruxos da comunidade mágica. Era o Goblin mais antigo que havia em Gringotts, com uma idade superior a 300 anos, mais sábio e mais justo que o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, e portanto, o chefe.

Quando se festejava a cerimónia do Ano Novo, Rooney fazia um discurso a todos os seus Goblins e feiticeiros acerca da boa educação e manuseamento dos materiais que as quatro paredes de ouro do banco guardavam. Devido à sua posição na sociedade, Rooney sabia todos os segredos de cada cofre e quando os devia revelar. Como naquele momento.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do majestoso falcão negro e de olhos vermelhos que aterrara no seu despacho, com um par de cartas apertadas nas patas. Pessoalmente, não conhecia ninguém da família Blacksnake, mas tanto quanto sabia, pelos livros que lera aquando novo, eram líderes de um poderoso clã vampírico, Dark Kingdom. Nunca possuíram magia até à última descendente, Belinda Blacksnake, que morrera queimada pelo sol. Segundo o irmão dela e presente cabecilha, Sebástien Blacksnake, não deixara herdeiros e morrera de livre vontade. Muitos desacreditavam; no entanto, ninguém ousava contradizê-los. Vampiros eram criaturas cruéis e assassinas que tinham imunidade nos dois mundos. De leis, apenas respeitavam as deles.

Num envelope para ele estava expressamente escrito que deveria entregar aquelas cartas quinze anos depois e antes dos finais de Julho. Não sabia porquê, mas sabia quais eram os destinos. Lucius Malfoy, figura tão e menos importante que ele no Mundo Mágico, e Harry Potter – decididamente, aquele de maior fama, inclusive dele. E não era de estranhar. Tinha um ano de idade quando matou Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Nomeado. No entanto, as coisas não lhe corriam bem. Andava para aí a dizer que _ELE_ tinha regressado e que tinha morto o filho de Mr. Diggory, que trabalhava no Departamento de Regulação e Controlo de Criaturas Mágicas. A Rooney era-lhe indiferente o que diziam ou deixavam de dizer, desde que o seu património não fosse colocado em problemas.

Tirou umas folhas de pergaminho amarelado da gaveta, molhou a pluma branca na tinta negra e iniciou a escrita para avisar, previamente, Mr. Malfoy e Mr. Potter das cartas que iriam receber. Cerca de vinte e cinco ou trinta minutos depois, duas corujas de plumagem clara tinham as suas patas amarradas com duas cartas. À ordem do seu dono voaram pela janela aberta e separaram-se a meio do horizonte.

Por fim sozinho, Rooney serviu-se do _brandy_ Muggle e começou a pensar no porquê do envio cartas a Lucius Malfoy e Harry Potter, que eram conhecidos por se odiarem à morte, por parte de Belinda Blacksnake.

**--**

**E**sticado na cama folheando, distraidamente, um livro muggle chamado _Charlie e a Fábrica de Chocolate _**1 **estava Harry Potter. Visivelmente mais pálido que o habitual e, certamente, mais delgado que o costume, com o cabelo negro como as penas obscuras de um corvo e espetado para todos os lados, e os olhos verde-esmeralda a brilharem tristemente por trás dos óculos redondos, usando vestes rotas e sujas demasiado largas para um rapaz da sua idade.

Quem o visse, no mundo muggle, diria que era comum. Mas _comum_, infelizmente, não é uma palavra adequada ao nosso adolescente. Na zona extrema-esquerda da sua testa, havia uma curiosa cicatriz esverdeada e com a forma de um raio, consequência da reflexão da Maldição Imperdoável, _Avada Kedavra_, que levou quando era apenas um inocente bebé de um ano. Órfão desde essa trágica noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981, Harry vivia com os parentes Muggles cuja tia, Petunia – irmã da sua mãe – lhe providenciava uma protecção sanguínea que evitava que fosse atacado pela vingança alheia. No entanto, a vida fora-lhe bastante dura.

Para os Muggles, a magia é uma arte paradoxa que afirmam não existir. Mas Harry era como os pais: um bruxo poderoso e de alta categoria.

Foi aos onze anos que descobriu a força que lhe ia no sangue, quando entrou para um colégio mágico; enfrentou um _troll_ e salvou a Pedra Filosofal, enfrentando-se à encarnação de Voldemort. Falou _parsel_, aos doze, e meteu-se na Câmara dos Segredos, enfrentou um basilisco e fez de herói ao salvar a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Aos treze, descobriu que tinha um padrinho fugitivo, Sirius Black, e que o rato de estimação do seu melhor amigo era, na realidade, o delator e assassino propriamente dito dos seus pais, Peter Pettigrew. Para completar a história, aos catorze, meteu-se num torneio que quase lhe levou a vida, testemunhou um assassinato e ajudou numa reaparição.

Por mais que teimasse, Harry Potter não convencia o pessoal do ministério que o temível Lorde Voldemort havia regressado à vida. Aliás, a única pessoa que acreditava fervorosamente nas suas palavras era o seu mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Nem sequer o seu padrinho, Sirius Black, e o seu 'quase tio' Remus Lupin conseguiam crê-lo, por mais que apoiassem as suas acções. Harry pressentia que, mesmo falando e dizendo que ele tinha razão, mesmo defendendo-o, que ambos duvidavam daquilo que diziam. Isso desesperava-o. Além de todo este dilema, Harry lamentava-se profundamente pela morte do seu amigo e companheiro, Cedric Diggory. Uma profunda raiva assombrava-lhe o coração por ter dado o seu sangue a Voldemort, ainda que tivesse sido à força.

Ora, era um dia como outro qualquer para Harry. Estava de férias, mas ainda assim tinha que auxiliar a tia com as tarefas domésticas. Felizmente, já se aproximava a hora de jantar. Estava cansado após ter esfregado o chão da cozinha, ter cortado a relva, ter ido às compras e ter lavado o carro do tio. Por mais Quidditch que praticasse, não havia nada mais que lhe gastasse as energias como as limpezas. Como já tinha os trabalhos feitos, Harry queria aproveitar o tempo. Demasiado crescido para se entreter com bonecos, teve uma boa meia hora a escolher qual das centenas de livros colocados nas duas estantes de madeiras haveria de ler. Decidiu-se por aquele. De vez em quando, lia alguns, mas, sinceramente, não tinha paciência nenhuma. Preferia os livros de literatura mágica.

Subitamente, escutou um som. Antes de olhar para a pequena janela, fitou a sua coruja branca, Hedwig, que, outrora, estivera a dormitar na gaiola e que o encarava com os grandes olhos dourados. Se não era ela, quem fora o responsável pelo som estrangulado? Ainda faltava uma semana para o seu aniversário e já mandara as cartas que tinha a mandar para os amigos e Remus e Sirius. A sua estadia no mundo mágico e a quantidade de correio que recebera no passado, ensinou-lhe a distinguir as corujas. E aquela, clara e elegante de certo ponto de vista, pertencia a Gringotts, sem sombra de dúvida.

Levantou-se, fazendo o colchão chiar, e permitiu-lhe a entrada. Recolheu os sobres e, assim que o fez, a ave desapareceu. Pegou na primeira carta e examinou-a.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Mundo Muggle, Surrey_

_Privet Drive, Nº 4 – Little Whinging_

_Quarto Pequeno_

Quando se preparava para a abrir, um estrondo no andar de baixo chamou-lhe a atenção. Porém, um sorriso abriu-se nos seus lábios ao reconhecer as vozes. Levantou-se da cama, abriu o baú e desordenadamente atirou para lá as cartas, os livros, as plumas, os tinteiros e os pergaminhos que ocupavam o chão. Sem esquecer, atirou as roupas que estavam na cadeira de baloiço partida para lá também.

"Desordenado como o pai."

Com um sorriso, Harry olhou a porta aberta.

Um sorridente Remus Lupin estava parado com os braços abertos. Estava mais saudável do que a última vez que o vira, com os cabelos loiros bem escovados, o rosto limpo e liso e os olhos dourados a brilharem como sempre. As roupas podiam ser pobres e velhas, mas o sorriso doce que lhe iluminava o rosto valia mais do que roupas de marcas. Foi até ele e abraçou-o. Era como um pai para ele. Alguém que lhe brindava calor humano sem obter nada em troca e que o entendia como se tivesse passado pelo mesmo. E sentira tanto a falta dele. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu-lhe, novamente.

"Olá, Remus. Como estás?"

"Eu estou perfeitamente. Mas eu não interesso, agora. Diz-me, Harry, como é que tu te sentes?" O lobisomem pediu carinhosamente, enquanto ambos se sentavam na cama. Ignoraram o chiar do colchão.

"Bastante melhor, Remus. Bem melhor." Sorriu. Um sorriso que escondia tão bem a sua mentira. Desde quando uma pessoa está bem, ainda para mais se é Harry Potter, quando se revê infinitas vezes a morte de seres queridos?

Lupin devia pensar a mesma coisa, pois deu-lhe um olhar duro. Podia mentir a quem quisesse, mas os seus 'tios', Remus e Sirius, sabiam quando falava a verdade e quando não, como ninguém.

"Estou bem." Remus estreitou o olhar com desconfiança, mas Harry foi rápido e evadiu o tema. "Ando com pesadelos, nada mais."

"Quando estivermos em segurança, vou pedir ao Severus que te fabrique uma poção para dormires sem sonhos. Mas despacha-te a arrumar as coisas. Temos que ir – não que a conversa não me esteja a agradar."

"Eu sei, Remus. Tens a certeza que não será melhor tu fazeres a poção? Ainda tomo veneno…" Os dois riram. Libertou Hedwig, que se pousou no ombro direito e pediu ao adulto para que lhe encolhesse a gaiola, pedido que foi aceite. "Vamos para a Toca?" Vestiu um velho casaco sobre a t-shirt branca e estava finalmente pronto para abandonar os Muggles.

"Não. Já te explicamos lá fora. A tua _Firebolt_?"

"Está debaixo da cama." Com um movimento de varinha, Remus atraiu a vassoura e entregou-a a Harry, que o fitou confuso, mas esqueceu de pronto. "Como está Sirius?"

"Está como sempre." Remus sorriu. "Ansioso por te ver. Digo-te uma coisa, Harry. Tu és a luz da vida dele. Hoje fez uma festa que até irritou a Molly. Está tão feliz por te ver."

"Eu também. Vamos de vassoura?"

"Já vais compreender, Harry."

Na sala de estar dos Dursleys, que estavam assustados na cozinha em silêncio, estava uma jovem mulher com cabelos violáceos e olhos negros, com um uniforme roxo que lhe cobria o corpo todo; um homem africano, com um brinco na orelha, com uma veste igual à da rapariga que folheava curiosamente uma revista – Harry reconheceu-a como a _Vanity Fair_ da tia Petunia; outro homem, de aspecto mais velho, com um olho azul a girar sem parar e muitas cicatrizes; e, por fim, uma figura bastante conhecida para Harry. Arthur Weasley, com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos azulados e um sorriso paternal, aproximou-se.

"Olá, Harry. Como estás?"

"Bem, Mr. Weasley. Quem são eles?"

"Excelente pergunta, Harry." Exclamou vivamente Mr. Weasley. "A mulher é Nymphadora Tonks e chama-a pelo apelido; já conheces o Moody e, finalmente, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ele a Tonks são Aurores."

"Olá." Cumprimentou Harry de forma tímida.

"Prazer." A rapariga chamada Tonks aproximou-se e deu-lhe um abraço apertado, que Harry correspondeu. Kingsley anuiu desde o seu lugar e Moody nada fez.

"Olá, Harry. Pela tua saúde, não me chames Nymphadora. É uma honra conhecer-te." Harry estava para a imitar, mas ela já falava com Remus.

"Temos que ir. O sol já se pôs." Escutou ela a falar.

"Temos que ir aonde?" Perguntou ele, confuso.

"Harry, vem cá." O africano, de uma voz profunda e impressionante, chamou-o e sorriu ao ver a sua confusão. "Ouve, o sítio para onde nós vamos é completamente desconhecido e não te podemos dizer onde é. Só te peço que mantenhas o teu ritmo e não te distraias a fazer perguntas. Nem a nós. A concentração é fundamental neste caso. Compreendeste, Harry?"

"Sim. Kingsley?" O Auror olhou-o atentamente. Não era necessário que lhe explicassem nada. Certamente, Dumbledore mandara-os por causa dos Devoradores da Morte. "Que tal é ser Auror?" Foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu.

"É cansativo nuns dias e excelente noutros." Tonks havia-se aproximado e sorria. "Remus e Sirius falaram-nos que querias ser Auror. Se ainda for viva, adorarei trabalhar contigo."

"E eu também." Shacklebolt apertou-lhe o ombro afavelmente. "Tens audácia e coragem, além de uma agilidade surpreendente. Não há melhores qualidades que essas."

"Sabem, dentro de uns anos, estaremos os três a correr por Londres atrás de Devoradores da Morte." Não sabia porque dissera aquilo; não os conhecia de lado nenhum. Mas, para sua surpresa, os dois Aurores sorriram e assentiram. Kingsley atreveu-se a revolver-lhe o cabelo como Sirius e Remus faziam. Esperançosamente, Harry desejava que ninguém naquela guerra morresse, principalmente dentro do seu grupo de amigos. E, naquele momento, os dois Aurores estavam incluídos.

"Mas também é necessário outra qualidade para ser Auror, Potter!" A voz esganiçada de Alastor Moody ecoou nos seus ouvidos. "Vigilância constante!" O seu olho girava a uma velocidade que fez Harry sentir-se nauseado.

Remus deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas e declarou: "Não ligues ao Alastor. A guerra marcou-o."

"A quem é que não marca, Remus?" Questionou Harry friamente. Remus assustou-se; as esmeraldas do filho do seu falecido melhor amigo estavam vazias e pareciam muralhas de gelo. Aquilo não lhe estava a agradar.

"Tens razão." Afastou-se e deu as coordenadas a Kingsley.

Pouco depois, estavam a levantar voo. A noite já havia chegado.

Sentado na sua vassoura, Harry tinha que se conter para não fazer acrobacias e seguia atentamente as ordens de Kingsley, que ia à sua frente. Do seu lado direito, ia Tonks e do esquerdo, Remus. Atrás, sentia o olho de Moody. Puxou o casaco ao peito. Estava um vento frio.

"Vigilância constante, Potter!"

"Só estou a ajeitar o casaco, Moody."

"Não interessa, rapaz! Mete os olhos no traseiro do Kingsley e nem um pio."

"Alastor, está frio. Não sejas duro. Ele está desagasalhado!"

"Vigilância constante, Nymphadora!"

"É Tonks, Moody!"

Harry viu que Kingsley abanava a cabeça. Ainda sentia o calor nas bochechas; a insinuação daquele que estivera prestes a ser seu professor fora desagradável. Olhou para Remus de esguelha. Estava tão concentrado. Sentiu-se zangado consigo próprio; fora injusto para ele. Ultimamente, andava mal. Não sabia o que se passava. As memórias de Cedric a morrer ainda lhe eram recentes.

Suspirou. Quanto tempo faltava para chegar? O pio de Hedwig cortou a noite e um "Vigilância constante, Potter!" fez-lhe gemer.

**--**

**E**coava uma música suave naquele lugar cujo tecto tinha a forma de uma cúpula e era o retrato vivo da noite. O local era semelhante a uma esfera, de paredes douradas e soalho de madeira. Os cortinados – que escondiam as janelas amplas que iam desde o tecto a metade da parede –, e a carpete – que era calcada por uma mesa rectangular de estanho e uma cadeira de espaldar alto do mesmo material – eram verde-esmeralda. Havia bastantes estantes dispersas carregadas de livros de capas sombrias. Não havia fotografias, mas um enorme retrato de um homem de semblante carregado, de cabeleira loira platinada e frívolos olhos cinzas, num trajo de seda verde-escuro, estava pendurado numa parede e parecia olhar ao redor com aborrecimento e curiosidade.

De repente, as duas portas de madeira com vidro abriram-se e a figura de Lucius Malfoy invadiu o lugar. Abraxas Malfoy, o homem do retrato, era o pai de Lucius. Do seu progenitor, herdara os seus detalhes físicos, mas o seu rosto possuía um semblante mais suave – herança da sua falecida mãe, Guinevere. Usava, naquela noite, uma simples túnica negra que irradiava beleza e riqueza por todos os lados, com botões de punho em prata e com rosas delineadas a prateado no colarinho.

Cansado, tirou a capa e pousou o bastão com uma serpente cuidadosamente ao lado da secretária. O cabelo claríssimo estava atado num rabo-de-cavalo baixo que roçava as costas. Em passos largos, deslocou-se para a cadeira e sentou-se. Viu que tinha cinco cartas em cima da mesa. Assim que viu a primeira, resmungou algo inaudível.

Lucius era rico e era uma fonte de enriquecimento do Ministério da Magia. Aquela carta era, possivelmente, a resposta à declinação de financiar o novo parque infantil que ia ser construído quando umas casas pobres fossem demolidas. Mas Lucius declinara. Detestava ficar com o papel de fornecedor. A segunda carta eram as notas de Draco, o seu filho; depois era uma carta de Bellatrix, a sua cunhada que estava presa em Azkaban 2 ; e uma carta de Andromeda, a sua outra cunhada. Estas duas últimas eram para a sua esposa, Narcissa. No entanto, as cartas de Gringotts preocupavam-no. Eram duas atadas que formavam uma. Quando viu o endereço, sentiu-se preocupado. Foram demasiado explícitos.

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_Mundo Mágico, Handsworth_

_Malfoy's Manor Nº 148_

_Escritório _

Que se teria passado? Era algo com a sua conta? Pegou no abre-cartas, decidido. De uma vez só, o lacre foi rasgado e o pergaminho escrito por Lorde Rooney já estava à vista. Tirou-o e dobrou-o, preparando-se para a leitura. Tirou os seus óculos de ler da caixa prateada e já não havia nada a impedir-lhe a concentração. Viu a letra fina do Goblin, as iniciais palavras de saudação:

_Estimado Mr. Malfoy,_

_Envio-lhe a seguinte carta que…_

"Lucius?"

Respirando fundo, encarou a sua interrupção. Narcissa estava ao alto, na porta. Os seus cabelos dourados pelo queixo e encaracolados **3** ressaltavam a pele pálida, e o seu olhar azul como o céu primaveril brilhavam sob a ténue escuridão do corredor e sob a luz pálida do escritório de Lucius. Usava um vestido azul-escuro que caía liso até ao chão, de mangas ¾ rendadas. Era um anjo que havia aprendido a amar com os anos. Depois do desaparecimento _dela_.

"O que se passa, Narcissa?"

"O jantar está servido, querido."

Lucius queria terminar a carta, mas Narcissa apreciava deveras a pontualidade. Os seus olhos azuis, tão frios como os seus, ordenavam fosse com ela. Suspirando, pousou a carta.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Lucius?"

"É só cansaço, Cissy."

"Outra vez a pensar nela?" A pergunta foi feita com um rasto de tristeza e amargura. Não havia ninguém que lamentasse a morte dela quanto ela. Eram irmãs. Tinham uma relação mais estreita do que aquela que ela tinha com Bellatrix e Andromeda. Sempre soubera que o seu marido e a sua melhor amiga se amavam e, mesmo após a sua morte, continuava a amá-la. Nunca se sentiu traída, mas, actualmente, sentia-se amada e amava Lucius com todo o amor que tinha. Ainda que soubesse que estaria sempre em segundo lugar.

"Não, não estou." Narcissa deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso. Não foi correspondida, mas não se importou. Enquanto que ela lamentava a morte dela, Lucius culpava-se por não ter podido salvá-la.

"Vamos então. Se Draco fica impaciente, não há nada que o cale."

"Tem o teu feitio." Replicou com um sorriso provocante.

Lucius não podia negar que era feliz. Porque era. Tinha uma esposa maravilhosa e compreensiva e um filho dinâmico que lutava sempre por manter o orgulho intacto. Draco podia ser mimado, mas, se for conhecido a fundo, era um rapaz maravilhoso. O melhor dos amigos. Isso herdou de Narcissa.

Juntos avançaram pelos corredores húmidos e sombrios até aos andares de baixo, onde já se escutavam os suspiros furiosos de um adolescente irrequieto. Sim, ele era feliz.

**--**

**A**terraram. Finalmente haviam chegado. Aonde iriam era confusão para Harry que dormira a maior parte do caminho, sendo constantemente acordado com "Vigilância constante, Potter!" de Alastor e com as risadinhas dos demais. Para ele, que nunca estivera em Manchester, de noite, parecia uma bela cidade. Com um toque de varinha realizado por Tonks, as vassouras encolheram-se e dançaram em direcção aos bolsos largos de Kingsley. Em silêncio, avançaram pela rua fora. Pelo caminho, o braço forte de Remus havia-se entrelaçado com o seu, transmitindo-lhe segurança. Harry tentou pedir desculpa, mas o lobisomem havia negado, dizendo para não fazer barulho.

Pelo caminho, Harry observou, com a sua habitual curiosidade juvenil, todas e cada uma das casas erguidas naquela rua deserta e obscura. Ao fundo, viu que Kingsley e Moody, que foram a caminhar mais velozmente, haviam parado em frente a um espaço vazio situado entre uma casa pequena, cujo portão tinha muito bem delineado e pintado um 11, e uma casa ligeiramente maior que esta, com um 13, em tão boas condições quanto a outra. Harry mirou-os confusos, exigindo uma explicação com o olhar. Arthur sorriu-lhe tentado tranquilizá-lo e estendeu-lhe um pedaço de papel.

"Lê, mas não perguntes nem digas o que aí está sonoramente." O hálito de Remus arrepiava-lhe a pele do pescoço e Harry sentia os seus fios de cabelo escuro a bailarem com o ar.

Ao desdobrar o papel dobrado, numa letra cuidada, que reconheceu como sendo a de Lupin, estavam lá escritas as seguintes palavras:

_Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix_

_Grimmauld Place, nº 12_

Tentou fazer uma pergunta, mas o olhar amável e sério de Shacklebolt impediu-o. Dos seus lábios negros, Harry percebeu as seguintes palavras: "Memoriza." Olhou novamente e depois anuiu, sem saber se era isso que devia fazer. Bruscamente, Moody arrancou-lhe o papel e murmurou _Incêndio_, queimando totalmente o que quer que fosse que lá estava. Harry sentia-se idiota; todos os que o acompanhavam fitavam aquelas ruínas entre o 11 e o 13 e Harry rapidamente interpretou que eram esses escombros o Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix. Recordou-se do que Kingsley dissera e na sua mente apareceram as palavras.

Não acreditou no que estava a ver. Como que por magia, uma majestosa mansão sombria ergueu-se contra o céu e irradiava beleza por todos os lados. Franziu o sobrolho; não lhe agradava. Em letras delicadas, logo no início da porta de mogno, estava escrito: "_A nobre e muito antiga casa dos Black_." Significava que estava na casa de Sirius, a casa que sempre odiou. Não entendeu porquê, mas uma raiva invadiu-lhe o corpo. Apostava que Dumbledore havia obrigado o padrinho a permanecer naquele lugar cheio de memórias sombrias. O braço de Remus incitou-o a caminhar.

Assim que Tonks abriu a porta, Harry deparou-se com um _hall_ bem arrumado e iluminado que era, pois claro, obra das mãos de Mrs. Weasley. Escutou o baú a ser colocado no chão, a gaiola de Hedwig a cair ao seu lado e ouviu o bater das asas da sua coruja que havia levantado voo e analisava a casa, quase com suspeita, para tornar a pousar no seu ombro. Subitamente, escutou uns passos acelerados e uma gargalhada canina. Ainda não havia sorrido e já Sirius lhe tinha aprisionado nos seus braços, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

"Harry!" Hedwig piou novamente e voou à volta deles. Pelo ombro de Sirius, Harry reparou que voara para dentro de uma porta entreaberta.

"Ei, Sirius! Como estás?" Harry sorriu tristemente quando viu que por trás do sorriso genuíno, uma profunda melancolia abalava os seus profundos olhos grises que sempre tiveram o brilho de estrelas.

"Indo." Ele encolheu os ombros, indiferente. "E tu, pequenito?"

"Não sou pequenito." Rosnou o adolescente, fingindo-se bravo. O padrinho rasgou um novo sorriso e desalinhou-lhe o cabelo. "Eu ando-me a recuperar, Sirius. Podes dizer-me onde estamos? O que faço aqui?"

"Porque não te vais aquecer, Har? Molly está a fazer sopa e está ansiosa por te ver."

"Ron e Hermione estão cá?"

"Não. Ele está na Toca, com o resto do pessoal, e ela está na Suécia. Mas estarão cá no teu aniversário." Garantiu Sirius. "E agora, magricelas, ruma à cozinha!"

Harry riu e antes de avançar com o padrinho para direcção que ele estava a apontar – a porta à esquerda ao fundo do _hall _– esticou os braços e envolveu o pescoço do adulto, numa tentativa de transmitir o seu amor por ele e como que dizendo que sempre estaria ali para ele. O Animagus, apesar de perplexo, deixou-se abraçar pelo moreno e fechou os olhos, desfrutando. Um estranho pensamento invadiu-lhe a mente: Harry era uma mistura de James e Lily e, no entanto, mais diferente dos dois do que aparentava. Uma tosse falsa separou-os.

Molly Weasley, com os braços nas ancas e o cabelo arruivado pelos ombros, afastou Sirius e estreitou o adolescente nos seus gordos braços, num abraço que lhe dizia o amor que nutria tal como se fosse seu filho sanguíneo. O gaguejar de um Harry vermelho e uma gargalhada canina de Sirius detiveram Molly.

"Harry, meu filho!" Afastando-se, a matriarca estudou-o, criticamente, de alto a baixo. "Estás demasiado delgado, Harry. Porquê que os malditos muggles não te alimentam?" Rudemente, Molly puxou Harry para a cozinha. Lá, estavam Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Arthur e, obviamente, Albus Dumbledore. O ancião estava enfeitado com uma brilhante túnica azul-celeste com casas voadoras de cores vermelhas.

"Olá, Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry sorriu forçadamente, dissimulando (quase) a sua surpresa ao ver o seu director ali. Não percebeu o olhar que Sirius e Remus trocaram nas suas costas. "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim provar a rica sopa da minha querida Molly!" Exclamou vivamente. Moody resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de adivinhar e os dois Aurores, acompanhados do Sr. Weasley, trocaram leves gargalhadas. A Sra. Weasley corou e o padrinho e o ex. Professor de Harry mantiveram-se sérios, pensando, em uníssono, que Dumbledore continuava e persistia em ver Harry Potter como uma criança de cinco anos, completamente incapaz de entender temas sérios. E não se referiam, somente, ao facto de ser quem ele era.

"Não me diga…" O seu sarcasmo fora apenas escutado por Remus que o olhou como se tivesse duas cabeças. "O que é a OdF?"

"OdF?" Todas as vozes elevaram-se na cozinha.

Harry rolou os olhos, exasperado, perguntando-se mentalmente como poderiam ser tão activos em acção e tão lerdos, às vezes, na inteligência. "Então não há problema em dizer aqui, suponho. A Ordem da Fénix!" Enfatizou, friamente, olhando nos olhos Dumbledore. O punho de Alastor Moody quase quebrou a mesa e um ruidoso "Caluda, Potter!" ocasionou um berro demasiado estridente.

"Porcos! Escórias! Abortos! Traidores do próprio sangue!"

"Harry, meu afilhado, apresento-te Walburga Black. Walburga Black, apresento-te Harry Potter, o meu afilhado." Harry arregalou os olhos, perplexo. "Sim, Har, ela é, para meu pesar, minha mãe." Adiantou o Animagus, fazendo exageradas reverências e usando aquele tom de desprezo que o moreno apenas escutara quando se referia a Snape. Ainda que a amargura fosse bem maior.

"Tu! Meu grandíssimo imundo! Escória, balbúrdia! Malnascido que não tens onde cair morto!"

Elevando a varinha, Dumbledore calou o quadro e causou um estranho silêncio. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Tonks soltar abafadas gargalhadas mediante a apresentação de Sirius. O director de Hogwarts deixou os seus olhos caírem nele e Harry sentiu-se, inevitavelmente, preso naqueles olhos azuis carregados de sabedoria. O som de um prato a bater na mesa cortou as miradas. Serviu-se da sopa quente de Mrs. Weasley e, em menos de quinze minutos, tinha o prato limpo.

"Será que me pode explicar?"

Dumbledore sorriu. O seu ar bonacheirão parecia iluminar a sala. Escutou Sirius soltar um rosnado enfadado, mas ignorou. "Harry, permite-me ter uma conversa contigo a sós."

"Por cima do meu cadáver." Sirius levantou-se. Se as miradas matassem, muito provavelmente, o mundo mágico estaria no funeral de Dumbledore. Harry olhou de Sirius a Dumbledore e vice-versa; era bem palpável a tensão entre eles. Não sabia porquê, mas averiguaria mais tarde. Suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro do padrinho, forçando-o a sentar. Saiu em silêncio, ouvindo, atrás de si, o deslizar das vestes do ancião. Ele não conhecia a casa e entrou numa sala vazia que, à partida, indicava que havia sido o salão de bailes.

"Então, Prof. Dumbledore… O que é a Ordem da Fénix?"

**--**

**F**inalmente estava livre para ler a carta. Após o jantar, entreteve-se a conversar com Draco e a escutar a esposa ao piano. Apesar de ter participado muito, Lucius sabia que o filho e a esposa haviam percebido a sua urgência em retirar-se. Por fim, quando Narcissa e Draco foram para o jardim passear, subiu para o escritório. Agora, ali sentado e em silêncio, podia descobrir o porquê daquela carta tão formal. A carta dizia o seguinte:

_Estimado Mr. Malfoy,_

_Envio-lhe a seguinte carta que me foi entregue a 03 de Agosto de 1980 por Miss Belinda Blacksnake XIV. Mantive-a, até então, para que fosse entregue quinze anos depois da sua morte e antes de 31 de Julho de 1995._

_Sinceros cumprimentos,_

_Rooney_

_Chefe de Gringotts_

Passou a mão pelo peito. Estava angustiado. Tantos anos sem ouvir o nome dela, sem notícias dela ou dos amigos dela. Qualquer coisa que ela quisesse dar-lhe através deles. Havia esperado tanto por aquilo. Sem mais demoras, usou novamente o abre-cartas e arrancou, ansioso, a carta dobrada cuidadosamente. As suas mãos suavam, o seu coração batia agitadamente.

Abriu-a. Era a letra dela. Tinha até o cheiro dela, a amora silvestre. Cheirou o pergaminho velho. Regressaram-lhe à memória todos e cada um dos momentos passados junto dela. E assim iniciava a carta:

_Querido e amado Lucius…_

_Espero que ainda te lembres de mim e espero, acima de tudo, que sejas feliz. Sei que estás casado com Cissy e que tens um filho. Lamento se não sei o nome dele. _

_Advirto-te que esta carta, meu amor, me foi muito difícil escrever. Merlim sabe que sim e Salazar também. Antes de ir direita ao assunto, quero que tomes conhecimento de algumas coisas acerca do meu passado. _

_Eu sou uma vampira, Luc, líder do clã, Dark Kingdom. Tenho dois mil milhões de anos e sou a única herdeira. Sou a décima quarta Blacksnake. Não contei isto a ninguém, a não ser à Cissy, não por repulsa ou medo, mas por segurança do meu clã. Sabes perfeitamente os quão poderosos nós, os vampiros, somos e, contar a alguém implicava colocar a nossa segurança em risco. E, se há coisa que mais prezo no mundo, é a estabilidade dos meus. Contar à Cissy foi difícil e foram apenas as circunstancias. Ela apanhou-me a __beber_ _e obrigou-me a contar. Mentiria se dissesse que não me senti aliviada ao revelar-lhe este obscuro segredo. Finalmente, quero que saibas que te amei profundamente. Um amor sincero e intensamente especial. Gozei como nunca quando estive contigo. Talvez nunca tivesses dado conta, mas eu observava-te a dormir, fosse qual fosse a ocasião. Digo, se estivéssemos sozinhos. Eras tão bonito!_

_Agora, vou-te revelar qual a razão porque terminei contigo. Não foi falta de amor, atenção ou ciúmes, Lucius, como tu até então pensavas. Sempre te disse que odiei crianças, verdade? Sim, amor, estás correcto. Tivemos uma criança. Uma criança com o nosso sangue, fruto do nosso amor. Assustei-me imenso quando Sebástien me contou. Não estava pronta para ser mãe e havia certos pormenores, que já te disse em cima, que não te tinha contado e temia que me rejeitasses por ser o que sou. Já para não falar no teu __chefe__, que seguramente exigiria os serviços dela._

_Tivemos uma menina, Lucius. Ela é tão parecida contigo e não tem absolutamente nada meu. Ela chama-se __Dahlia Maria Catherine Elyzabeth Belinda Blacksnake__ e, suponho, Malfoy, se decidires ter a custódia dela. E tu perguntas-te… _Aonde, o que fizeste, à nossa filha, Bel? _Eu odeio crianças, Lucius, e afirmo, por mais fria que possa parecer, que a detestei. E foi então, num ataque de desespero e alivio, que a entreguei à minha amiga, Lily Potter, que havia perdido o bebé. Após muita insistência, ela e James aceitaram. Não sei o que fizeram com ela mas, no entanto, acredito fielmente que lhe deram e continuam a dar-lhe uma boa vida. Se exigires a custódia da Dahlia, suplico-te que não sejas demasiado duro com os Potters e suplico-te, novamente, para que permitas que eles a visitem._**4**

_O meu clã sabe que tenho uma herdeira, mas não sabe o que lhe aconteceu. Eles irão exigi-la, para a educar, e torná-la-ão uma autêntica líder do Dark Kingdom. Quando isso acontecer, não marques posição, querido, que se lhe fizessem mal, prefeririam morrer. _

_Acima de tudo espero que a ames e a protejas e faças com que ela te admire e, acima de tudo, saiba que pode confiar em ti e sentir-se amada por ti. É-me perfeitamente compreensível se ficares rancoroso comigo ao leres estas linhas, mas eu sou assim. Não me identifico com crianças. _

_Peço-te, também, que permitas que Narcissa se envolva com a criança e incluso podes permitir o uso da palavra __Mãe__, que não me ofende. Espero que Cissy a adore e que ambos, tu e ela, Cissy, não se estejam a culpar da minha morte. Não tiveram culpa alguma. Foi uma decisão minha. Creio que não mais nada a dizer, Lucius._

_Cuida da Dahlia, Luc, e eu espero que sejas completamente feliz enquanto ainda respiras. _

_Com todo o amor, _

_Belinda_

Lucius nem parecia respirar. Nem sequer deu conta de que a carta lhe havia escapado das mãos e caía lentamente ao solo. O terror e a culpa estavam reflectidos na face do patriarca dos Malfoy, que jazia mais pálido do que já era. O som dos papéis a bater no solo pareceu despertá-lo. Incluso parecia ter feito eco.

Um soluço. Foi esta simples manifestação que fez com que Lucius se arrastasse pela cadeira abaixo, perplexo, até que quando parou se envolveu num choro compulsivo. Este acto era bastante impróprio numa pessoa fria e aristocrática como ele, cujas leis do apelido lhe ensinaram a nunca vacilar ante as notícias sejam elas quais forem. Ele parecia um rapazinho. Abraçado a si próprio, com os fios loiros a taparem-lhe os olhos, estes apertados fortemente e soltando todas e cada uma das lágrimas cristalinas que havia contido por anos, lágrimas que evidenciavam culpa e toda a angústia que um coração pode suportar. E junto às lágrimas vieram, novamente, os soluços.

Narcissa entrou no escritório do marido; escutara alguém a chorar. Se Draco estava no exterior entretido com _Persephone_, a égua puro-sangue, a única pessoa que sobrava era Lucius. Ela nunca vira o marido a chorar. Nunca, nem mesmo quando eram pequenos e os seus pais lhes batiam com o cinto ou com maldições obscuras para impor educação. E, todavia, ela sabia quem tinha o poder de desequilibrar as emoções de Lucius. Ela podia ter morrido tragicamente, mas a sua alma ainda vagueava pelo coração dele.

Com cuidado, ajoelhou-se para apanhar aquilo que interpretou como sendo a causa do sofrimento dele. E ela também empalideceu ao ler aquelas linhas. E também os seus olhos verteram as lágrimas que há quinze anos não vertia. Deixara de chorar desde que Draco nascera. Ele fora a sua luz.

"Lucius?" Narcissa rastejou até ele e, arrancando força sabe-se lá de onde, atraiu o marido até si e abraçou-o. Sentiu as mãos fortes a apertarem o seu vestido e, contra os seus seios, sentiu a cabeça do esposo a negar. Ela também não queria acreditar. Andromeda, que ao contrário dela tinha fortes laços com a Lily, contara-lhe que perdera o bebé. Seria possível que a sua irmã mais velha soubesse daquela novidade? Balançou a cabeça; Dromeda tinha o dom da manipulação, jamais permitiria que Belinda actuasse do modo que fez. O choro de Lucius cortou-lhe os pensamentos e ela afagou-lhe a longa cabeleira.

"Oh, Lucius, querido…"

"É… É…" Lucius libertou-se dos braços da esposa e observou-a, com os olhos vermelhos; sofria. "É… É… Potter… É…É Potter, Cissy…"

"_Lucius!_" Narcissa gemeu, sentindo o sofrimento dele. "Por favor, querido, não penses mais nisso. Amanhã, tratamos disso…"

"Ele é… Ele é… _rapariga_… Dahlia…"

"Shh…"

Narcissa desistiu de acalmá-lo e abraçou-o novamente. Escutava os murmúrios de Lucius junto ao seu pescoço; parecia traumatizado.

"Mãe?" Ela sobressaltou-se e virou-se para a porta. Era como ver Lucius na adolescência. Alto, musculoso, com os cabelos finos perfeitamente escovados e aplicados em gel, as roupas negras e caras, Muggles, e os olhos grises envoltos numa preocupação extrema.

Era Draco. Narcissa tentou sorrir e fracassou.

"Draco, o que estás aqui a fazer?"

"O que tem o pai?" Draco ajoelhou-se e fez festas carinhosas nas costas do pai. Viu, de relance, papéis na mão da mãe. "O que é isso?"

"Nada!" Exclamou Narcissa, friamente. Ele ainda não podia ter conhecimento daquilo. Draco era demasiado protector, inclusive com o pai. "Faz-me um favor, Draco, vai ao laboratório privado do teu pai. Traz-me uma poção para os nervos e outra para dormir sem sonhos."

"Mas ele está bem?" Nunca vira o pai assim. Lembrou-se quando a sua varinha de brincar se quebrou, tinha ele quatro anos, e havia chorado noites inteiras por isso. Ninguém soube. Parecia estar-se a ver a si próprio.

Narcissa, finalmente, esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "Vai estar."

**--**

_Ry está demasiado silencioso… Maldito velho… Certamente, perturbou-o, _pensou Sirius.

Quis seguir o afilhado, mas Remus havia-lhe detido e iniciado um discurso, ao qual Sirius deu o título de «Confiar em afilhados, por Remus Lupin». Resignou-se.

Pouco depois, Dumbledore apareceu para se despedir e Apareceu rapidamente. Nem pensou duas vezes em ir procurá-lo. Mas quando se levantou, Harry entrou na cozinha, sério, e pediu um novo prato de sopa a Mrs. Weasley, o que a encantou. Reparou que não participara nos diálogos de Moody e Arthur, mas que dera uma particular atenção aos sussurros recordatórios de Kingsley e Nymphadora. E, do seu canto, acompanhado por Remus, tinha os olhos colocados no seu corpo delgado e, à vez, esbelto de Harry.

"Vou falar com ele." Ele fitou Remus e deu-se então conta que inclusive ele estava sério. _O que é que a Molly colocou na sopa que toda a gente está séria? _pensou preocupado Sirius. "Não me demoro, Padfoot."

"Queres que vá contigo?"

"Não, Pad. É privado." Lupin sorriu ligeiramente e depois afastou-se, calmamente, em direcção ao seu afilhado. Viu Harry assustar-se com o toque dele no seu ombro, mas pareceu ansioso ao ver a iniciativa.

Sirius sorriu docemente para ele, quando viu o seu olhar verde-esmeralda a dirigir-se para, como um filho a pedir permissão ao pai para se ausentar. O seu sorriso bastou para que um se rasgasse no rosto do afilhado e este se retirasse com Lupin aos seus pés.

"Ei, Sirius!" A voz animada de Tonks ecoou demasiado alto. Molly dirigiu-lhe um olhar severo, mas nada disse. "Tiveste uma missão em 1979? Na Bélgica?"

"Minha querida prima, a Bélgica tem belas mulheres. Que missão seria se o charmoso Sirius Orion Black não estivesse presente!?" Sorriu quando viu Tonks rir e, repentinamente, o seu cabelo se tornou curto e pintado numa mescla de azul e branco. "Eu e Jamie **5** fomos recebidos por uma belga de cortar o fôlego…!"

E puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se com eles e relatou a missão, ignorando os olhares molestos de Molly antes as palavras ofensivas empregadas no relato.

**--**

_POV Harry_

**N**ão abri a boca quando Dumbledore começou a contar sobre a Ordem da Fénix, uma ordem secreta que lutava contra Voldemort e Devoradores da Morte, desde meados de 1975, altura em que ainda não era nascido e na qual os meus pais fizeram parte.

Explicou-me, também, que não havia melhor sítio que a casa do meu padrinho para as tais reuniões secretas e confidenciou-me alguns dos membros, dentre os quais, Snape. Quem é que em perfeito juízo contrata um tipo que faria um belo negócio com a quantidade de óleo que tem no cabelo para uma ordem secreta?! O _Snivellus_, como Sirius e Remus dizem, é espia e ex. Devorador da Morte. Como dizem os muggles, ainda que não nestes termos, Devorador da Morte uma vez, Devorador da Morte para sempre.

Isso deve ter-se reflectido na minha cara porque Dumbledore começou com o seu discurso acerca de arrependimentos e confiança. Maldito Dumbledore! Quando é que aprende com os erros? Não tarda nada, _Snivellus_ vira-lhe as costas e quero ver como resolve o problema. Com caramelos de limão é que não deve ser…

A única pergunta que fiz foi a propósito de Sirius. Não me agrada nada que ele esteja nesta casa cujas memórias infantis lhe assombram a mente. E St. Dumbledore ao ataque. Maturidade, confiança, ajuda, adaptação e uma série de palavras do «Dicionário de Confiança, por Albus Dumbledore», foi algo que percebi na sua longa explicação. Quando deu por terminada a conversa, que apenas durou meia hora, regressámos à cozinha. Ele foi-se embora, possivelmente frustrado ao ver que não lhe dei atenção, e eu pedi um prato de sopa a Mrs. Weasley.

Escutei Tonks e King, como carinhosamente lhe apelidei, a recordarem as suas missões quando o braço de Remus me assustou.

"Podemos conversar?"

Anui. Tinha que lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento imbecil no Mundo Muggle. Mas antes de sair, fitei Sirius. Ele sorriu-me e eu vi tanto carinho naquele gesto que correspondei, torpemente, com um débil sorriso. E depois abandonei a cozinha, escutando, distante, as primeiras falas do meu padrinho nalgum assunto que incluía belgas.

O braço de Remus levou-me à sala de estar. Não falámos e eu analisei-o de alto a baixo. Por fim, comodamente sentados e aquecidos pela lareira, nós, ou pelo menos eu, tentávamos arranjar uma maneira de começar a conversar.

"Olha…"

"Harry…"

Rimos, ao ver que começámos em uníssono. Remus cedeu-me a palavra.

"Eu queria pedir-te desculpa pela maneira brusca como te falei nos Dursleys. Não tinha o direito…"

"Tudo bem." Remus sorriu-me, aquele sorriso que tanto aprendi a gostar e a apreciar.

"Tudo bem, porra alguma." Resmunguei. Remus ficou sério e eu sei que não foi pelo meu vocabulário. "Remus, eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Não me sinto bem… Algo me perturba. Não sou o mesmo. Fisicamente, tudo bem, mas na minha maneira de ser, sinto-me estranho. _Tocado_."

"Já tinha reparado nisso. Há pouco com Albus." Soltei um respingo, mas não o interrompi. "Invulgarmente, os teus modos recordaram-me uma jovem Slytherin do meu tempo de escola." Ergui uma sobrancelha e Remus riu. "Lá está! Pareces a Bel. Não éramos muito chegados, mas ela era, sim, próxima da tua mãe. Por mais estranho que isto soe, as tuas expressões são bastante diferentes das de James e Lily. Mas não me leves a mal."

"Como se chamava?" Era-me estranho que Remus, que é como um pai para mim, me tocasse de tal maneira com as suas palavras. Tinha apenas interesse em saber o porquê de uma Slytherin ser próxima da minha mãe. Sabia muita coisa do meu pai, mas não da minha mãe.

"Não sei o nome dela… Nós, os _Marauders_, tínhamos apenas acesso às senhas da Sala Comum de Slytherin e apenas a conhecíamos por Bel."

"Hum…"

"Ouve, Har. Se quiseres falar, sabes que podes contar comigo. Entendo a tua dor e, acima disso, sou um bom ouvinte."

Sorri. Eu adorava Remus Lupin. O seu carácter.

Assenti em resposta.

"Remus, quando fores à cozinha, podes chamar Sirius? Queria falar com ele."

Remus assentiu.

"Com certeza, Har. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Remus."

Droga! Esqueci-me de pedir a Remus uma poção… Não faz mal, peço a Sirius.

_Fim POV Harry_

**--**

_  
_**S**irius abriu a porta daquela sala e ficou preocupado ao não ver a silhueta do seu afilhado.

Andou, em passadas rápidas, até ao sofá. Remus não lhe disse nada acerca do que falaram, apenas disse que Harry queria falar com ele. E ele não perdera tempo. Um suspiro cortou o silêncio da sala.

Sirius sorriu com carinho e os seus olhos cinzentos fitaram um corpo encolhido contra o sofá de veludo. Harry dormia, respirando baixinho.

Tomando cuidado para não o despertar, levou-o para a sua habitação. Era a primeira porta à direita após subir as escadas em forma de espiral, no terceiro andar. Harry era demasiado leve para a sua idade e Sirius entendeu isso de um modo mau. Não que ele tivesse problemas de força, mas culpava-se ver aquele a quem amava como um filho a sofrer e estar apresentado de um modo lastimável.

Colocou-o com cuidado na cama, tirou-lhe os ténis e a roupa e vestiu-lhe uma simples camisa negra sua que parecia um vestido no corpo dele. Aconchegou-o à almofada e cobriu-o. Afagou-lhe os cabelos escuros e sorriu, suspirando. Aquele jovem rapaz era a razão por estar vivo.

Transformou-se.

_Snuffles_, o enorme cão preto, deitou-se atrás das costas de Harry. Fez um som, semelhante a um sorriso, quando o adolescente se virou e deixou cair o seu fino braço no seu dorso peludo. _Snuffles_ fechou os olhos e, acompanhado do humano, já estava envolto no mundo dos sonhos.

**To Be Continued**

**¹ **- "Charlie e a Fábrica de Chocolate" por Roald Dahl.

**²** - Bom, digamos que é possível enviar cartas de Azkaban.

**³ - **Sabem o penteado da Marilyn Monroe?

**4 -** "Jamie" Alcunha de _James_. Forma carinhosa de como Sirius chamava James Potter (sem ser Prongs).

**5 - **Na carta, a Belinda menciona os Potters e julga que eles estão vivos – o que é óbvio que não. Belinda morreu antes dos Potters e a carta foi escrita pouco antes de morrer, pelo que ela não fazia ideia que de James e Lily seriam futuras vítimas de Voldemort.

Notas:

Olá, tudo bem com vocês?

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Há, certamente, diferenças notórias em relação ao segundo capítulo que leram inicialmente, certo? Pois bem, o capítulo foi reescrito. (Notas no capítulo anterior).

_Reviews:_

**Tata C. Evans:** Oi, amiga, como estás?

Houve confusão, não? Bel e Luc tiveram Dahlia, que foi entregue aos Potters e, ligando os fios, é Harry Potter. Eu sei, mais uma ideia louca. Harry Potter é mulher e filha de Lucius M. Chocante, não? Triste? Triste é pouco, Tata. A minha história tem demasiada angústia. Sou demasiado fã desse género, que se há-de fazer…

Não desistas, Tata, amiga! Tens talento, só tens que o aprofundar. Não desistas e não demores a actualizar o teu fic!

Um beijão, amiga!

**Polarres: **Olá, como estás?!

Eu gosto de dúvidas, portanto, vejamos… O casal principal? A nível juvenil ainda não decidi, mas a nível adulto, é Lucius/Narcissa, com um pouco de Lucius/Belinda. E, sim, entendeste perfeitamente. Dahlia e Harry são a mesma pessoa! Espero que gostes da reacção do Lucius, mas a do Harry… nem sei como vai reagir. Vampiro? Oh, sim, tornar-se-á de maneiras muito complicadas… E nem falar na adaptação!

Falando em ti, parabéns pelos teus fics. Li, mas não comentei, mas as tuas traduções são incríveis e revelas boas escolhas para as traduções.

Bom, Um beijo, Polarres!

Deixem _reviews_, com apoios, críticas, sugestões, e/ou dúvidas!

**Pan**


	3. Two

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoys: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**Two: Origin**

_Sonho do Harry_

_Não sabia onde estava. _

_Apenas corria, perseguindo um caminho sem fim. Onde não havia nada. Não havia casas, pessoas, jardins, pedras e aquelas pequenas coisas vis que fazem parte do quotidiano. Ele apenas sabia que estava a correr. As suas pernas não lhe obedeciam e teimavam a continuar a deslocar-se naquela velocidade. _

_E ele queria parar. _

_Não conseguia respirar. _

_E, como que por mágica, parou. _

_E fitou em redor._

_Negro. _

_Isso descrevia onde estava. _

_Os seus olhos captavam a escuridão. _

_E, novamente, como que por magia, algo aconteceu. _

_Sobressaltou-se. _

_Um candeeiro ligou-se sozinho. _

_E ainda assim não via quase nada._

"_Morsmordre"_

_Voltou-se sobressaltado. _

_Á sua frente, mesmo debaixo do candeeiro, estava um homem de longa capa escura que beijava o chão e o capuz cobria-lhe o rosto. Na mão direita elevada viu a varinha. Com terror, viu que no céu se estava a delinear, a verde-esmeralda, a Marca Negra. Engoliu em seco e colocou novamente o olhar sobre o Devorador da Morte. Ele parecia desconhecer estava ali. _

_Ouviu passos._

_E aterrorizou-se novamente. _

_Devoradores da Morte. _

_Superavam os cinquenta. _

_Ele sabia que sim. _

_Quis avançar, mas, estranhamente, as suas pernas estavam paralisadas. Tocou no bolso traseiro em busca da varinha e viu que estava desarmado. Acompanhou como eles corriam velozmente para algum ponto na obscuridade que o candeeiro não iluminava e não tornavam a sair. Aguardou um pouco e, finalmente, avançou para perto do candeeiro. _

_Tinha que descobrir._

"_Ahh!_"

_Aquele grito era o som vivo da angústia e do pavor. Observou como o céu clareava de verde, vermelho, laranja, roxo, preto, azul e outras cores variadas. _

_Feitiços. _

_Movimentou-se para a zona da claridade, disposto a lutar para ajudar quem quer fosse. _

_Porém, a electricidade voltou. _

_E fitou, sentindo as pernas bambas, a placa ao alto, na zona direita, na vertical. Em letras gordas, tipo _Arial Black_, estava escrito: '_ST. MUNGO HOSPITAL_'. _

_Continuou o seu caminho. Não se deu conta que, apesar de haver luz, ninguém estava no exterior. As casas, finalmente iluminadas, pareciam não ter vida. _

_Correu. _

_E chorou uma lágrima. _

_Os gritos eram cada vez mais fortes._

_Cruzou a porta e congelou. _

_Havia um número muito forte de cadáveres. Homens, mulheres, crianças e velhos. _

_Tudo estava destruído. _

_Naquele andar, não havia nenhum Devorador da Morte._

_Enquanto corria, pensava em como defender-se deles. _

_Foi subindo andares. _

_Quanto mais percorria, mais achava cadáveres e considerava que estavam no último piso. _

_No sexto andar, Oncologia Mágica, escutou um choro. Entrou, sem pensar. Era ele. O mesmo homem que lançara a Marca Negra. Estava sem capuz e pôde ver que tinha cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Era-lhe bastante conhecido, só não sabia de onde. Viu que estava a torturar um bebé, cujos gritos pareciam estar a quebrar vidros. Encostado na parede, chorando baba e ranho, estava um adolescente loiro e de olhos negros. _

_Andou até ele, tentando não mirar o cenário horroroso que o Devorador da Morte estava a criar com a pequena criatura._

"_É a tua vez._"

_Saltou no lugar. Nem deu conta de que os feitiços tinham parado e que o homem se tinha aproximado dele. Foi andando para trás, enquanto evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Procurava uma arma. Mas não havia nada à mão. Tocou em algo sólido. Era uma parede. Engoliu em seco e viu como o desconhecido levantava a varinha. _

_Franziu o cenho quando viu as suas íris não estavam fixadas na sua figura, senão na do adolescente._

"_Como estou cansado, vais ter direito a uma garantia. Vais morrer sem dor._"

_Isso não pareceu animar o rapaz, por incrível que pareça. Só acentuou o choro. _

_Sem fazer barulho, aproximou-se do garoto e começou a falar sem dar-se conta._

"_Não te movas. Já vou ter contigo… Está tudo bem…_"

_O rapaz nem sequer o fitou nem esboçou alguma reacção. _

_Engoliu em seco. _

_Era de esperar que o Devorador da Morte reagisse violentamente e desatasse a disparar. _

_Como era possível? _

_Ele estava ali, era testemunha, já devia ter sido abatido!_

"Avada Kedavra_!_"

_Nem sequer pensou. Ao menos salvava uma vida._

_Atirou-se para a frente do miúdo, com os braços abertos e uma expressão de desafio. Viu como o feitiço verde-esmeralda voava na sua direcção e esperou um raio que nunca lá chegou. _

_Surpreendido, viu como o raio passava por si, trespassando-o como se fosse um fantasma e dava em cheio no miúdo. Gemeu baixinho quando viu a vida a evaporar-se._

_E depois gritou._

_Fim do Sonho do Harry_

"**A**hh!"

Snuffles saltou e caiu pela cama abaixo.

Os seus olhos captaram o afilhado que gritava ruidosa, raivosa e desesperadamente e apertava os cabelos com força que parecia querer arrancá-los. _Harry_, pensou com desespero.

Transformou-se e, como Sirius, foi novamente para cima da cama. Quando tocou nos seus ombros magros, Harry começou a debater-se fortemente. Gemeu quando apanhou um ou dois socos na face.

"Droga!" Sério e impaciente, pegou na varinha do afilhado e apontou-a para ele. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" O corpo do adolescente caiu duro que nem uma tábua na cama. Sirius respirou, agitadamente, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ainda que o corpo estivesse quieto, o adulto viu como a face mostrava o pânico, o desespero e o medo reflectidos.

"Harry, olha para mim…" Ele, curvado sobre o rapaz, viu como os seus olhos permitiam a descida das lágrimas cristalinas e salgadas pelas bochechas para terminar no queixo. "É Sirius, Har, estás a ouvir? Estás em segurança, Harry."

Pensou que as suas palavras carinhosas fizessem algum efeito nele, no entanto, só piorou a situação. Dos seus olhos esmeraldas, mais lágrimas foram choradas e, para surpresa do _Animagus_, Harry parecia quebrar o feitiço de paralisação e preparava-se para se debater novamente. Sirius agarrou-lhe os ombros e abanou-o com brusquidão trazendo-o para a realidade.

"Harry?" Quase sorriu quando viu que os olhos ganhavam o brilho vivaz e parecia recuperar a vida. "Vou tirar o feitiço, está bem?" Harry piscou. "_Finite._"

Harry sentou-se muito direito na cama e Sirius não evitou pensar que ele caíra na real. Enganou-se.

Os seus olhos focavam o vazio, lacrimejados, e os seus finos braços abraçavam os ombros. Black viu que ele estava a tremer, se era de frio era impossível dizer, e depois escutou um choro. Um choro baixo e doce que parecia feminino. À mente do adulto, vieram as imagens de quando ele era um bebé. Esse choro era o mesmo que tinha quando lhe pegou, aterrorizado, pela primeira vez.

"Harry…?"

Ele continuava sem dizer nada e Sirius não sabia o que fazer. Geralmente, era Remus quem tinha as atitudes de consolador e o seu melhor amigo não estava ali para tranquilizar Harry. Nunca ninguém o consolou porque sempre escondia os seus sentimentos tristes com um sorriso aberto e sincero. E nunca ninguém conseguiu quebrar esse lacre.

Respirou fundo e, quase a medo, gatinhou até ao afilhado. Delicadamente, rodeou-o com os seus braços fortes e puxou-o contra o seu peito. Reagindo, o rapaz também o envolveu e intensificou ainda mais o choro. Por mais invulgar que isto possa soar, Sirius sentiu na alma todos e cada um dos sentimentos de Harry.

"Sirius…" Estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome. A voz sussurrante e chorosa que sempre tentou evitar que o seu afilhado tivesse.

"Estou aqui, pequeno. Estou aqui…"

Os braços de Harry apertaram-se mais contra o seu corpo e dos seus lábios escapou uma tossidela. "Foi horrível…"

"Tem calma, pequeno… O padrinho está aqui… ninguém te pode fazer mal…"

"Terrível… _Sirius_…"

"Shh…"

Afagou-lhe os cabelos e apoiou o seu queixo no topo da cabeça. Isso foi um convite aos olhos de Harry que soltou todos os demónios que habitavam o seu corpo. Aos poucos, Sirius sentiu como o seu afilhado se acalmava e começava a recuperar a respiração lenta. Não pôde evitar suspirar. Remus havia-lhe falado das crises nocturnas, todavia, nunca pensou que testemunharia ao vivo essas manifestações de traumas. Mas era verdade. Fazia um certo sentido. De todas as suas aventuras, Harry sempre ficavam com traumas. Reviver isso, sonhando, era aterrador. Um trauma difícil de curar.

Sentiu raiva.

Sabia perfeitamente que Voldemort era o responsável pelos pesadelos do seu afilhado. Harry podia falar abertamente com Remus, mas ele não era parvo. Entendia que o seu afilhado pensava que ninguém acreditava nele, mas ele acreditava apesar de não mostrar isso. De certa forma, queria ajudá-lo, contudo, era demasiado orgulhoso para pedir a Snape que fabricasse uma poção. Ele próprio a fazia, mas não tinha os ingredientes em Grimmauld Place e Dumbledore não lhe deixava sair para comprar.

"Magoei-te?" Harry questionou, desfazendo-se do calor de Sirius.

"De que estás a falar?"

Harry sorriu envergonhado e tocou-lhe no lábio inferior onde estava um leve corte. "Soquei-te."

Sirius sorriu despreocupadamente e beijou-lhe a fronte com carinho. "Nah! Para me aleijares, tens que comer mais, magricelas!" Harry torceu a boca e o padrinho gargalhou ao modo canino e desalinhou-lhe os cabelos. "Tens que comer, pá!" Repetiu.

"Eu como, Sirius!" Harry fez beicinho e o padrinho socou-lhe levemente o ombro direito, desequilibrando-o.

"Quando tu comeres bem, poderei socar-te que tu não te mexes."

"Eu sou forte, Sirius!"

"Forte? No dia em que tu fores forte, Dumbledore fornica a McGonagall e o _Snivellus_ monta um negócio de venda de óleo!"

Harry riu. Uma risada que poucas vezes Sirius teve o prazer de escutar. Sincera, espontânea e divertida. Também o acompanhou no divertimento. As suas tentativas para fazer o adolescente rir saíam sempre vitoriosas, como naquele momento.

Enquanto ria, Harry fazia um esforço para recordar. Foi tal como esperava. Vazio. Não sabia acerca do que sonhara. Nenhum vestígio, _flashback_ ou nomes. Apenas uma neblina. E se fosse algo importante? Relevante para fazer a Ordem da Fénix agir? Procurou novamente e suspirou frustrado. Somente a gargalhada de Sirius ecoava pelo quarto.

Sirius parou de rir e notou a cara triste e cabisbaixa do rapaz. Com a sua mão direita, elevou-lhe o queixo. A tristeza enfeitada nas suas feições leves e nas íris esmeraldas.

"O que foi, Ry?" Subitamente, julgou ter visto Lily à sua frente quando viu o afilhado morder o lábio inferior, hesitante. Era um vício da sua amiga, mas em vez de significar vacilação, traduzia nervosismo em Harry. "O que foi?" Indagou novamente, não gostando para nada daquele assunto.

"E se for importante?" Sirius fez um gesto confuso. "O sonho. Eu não me lembro de nada. E se for importante para a Ordem da Fénix actuar?"

Sirius bufou irritado.

"Harry, tu és um adolescente. Na tua idade, deves andar metido na farra, com miúdas e álcool. Não és uma arma, um instrumento ou algo do tipo. És um ser humano e, tal como todos, deves viver a vida. O modo como a levas, não é correcto. Se a Ordem da Fénix quer mover-se, que se mova pelos seus próprios meios."

Gravemente, Sirius colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do afilhado.

"Eu sei que não és normal. Que pelo facto de transportares um título irritante, te complica a vida. Não entendo, mas estou contigo nisto. E, tendo mais autoridade que qualquer pessoa na tua vida, eu _ordeno-te_ que vivas! Não tens o mundo nos teus ombros nem na tua consciência nem o raio que o parta. Compreendes? Manda a Ordem à merda e vive a vida. Seja lá como reajas, é bom que tenhas consciência que estarei sempre contigo, não importa em que circunstancias. Compreendeste?"

Harry abriu um sorriso doce, embriagado por uma quantidade de emoções que não sabia explicar. Assentiu e abraçou o padrinho.

Sirius expulsou o ar que contivera enquanto discursava e correspondeu ao gesto. Ele gostava de desempenhar o papel de pai na vida de Harry, gostava de carregá-lo nos seus ombros para ao final, sentir-se satisfeito ao ver que todos os seus esforços foram suficientes para fazê-lo viver. Harry era o seu pilar, a sua razão de viver. O porquê de nunca ter morrido em Azkaban, a razão por não ter desistido de encontrá-lo, o motivo por não ter morto aquele rato nojento quando teve a oportunidade. Harry era a sua vida. E ele sabia que era alguém para o afilhado. Alguém admirado, amado e respeitado. Ele sabia isso tudo quando a mirada de Harry caía sobre si.

Beijou-lhe novamente a testa.

**--**

_**E**__le é meu filho… Harry Potter é meu filho…_

Lucius rolou mais uma vez na cama e ficou de frente a Narcissa, que dormia placidamente. Sem a acordar, afastou uma madeixa loira dos lábios rosados e contemplou-a com absoluta adoração. Ele amava Narcissa de muitas maneiras e, foi com o passar dos anos, que alcançou aquele amor. Aquele carinho que somente sentiu por Belinda Blacksnake.

Narcissa era a mulher que muitos homens desejavam, uma amiga que todos anseiam e uma mãe que muitos invejam. Ele sempre teve o pensamento de que seria abandonado por ela, ao fim de anos, por estar sempre em segundo lugar nas atenções. Mas enganou-se. A sua esposa manteve-se do seu lado, brindando-lhe o seu apoio e incrível adoração. E Lucius não podia negar a sua gratidão, carinho e atenção. Nem mesmo após a revelação incrível que descobriu na noite anterior. E recordando-se disso, uma angústia atravessou-lhe o peito como uma estaca.

Draco. O seu filho odiava Harry Potter com toda a sua alma. Não havia um único dia em que o nome do Menino Que Sobreviveu não fosse cuspido de modo frio, cínico e arrastadamente dos seus lábios. Era certo que ele, Lucius, havia tentado atrair para as suas boas graças a celebridade, ao ordenar ao filho que fizesse amizade com ele.

Ele, que sempre fora eficiente em avaliar expressões, sempre soube da admiração do filho e o seu sonho em, um dia, ser o melhor amigo daquele rapaz com uma sorte anormal. Qual seria o problema de um Malfoy ser amigo de um Potter? Para muitos, simbolizaria uma traição, para outros, um aproveitamento e, para outros, seria mais como uma bênção.

Ele sabia que Draco queria que Potter fosse para Slytherin e esses, então, também o queriam e isso significaria ver a casa das serpentes com outros olhos. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando a celebridade aceitou a amizade de um Weasley. Isso, para o seu filho, era desprezo absoluto. Era uma traição aos seus sonhos e a quebra da sua profunda adoração. Esse era o problema de Lucius.

_Como é que se conta a um conflituoso adolescente que o seu maior inimigo é uma rapariga e, para cúmulo, sua irmã?!_ Lucius pensou novamente, tornando a voltar-se para o outro lado.

Um suspiro saiu dos seus lábios.

À maior das hipóteses, Draco dispararia maldições por todos os lados, começaria a pancadaria e terminaria com uma das suas birras mimadas. Isto, quando ele visse Harry Potter. Porque quando ele lhe contasse, com a maior das calmas, iria desmaiar, acordar, berrar, desaparecer e bater a porta do quarto como se fosse um _nojento_ muggle.

Seria demasiado pedir para Narcissa. Tinha que ser ele. Mas ele ainda nem sequer acreditava! E isso só seria o princípio. Quando Potter descobrisse, pegava na varinha e entrava-lhe pela lareira adentro, com Black atrás de si a espumar raiva pelos lábios e Lupin com a cara de absoluta surpresa. A não ser que o lobisomem já tivesse previsto. Lucius não conhecia ninguém tão… tão…, como dizer… perspicaz.

_Isso!_ Sentou-se direito na cama com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Lupin era a sua salvação. Só ele teria poder para acalmar Black e Potter. Talvez com ele pudesse idealizar um plano para que todos saíssem bem parados, sem maldições a voar por todos os lados. Só não sabia o que fazer para que o lobisomem alinhasse nos seus planos. Fazia muito tempo que não se falavam, apesar de Severus e Draco lhe terem contado que deu aulas em Hogwarts durante um tempo, não que fossem grandes amigos.

Lupin sempre fora respeitado pelos Slytherins porque, ao contrário dos seus estúpidos amigos – Potter, Black e Pettigrew – não espalhava partidas idiotas nem os importunava com comentários sarcásticos. Aliás, defendia-os. Era o que ele dizia. Lupin tinha uma visão do mundo completamente diferente. Ainda que por vezes saísse mal parado, como a tonta da sua namorada que o abandonou.

Tornou-se a deitar, ainda a sorrir, e voltou-se, novamente, para Narcissa.

"Podes parar quieto, Lucius? Estou a tentar dormir…" A sua mulher murmurou, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

"Tive uma ideia excelente, Cissy." Lucius suspirou de contentamento. "Anda lá, acorda."

"Estás a comportar-te de modo infantil, querido." Narcissa, por fim, abriu os olhos. Pestanejou de modo confuso; não dava crédito ao que os seus olhos viam. Lucius, que ontem chorava que nem um bebé, sorria com _todos_ os dentes. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Que bicho te mordeu?"

"Lupin."

"Estiveste a sonhar com o lobisomem?" A loira torceu os lábios, em claro gesto de desprezo. "Credo, Lucius."

"Cissy, ele pode ajudar-nos. A contar a verdade. Potter e Black irão desmaiar assim que souberem e criarão um drama que nunca mais terá fim. Ele é a nossa salvação. Aposto que ele já deduziu que o garoto tem traços da Belinda."

"Lucius, será que te esqueceste que ainda tens que contar a verdade ao teu filho? Que podes estar errado?"

O sorriso do marido diminuiu um pouco.

"Claro que não." Lucius negou, freneticamente, com a cabeça. "Querida, Lupin, devido à sua _condição_, tem sentimentos protectores para com o seu lobito. Quem desempenha este papel? Exacto. O Potter. Quando uma mãe vê a sua cria ameaçada, o que faz? Faz tudo para protegê-la. Não digo que iremos magoá-lo – Por Salazar Slytherin! – mas Lupin vai interpretar as coisas dessa maneira." Lucius aumentou o sorriso. "Logo, Lupin tem que nos ajudar."

"Já percebi isso tudo, querido. Mas e Draco?"

"A minha ideia era eu conversar com ele esta manhã, para não ter que ser à tarde."

"Lucius, eu acho que ainda não percebi onde queres chegar. Sem dúvida que o meu primo e o afilhado dele irão declarar guerra, mas Lupin vai evitar que eles concretizem isso. Até sei que ele vai proteger-nos quando a tempestade estoirar, mas onde é que ele entra? Vais metê-lo a conversar com Draco? Vai preparar o Potter? Lucius, a tua ideia é a personalidade de Lupin. Vai dar errado. Quer contes ao Lupin ou não, ele irá racionar e evitar que todos, sem excepção, saiam mal parados. O fundamental, hoje, é concentrares-te no teu filho Draco e evitares pensar na tempestade que se aproxima." Narcissa declarou o mais lentamente possível. Lucius estava aterrorizado com as descobertas e tentava evitar desempenhar o papel de revelador. Mas não podia ser.

Lucius suspirou tristemente, mas ele sabia que a sua esposa tinha razão. Estava tão entusiasmado que nem sequer pensou daquela forma.

Sentiu os braços delgados de Cissy a envolverem-lhe o pescoço.

Era incrível a mulher que tinha. Ele nunca se cansava dela.

Com pesar, separou-se do abraço e entrou no quarto de banho. Tinha que estar suficientemente acordado como que para contar a Draco. Já imaginava como iria reagir.

**-- **

Remus abriu a porta do quarto de Sirius. Tinha a certeza que era lá que ele estava acompanhado de Harry, uma vez que na noite anterior não tornara a aparecer na cozinha. Ao abrir a porta, franziu o nariz. Alguma coisa acontecera de mau; o cheiro a lágrimas e suor era suficientemente preocupante.

Ao deixar cair o olhar na cama do amigo, viu o adolescente a dormir calmamente abraçado a uma almofada. Entrou no compartimento e inspeccionou o rapaz. Tinha a temperatura um pouco alta, mas parecia estar bem. Rapidamente identificou a causa. Pesadelos. Culpou-se por não ter dito a Sirius para lhe preparar a poção e nem sequer questionou Severus acerca do assunto. Talvez se ele tivesse tomado a poção, o que quer que tivesse sucedido não teria acontecido. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

"Ele teve uma noite má."

Lupin levantou os olhos do adolescente e fitou a porta que dava para o quarto de banho. Sirius estava lá ao alto com uma simples toalha na cintura e molhava o soalho com os pingos de água. Os seus olhos grises fixos na face de Harry, a preocupação também lá presente.

"Bom dia, Sirius." O amigo acenou, mas não se moveu nem disse nada. "Foi mau?"

"Nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira." Sirius contestou. "Nunca o tinha visto chorar. Não com esta idade. Ele tremia, estava cheio de medo, Remus! Não te consigo explicar, mas era um terror completamente… terror." Black suspirou e olhou Remus finalmente. "Tive medo por ele, Remus, pensar que toda esta angústia podia chegar a lados extremos. No entanto, ele ainda pergunta pela Ordem da Fénix. Em vez de recuperar daquilo que tinha visto, pergunta pela Ordem. Não gosto de ver o meu afilhado assim."

Para total surpresa de Sirius, Remus sorriu.

"Finalmente, viste o tipo de criatura que o teu afilhado é."

Sirius torceu a boca desdenhosamente e adoptou um semblante de confusão. O lobisomem incluso aumentou o sorriso.

"Ele teve uma infância má, Sirius. Sem amor ou alguém que se responsabilizasse por ele, como tu fazes. Descobrir que era bruxo revelou-se uma maldição, ao fim de contas. Desde o primeiro momento que pisou Hogwarts, que ele sempre teve consciência de que era uma arma. Vi isso quando o conheci no terceiro ano, quando me implorou para lhe ensinar o _Expetro Patronum_." Remus fez uma pausa. "Achas que ele defende as pessoas porque apenas gosta delas? Por Merlim, ele mal conhecia a Ginny, mal conhecia o Cedric! Muitos dizem que é um complexo de herói, mas Harry sempre se viu como uma arma. Porquê precisamente ele receber a Capa da Invisibilidade justamente no Natal? Porquê achar o Espelho de Ojesed? Porquê achar o Cerberus? Não te dás conta? Podia ser qualquer um, mas foi precisamente ele. Esses foram os primeiros passos."

"Pode ser coincidência."

Remus riu secamente. "Eu _já_ não acredito em coincidências, Padfoot."

Sirius não esperava que o seu melhor amigo reagisse assim. Ele conhecia perfeitamente aquela faceta, mas só a usava quando estava molesto com algo. Ao desviar a mirada para o afilhado, perguntou-se se de facto aquilo não podia ser verdade. Ele podia detestar Dumbledore, todavia, não achava que o velho fosse capaz de fazer tal coisa.

Harry suspirou e os dois adultos sorriram levemente. Harry era dotado de uma inocência adorável e, fosse verdade ou mentira, ambos encarregar-se-iam de que essa inocência permaneceria intacta.

"Veste-te, sem barulho, e vai para a cozinha. Não tarda chega aí a Molly."

Sirius assentiu e acompanhou a saída de Lupin com o olhar.

Ao contrário de si, Remus sabia farejar quando as coisas estavam mal e sempre obtinha sucesso com as suas observações. Mais uma vez, assim como toda a sua vida enquanto amigo de Remus, desejou que aquilo fosse uma mentira. Harry não merecia absolutamente nada daquilo.

Com um suspiro baixo, Sirius tirou uma camisa, _jeans_, cuecas, meias e ténis obscuros e vestiu-se. A sua mente envolvida numa teia de confusão.

Antes de abandonar o quarto, beijou a cabeça do afilhado.

**-- **

"Mandaste chamar-me?"

Lucius assentiu e permitiu a entrada. Draco entrou, _deslizando_ como faziam todos naquela casa, e sentou-se elegantemente na cadeira à frente da secretária.

Estavam no seu escritório. Assim que fez a sua higiene habitual, foi para a sala de jantar e tomou o seu pequeno-almoço acompanhado de Narcissa. De vez em quando, Draco comia no quarto e fez o mesmo naquele dia.

Depois de ganhar coragem, Lucius pediu à esposa para chamar o filho ao seu despacho para conversarem seriamente. Finalmente, tinha chegado o tão ansiado momento.

"Estás melhor?"

"Sim. Diz-me, Draco, o que tens a dizer acerca…"

"Das notas? Compreendo o teu semblante sério, pai." Draco interrompeu-o firmemente. "Mas o que queres que eu diga? Eu estudo, aplico-me, esforço-me. Tu sabes que sim. A culpa é toda daquela maldita Granger. Mas, admitamos, pai, as minhas notas foram bastante melhores que as do ano passado. Corrige-me se estiver errado, pai."

"Draco, não é acerca das notas o que tenho para conversar contigo… Ainda nem sequer as vi…" Lucius viu como o filho se ruborizava levemente, mas não disse nada. Ele respirou fundo e iria levar aquilo tal como combinara com Narcissa. "Já ouviste falar de Belinda Blacksnake, filho?"

"A vampira sanguinária?"

Lucius tossiu desconfortável.

"Suponho que sim. Draco, eu conheci-a."

"É impossível! Ela morreu." Disse o adolescente não escondendo a perplexidade pincelada no seu semblante. "O que tem ela?"

"Ela tinha dois mil anos quando a conheci que, na realidade, equivalem a quinze anos humanos. Ela foi para Hogwarts, seleccionada para Slytherin e tornou-se a melhor amiga da tua mãe e mais um grupo de jovens mulheres, não só de Slytherin."

Lucius pausou e conferiu que o seu filho não tinha alterado o seu rosto.

"Quando tinha dezasseis anos, a tua mãe eu fomos comprometidos pelos teus avós. Nenhum de nós queria. Éramos apenas amigos. Grandes amigos. Desde a infância, para ser exacto. Mas fomos obrigados. O ponto nesta história, Draco, é que eu e Belinda nos apaixonámos. Namorámos durante muito tempo e somente a tua mãe sabia da nossa relação. Ao contrário do que tu julgas, ela sempre nos apoiou e sempre soube que nos amávamos. Eu e Narcissa não podíamos anular o casamento, portanto, havíamos combinado com a Belinda que ela poderia estar sempre connosco e que não interferiria em nada na nossa relação. Em segundo plano, como ela disse."

"O que tem a ver isso comigo?" Draco questionou seria e friamente ao encaixar os cabos soltos. Era impossível que fosse aquilo que ele estava a pensar.

"Quando faltavam duas semanas para eu casar com a tua mãe…" Continuou Lucius em modo de resposta. "A Belinda terminou tudo comigo dizendo que necessitava de tempo. Não compreendi o porquê dessa decisão e questionei-me durante muitos anos para achar uma justificação. Casei na mesma com a tua mãe e digo-te, Draco, não me arrependo absolutamente de nada. Narcissa nunca entendeu, tal como eu, essa sentença precipitada. Nessa altura, criou-se uma barreira de gelo entre mim e a tua mãe. Eu culpava-me imenso por não ter podido encontrá-la. E a tua mãe chorava dia e noite porque tinha perdido a irmã, a melhor amiga, a confidente, a sua guardiã. Elas tinham uma relação muito sólida, Draco. Digo-te que a tua mãe e a Belinda eram irmãs e muito mais unidas que até Bellatrix e Andromeda chegavam a invejá-las. E depois chegou-nos a notícia. Narcissa estava grávida."

Lucius sorriu abertamente.

"Quando tu nasceste, Draco, eu percebi que amava a tua mãe. Um amor tão puro e verdadeiro como o que tinha com Belinda. Quando ela te teve nos braços, soube que tinha recuperado a Narcissa que conhecia. Tu foste a luz dela, Draco. A luz dela, a minha luz. A nossa luz. Tu permitiste que solidificássemos os nossos sentimentos. E depois soubemos que Belinda tinha morrido queimada pelo sol. E a culpa tornou a assombrar-nos. Ao invés do que sucedeu quando desapareceu, eu e a tua mãe continuámos unidos e tínhamos-te para nos iluminares a face e afastares a tristeza. E os anos passaram."

Draco ficou em silêncio e não evitou suspirar de alívio. Achou, por breves momentos, que a sua verdadeira mãe era essa tal Belinda Blacksnake. Mas por quê que o seu pai escolhera, justamente, aquele dia para lhe contar aquilo? Alguma coisa tinha sucedido. Seria possível que essa mulher fosse a causa do acontecimento de ontem? Ou essa mulher estava viva e iria assombrá-los?

Encarou o seu progenitor e viu que um grande pesar, medo, carinho e quem sabe mais o quê, lhe estava a pesar nos olhos. Era alguma coisa grave, ele tinha a certeza. Algo de que não ia achar muita piada. Algo que justificava aquele aperto no peito que tinha desde que abriu os olhos de manhã. Ele sabia, os seus instintos diziam-lhe. Quando se preparava para indagar uma série de perguntas, escuta um suspiro dos lábios do adulto. O pai ia iniciar novamente um relato.

Manteve silêncio.

Aquilo era difícil e estava a custar imenso ao seu pai contar-lhe aquilo. Ele entendia.

"Ontem recebi uma carta dela." Lucius tirou um sobre de uma gaveta e pousou delicadamente na mesa. "Não te vou contar o que está aqui escrito. Essa é a minha função, mas não a sei executar. Draco, quando leres esta carta, peço-te, do fundo, que não te passes. Gosto muito do meu escritório e dos meus ouvidos. Compreendeste? Se quiseres ficar sozinho para a leres, eu retiro-me."

Draco franziu o nariz. "Fica aqui. Se é uma coisa má, duvido que me contenha."

Lucius anuiu solene e estendeu-lhe a carta.

Observou como o seu filho pegava no papel e começava a leitura. Viu-o empalidecer, corar, empalidecer, corar, empalidecer e vice-versa. Viu como a boca se abria e fechava sem articular palavras, viu que os papéis estavam apertados fortemente nas suas mãos e viu que os seus olhos se obscureciam pela raiva, pelo ódio e pelo desprezo. Lucius sabia, sempre soube, mas tudo se confirmou naquele momento, que seria muito difícil para Draco aceitar aquilo como se fosse algo muito comum. Ao fundo, viu os olhos azuis de Narcissa a fitaram-no interrogantes e ele cabeceou. Ela entrou e posicionou-se do seu lado fitando, também, o filho.

"Como é que isto é possível?! É _POTTER_!" Gritou como se isso fosse suficiente para todas as explicações.

"É verdade." Lucius assentiu. "Puramente verdade."

"É _POTTER_! O Harry Que Maldita Infeliz E Tristemente Sobreviveu Potter!" Draco levantou-se e passeou pela sala com a fúria a rodear-lhe o corpo. "Como, pai? Tu, melhor que ninguém, sabe o que sinto por ele. Ele não pode ser meu irmão e ainda por cima é mulher!"

"Draco!" Narcissa detestava pessoas que achavam que as mulheres eram fracas e inúteis. E aquele bocadinho de frase foi em demasia. "Tranquiliza-te."

"Não me peças isso, mãe. Trata-se de Potter ou como raio que se chame!" Draco encarou os pais friamente. "Não me peçam que alinhe nisto. Não quero saber de ninguém que se chama Dahlia ou Harry. Para mim, é-me indiferente. Eu jamais irei querer saber dele!"

"Draco, compreende. Achas que também é fácil para nós?" Narcissa continuou notando que o marido não abria a boca. "Nós temos vindo a odiar o Potter desde os nossos tempos em Hogwarts por termos achado que era filho de James Potter. Receber esta carta foi uma surpresa. Nunca pensámos que a Belinda era capaz de cometer um acto tão frio e cruel como dar a própria filha aos Potters. É claro que as coisas já não serão normais. Nós compreendemos o teu lado, a tua explosão. Mas também o Harry, quer dizer, a Dahlia, irá reagir de maneira tão ou pior que tu. Não te pedimos para lhe abrires os braços nem nada, apenas pedimos para entenderes."

"Entender? Sabe o que é ser humilhado em Hogwarts, mãe? Ele despreza-me. Jamais me irá aceitar."

"Filho, tu também não foste um santo. Tu também o desprezas e jamais o irás aceitar. Ambos estão empatados. Nós teremos que o conquistar e lentamente, trazê-lo para nós. Ele pertence aqui. Ele é ela, Dahlia Blacksnake Malfoy." Explicou Lucius pacientemente.

"Vais aceitar a paternidade?"

"Exacto." Lucius assentiu.

Draco encarou os pais friamente e depois desapareceu do escritório. Ao fundo, uma porta bateu sonoramente.

Narcissa fitou o marido e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, iniciando uma massagem. "Ele compreenderá com o tempo. E ela também."

"Isso espero."

"E o Senhor das Trevas?"

Lucius adoptou uma máscara fria.

"Irei abandonar os ramos."

Narcissa pestanejou.

"Abandonar os ramos? Lucius, isso vai levar-te á morte."

"Então prefiro morrer, a perder a minha família para um maníaco."

"Até que enfim que usas a cabeça."

Os dois fitaram o quadro de Abraxas Malfoy. O pai de Lucius e sogro de Narcissa fitava-os com um sorriso cínico.

"Sempre te disse, Lucius. Um Malfoy é independente. Um Malfoy _não_ se curva, um Malfoy _não_ serve, um Malfoy _não_ venera outro que não a si próprio, um Malfoy _não_ se ajoelha, um Malfoy _não_ faz trabalhos sujos. Um Malfoy _define_ as suas prioridades e, assim, evoluirá."

"O teu pai tem razão."

"Narcissa, minha querida nora, um Malfoy tem _sempre_ razão."

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e soprou irritada. Lucius estava pensativo.

"Será que ele já sabe?"

**--**

**H**arry bocejou.

Reconheceu onde estava e as lembranças da noite anterior regressaram-lhe à mente. O pesadelo. Não se lembrava. Nada.

Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. Não viu a figura do padrinho em lado nenhum e perguntou-se que horas seriam. Ao espreitar pela janela, viu que o sol estava alto. Devia ser perto do meio-dia. Dormira tanto assim?

Torpemente, foi para o quarto de banho.

Lavou os dentes e a cara, amassada pelo sono e lágrimas e, incluso, se atreveu em usar uma pasta que ali estava que pertencia a Sirius. Era para fazer a barba. Ao olhar-se no espelho, não havia ali nada de ameaçador, nem um pêlo, mas queria experimentar. Tinha curiosidade. E foi pondo. O creme cobriu-lhe o maxilar, bigode e pescoço. Parecia o Pai Natal. Com uma lâmina, começou a tirar todo aquele branco. E tornou a lavar a cara. Estranhamente, sentia-se mais leve. Tomou um banho longo que parecia que não tomava há séculos.

Ao entrar no quarto, pegou umas velhas roupas de Dudley. Não escovou o cabelo, de que adiantaria? Ao ver-se no espelho, não evitou um suspiro. Demasiado magro, demasiado ossudo. Demasiado cabelo, olhos nojentos, cara horrorosa.

Foi ao baú e tirou uns livros para passar o tempo. E então viu aqueles sobres que se preparava para abrir quando Remus e os demais chegaram. Pegou nelas e sentou-se na cama ainda desfeita. A primeira era de Gringotts, isso já sabia, mas a segunda tinha apenas escrito a palavra 'POTTER'. Franziu o nariz. Algo lhe dizia que não ia gostar do que lá estava escrito. Abriu a do banco mágico.

_Estimado Mr. Potter, _

_Envio-lhe a seguinte carta que me foi entregue a 03 de Agosto de 1980 por Miss Belinda Blacksnake XIV. Mantive-a comigo para que lhe fosse entregue quinze anos após a sua morte e antes do seu décimo quinto aniversário (31 de Julho). _

_Saudações honestas, _

_Rooney _

_Chefe de Gringotts_

Quem diabos era Belinda Blacksnake? O que tinha ela com ele? Seria sua madrinha? Ele nunca soube quem era e nunca teve oportunidade para indagar a Sirius e Remus para tal.

Viu a carta.

O símbolo que lacrava a carta era estranho. O 'B' era uma serpente detalhada, negra, num fundo vermelho. Era redondo e as pontas que o rodeavam eram prateadas com buracos em formas de losangos. Podia não saber muito acerca de famílias do mundo mágico, mas nunca vira aquele símbolo na sua vida.

Com cuidado, quebrou o lacre e puxou as folhas de pergaminho amareladas. Ao ver o modo que iniciava, franziu o nariz. Não conhecia nenhuma Dahlia. Será que o padrinho saberia quem era ela?

E sorriu tontamente.

E se fosse uma irmã perdida?

A letra expressa no pergaminho era muito fina e legível. Principiou a leitura.

_Pequena Dahlia, _

_Não sei como hei-de iniciar esta carta. Nunca fiz nada assim na minha longa vida. Se estás a ler esta carta, sei que tens catorze anos e estás prestes a fazer os quinze, não é verdade? E se estás a ler esta carta, sei que Rooney fez exactamente o que lhe pedi em '80. Não quero que me desculpes pois, o que eu fiz, não tem perdão. Compreenderei o teu ódio, quando leres estas linhas, e incluso me colocarei o teu lado. Porque foi exactamente ódio que senti face a mim mesma quando te entreguei, a 02 de Agosto de 1980, aos Potters._

Harry levou a mão à boca, surpreendido. Os seus olhos, por trás dos óculos, arregalaram-se ao ler a última parte. Seria possível que essa tal Belinda Blacksnake tivesse uma filha que fora entregue aos seus pais, na altura da guerra, por segurança e algo lhe tenha acontecido? Teria ele uma irmã adoptiva? Seria esse o caso?

_Nunca gostei de crianças. Nunca e nunca fiz intenção de engravidar. Eu e o meu parceiro sempre fomos cuidadosos nesse aspecto, excepto naquela noite. Quando o meu irmão, Sebástien, disse que estava grávida, senti asco. Não estava preparada para entrar nesse passo e nem sequer me imaginava casada. O meu namorado, um jovem de uma família rica, estava a preparar-se para casar e nunca soube da minha condição. Quando faltavam umas semanas para o enlace, terminei com ele. Não podia contar-lhe, ele arruinaria o casamento. E eu sei que ele preza perfeitamente o apelido como que para o arruinar. Isso seria o caos! _

_Levei a gravidez para a frente – após umas tentativas de aborto que nem sequer me orgulho – e entrei em trabalho de parto numa noite de 17 de Maio. Correu tudo bem e depois tinha-te nos braços. Loirinha, pálida e de olhos grises. Parecias-te tanto ao teu pai que me destes asco. Torno a dizer, odeio crianças. Sou assim desde pequena e não gostei de ti quando nasceste. _

_Cuidei de ti, amamentei-te e incluso brinquei contigo. N__aquela altura, esses gestos não significavam nada, mas, agora, lembro-me o quanto me fizeste feliz. _

_Mas eu necessitava de me desfazer de ti. _

_Desprezava-te. _

_Através de Andromeda Black-Tonks, uma grande e íntima amiga, soube que havia sucedido uma desgraça a James e a Lily. __Eles tinham perdido o filho, Harry James Potter. _

_E vi aí a minha oportunidade. _

_Fui até lá e entreguei-te após lograr convencê-los. _

_Mas quando cheguei a casa, vi o quanto ela estava vazia. Zanguei-me com Sebástien e entrei em desespero. Não escutei a tua gargalhada, o teu choro baixo, não vi a tua roupa e o teu peluche. Não havia nada teu por lá. E foi então que decidir suicidar-me. _

Harry empalideceu e pestanejou. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, desalinhando-o. Era impossível que aquilo fosse verdade. Ele não poderia estar morto. Quer dizer, ele estava vivo mas a carta… Merlim, ele não sabia o que pensar!

Pousou a carta na cama e começou a passear pelo quarto.

A sua mente estava uma confusão. Não sabia o que pensar… _Adoptado_. Por quê que a vida era tão injusta para ele? Por quê que não podia ter uma família verdadeira, normal e livre de qualquer confusão? Por quê chegar a uma determinada altura da vida e descobrir que tudo era uma mentira? E então fitou as folhas.

Uma parte de si queria ignorar tudo e continuar como Harry Potter. Mas a sua outra metade incitava-o a ler o resto. Merlim, que era tão complicado! Encostou-se à parede e deixou-se cair lentamente contra o chão.

Lágrimas cristalinas caíam pelo seu rosto.

Era danado. Danado saber que tudo era um monte de mentiras e que nunca, nunca tinhas vivido nada.

Tirou os óculos do rosto e permitiu a livre descida das lágrimas. Ao mesmo tempo que a angústia invadia todo o seu corpo, o seu coração batia agitadamente de nervosismo, medo, tristeza, ódio…

Era o que lhe faltava. Mais uma culpa no seu coração. Não bastava os seus pais, Cedric e agora aquela mulher misteriosa que era a sua verdadeira mãe…

Dobrou a carta à sua frente e respirou fundo. Tinha de decidir. Tinha que arranjar coragem para ler o resto. Não podia parar agora.

Abriu a carta novamente, colocou os óculos e tornou a ler.

_Antes de te dizer mais umas coisas, quero dizer-te uma coisa. _

_Eu sou uma vampira, líder do clã Dark Kingdom. _

_Suicidei-me ao entrar em contacto com o sol. Louco, não é? _

_Por conseguinte, tu, como minha herdeira, também herdarás esta condição. _

_Os camaradas sentirão o teu desenvolvimento, a tua magia e a tua aura e virão atrás de ti. O nosso clã irá ajudar-te a adaptares e a seres uma derradeira líder. Essa será a tua tarefa. Guiares o clã. Mas lembra-te… todas e cada uma das decisões que tomares devem ser absolutamente benéficas para a nossa espécie. Terás que fazer tudo para evitares que saiamos mal parados. A segurança dos nossos está primeiro que a nossa. Poderás negar esta tarefa o tempo que quiseres, mas está-te no sangue. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, terás que os chefiar. Não é governar, é liderar. É ajudá-los a encontrar um caminho algures na obscuridade. _

"Bonito…" Exclamou sarcasticamente.

_Deves odiar-me ao ler estas linhas, não é verdade? _

_Não culpes os teus pais, eles amam-te de tal maneira como se fosses a sua filha sanguínea. _

_Eu não sei se eles optaram por manter-te mulher, se elaboraram uma poção para te tornar a imagem viva do pequeno bebé Harry. _

_Mas a tua aura, minha filha, sempre será verdadeira. Ninguém a pode alterar. _Ninguém_. _

_Não te sintas traída, nem nada. Estou completamente confiante que és feliz com James e Lily. Aposto que és uma excelente jogadora de Quidditch, como James, e muito esperta a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração, como Lily. Estou enganada?_

_Serás uma arrasa corações como Sirius Black, quem sabe teu padrinho?  
_

_Serás calma e doce como Remus Lupin?_

_Serás assustadiça como Peter Pettigrew?_

_Serás sonhadora e ambiciosa como Andromeda Black? _

_Ou serás simplesmente uma jovem normal com múltiplas faces que retratam todos e cada um dos membros da família dos teus pais? _

_Não me podes responder, porque eu estarei morta. Eu compreendo. Mas sentir-me-ei satisfeita ao ver que tu, filha, és feliz seja de que maneira for. _

_Vamos agora àquele assunto que evitei desde o início. _

_O teu pai. _

_Nunca conheci alguém tão belo, elegante, simpático e inteligente. O teu pai era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Amei-o, amo-o e amá-lo-ei sempre após a morte. O teu pai tinha as ideias claramente explícitas, tinha planos determinados e vontades satisfeitas. Era a perfeição de um homem. Conheci-o pela minha melhor amiga, pela minha irmã de brincar, Narcissa Black. Ele era prometido dela, mas eram apenas amigos._

_Ele chamava-se Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. _

_O teu pai tinha um conceito muito frisado acerca de criaturas – entenda-se, vampiros, lobisomens e etc. – e nunca pensei se ele continuaria a gostar de mim como sou. _

"Mas que… _MAS QUE MERD_A_!_" Gritou irritado.

Era impossível. Não podia ser o mesmo. Tinha que ser outro. Ele odiava os Malfoy. _Malfoy_.

Gente que odeia, gente obscura, gente rica, gente fútil, gente cobarde. Ele não era assim.

Chorou.

E depois caiu em conta.

"Draco Malfoy… Bonito! Não só sou filho daquele idiota platinado, como sou irmão do furão. _Dahlia Malfoy_. Nem soa mal…" Rosnou friamente.

E começou a rir que nem um demente.

"Vampira… Oh, merda! _Caralho_!!"

Harry deixou a carta cair ao chão e encostou a cabeça à parede. Duas lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e caíram na sua camisa.

"Não sou um assassino… Não posso matar pessoas… Droga!"

_Vampira._

_Mas nunca ganhei coragem para lhe dizer. Nem sequer sei se me irá perdoar por lhe ter ocultado isso e ter-lhe ocultado de ti._

_Apenas te peço uma coisa, Dahlia, não abandones o teu pai. Confia nele. Conheço Lucius o suficiente para saber que ele faz tudo para proteger a família. Se Voldemort ainda for vivo, tenho a certeza que o teu pai fará o que for preciso para manter os seus a salvo e isso inclui-te a ti, filha. Ama o teu pai, confia nele e nas suas decisões e nunca o abandones. Lucius pode ser muita coisa, mas é frágil sentimentalmente. _

"Duvido…"

_Á meia-noite em ponto, dia 31 de Julho de 1995, tu receberás a tua herança vampírica e o teu verdadeiro aspecto. Portanto, aproveita estes últimos dias com o aspecto criado pelos teus pais. Mas se estás, tal e qual como quando te deixei com eles, não há crise. Deves acentuar as íris e o corpo, nada de muito cansativo. _

_Nesse dia, aparecerá Sebástien. Ele cuidará de ti e ensinar-te-á como beberes. Sem seres assassina, Dahlia. Nós, vampiros, somos amantes de sangue, seres vingativos, mas não assassinos. Matamos quando os nossos estão em perigo e matamos quando alguém mata os nossos. Tu nunca serás assassina de humanos se estes não se meterem com os teus. _

_Detestei-te quando nasceste, mas adorei-te quando senti a tua falta. _

_Com amor da tua mãe, _

_Belinda Blacksnake_

Harry deixou cair a carta e fechou os olhos novamente.

Uma aura verde-escura rodeou-o e abriu os olhos.

As duas esmeraldas brilhavam perigosamente.

Parecia o feitiço _Avada Kedavra_.

E então, como que em câmara lenta, a sua boca abriu-se e um grito ecoou pelo quarto.

Os vidros quebraram, o solo começou a tremer, os móveis quebraram-se ao meio, fogo começou a surgir de um dos cantos, o vento atiçou-o e mostrava a sua fúria.

Os tecidos da roupa, dos tapetes, dos cortinados rotos, da colcha, dos sofás começaram a romper-se e a esvoaçar.

E o grito era verdadeiramente arrepiante, assustador, agudo, raivoso e com imenso ódio lá misturado…

**--**

Sirius coçou o peito. Estava incómodo. Pressentia que algo estava errado.

Não estava muita gente ali. Para além dele e de Remus, só estava lá Nymphadora Tonks, com o seu cabelo amarelo-claro e olhos rosa-choque, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones – uma senhora de cabelos negros e sorriso afável – e Emmeline Vance, uma rapariga da idade da Tonks, morena e de olhos azuis-escuros. Molly já lá havia ido com um belo assado e arroz para o almoço, e, após milhares de recomendações, foi-se embora.

Os seus companheiros sussurravam alguns pontos acerca da guerra, mas ele não tinha muita paciência.

Fitou o relógio.

Eram as duas da tarde e Harry ainda não tinha acordado. Ele disse aos outros, principalmente a Molly, que o afilhado teve uma má noite e deixou-o dormir. De súbito, notou que o nariz de Remus franzia e que Tonks mudava constantemente a cor dos olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Não escutaram nada?" Perguntou Tonks pegando na varinha.

"Não… O que sentiram, Remus, Tonks?" Hestia levantou-se de varinha em punho e olhar sério, ajeitando de vez em quando o xaile roxo que cobria os seus ombros.

"Magia." Contestou Lupin num tom preocupado. "Magia irritada."

"Harry…" Murmurou Kingsley.

Mas antes que qualquer um tivesse tempo para se dirigir à porta, tudo começou a tremer.

Escudos de protecção foram conjurados e, com terror, o grupo viu como tudo se partia, como o fogo invadiu as paredes e como o vento parecia furioso.

"Magia acidental…" Murmurou Sirius num tom abafado. Ele tinha um escudo conjurado à pressa por Remus, que estava junto de Emmeline.

Nem sequer pensou.

Saiu da cozinha, ainda com o feitiço sobre si, e correu para o seu quarto.

"Sirius!" Remus gritou nas suas costas.

--

Ele não podia parar. Tratava-se de Harry. Ele não podia parar, era o seu afilhado. Ele tinha a certeza. É uma magia demasiado poderosa para pertencer a um ser humano comum.

Ao fundo, viu que a porta da sua habitação estava torta e fracturada. Pontapeou-a e entrou dentro do espaço. Não reconheceu nada que tivesse pertencido ao seu quarto. Tudo fora abalado e queimado pelo fogo que, por acaso, ainda estava no alto. O vento agitava-se furiosamente e parecia proteger algo.

Travou.

Harry estava á sua frente. O cabelo negro dançava e os olhos tinham um brilho demasiado incomum. Não compreendeu porquê que ele explodiu de forma tão violenta. Deve ter sido alguma coisa grave.

"Harry… O que aconteceu, magricelas?"

"Mentiras…"

"O que estás a dizer?"

"A minha vida foi uma mentira…"

"Harry, estás errado. Certo, nada foi fácil mas nada é mentira…"

"Não sabes de que estou a falar, Sirius?"

O _Animagus_ negou freneticamente.

Harry sorriu tristemente. "Quem sou eu?"

"Como?"

"_Quem sou eu?_"

"És Harry." Contestou Sirius angustiado. "És _Harry_."

"Errado! Quem sou eu, Sirius?"

"És o meu afilhado, filho de James e Lily Potter. És _Harry Potter_."

Harry fechou os olhos e atirou algo pelo ar.

Sirius viu como uns papéis, algo queimados, pareciam ser a origem de todo o problema. Ajoelhou-se e pegou neles.

Mirou o afilhado, que chorava, ainda de olhos fechados.

Dirigiu a vista àquela fina letra e leu todas as folhas.

Era impossível. Era impossível!

Harry era a cópia de James e tinha os olhos de Lily.

Ele não era mulher, Dahlia, Malfoy, vampira, Blacksnake. Não era.

_Ele é uma criança especial, Sirius. _Essas foram as palavras de James. Ele não assistira ao nascimento do seu afilhado porque estava numa missão, Remus estava a recuperar-se da lua cheia e Peter tinha viajado para a Austrália. Nenhum deles conheceu o pequeno Harry durante o dia do nascimento. Seria verdade? Não, era impossível. Harry era um amor, não tinha um coração de gelo. Mas, porquê que tudo parecia bater certo? Harry não ia acreditar naquela carta, pois não?

"Har…." Sirius suspirou tristemente e de ombros caídos. Tudo devia ser mentira, alguma brincadeira de Voldemort.

"Quem sou eu?"

"És Harry Potter. Tu não és Dahlia Malfoy. Tu és Harry Potter."

"Mas a carta… Remus ontem disse-me que eu tinha reacções parecidas com as de… _Belinda_. E se for verdade?"

"Harry…" O coração de Black encolheu e lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos grises.

"Eu não sou mau, Sirius."

Harry fechou os olhos e tudo acalmou.

Havia um pouco de vento ainda, mas nada ameaçador.

Sirius, com algumas lágrimas por derramar nos olhos, foi até ao adolescente que estava visivelmente deprimido. Antes que esticasse os braços, Harry abraçou-o e começou a chorar. A noite anterior regressou às memórias do _Animagus_ e ele indagou-se quando é que o seu afilhado teria um momento de verdades para si próprio. Já não bastava o que tinha sofrido.

Fez-lhe festas na cabeça e suspirou.

"Sinto-me perdido… Não sei quem sou…"

"Nós vamos arranjar solução, magricelas… Tu irás viver e sorrir livremente… Ou não me chamo Sirius Orion Black…"

**--**

Lucius e Narcissa estavam sozinhos a almoçar.

Visivelmente zangado com eles, Draco fechou-se no quarto e não parecia querer sair de lá tão cedo.

Almoçavam em silêncio e eram de vez em quando interrompiam-se com "Passa-me o sal, Cissy" ou "Serve-me mais vinho, querido". Cada um tinha os seus pensamentos e as suas razões para estarem em silêncio.

Uma coruja entrou e deixou cair algo na mesa à frente de Lucius e tornou a sair. Os Malfoy empalideceram ao ver que era uma coisa vermelha. Um _Howler_. Narcissa quebrou o lacre e a voz de um profundamente irritado Sirius ecoou pela mansão:

"Tu, meu grandíssimo imundo! Ele é só uma criança de catorze anos! Já passou por muito e ainda recebe a carta da Blacksnake! Não tens nada a dizer, Malfoy??

«Que o Inferno te abra as portas! Ele está quebrdo emocionalmente e depara-se com isto. sabes o que ele me perguntou? "quem sou eu?" Sinceramente, Malfoy, tenho uma vontade incrível de te matar! Ele teve uma descarga de magia que quase mete a casa nas ruínas! O que tens a dizer? Seja lá o que for, não te quero ouvir porque isso deve ser uma mentira que o teu _patrão_ arranjou para ficar com o meu afilhado!

«Eu não acredito que ele é ela e que ela é ele e que… bom… que ele é teu filho! Tu tens um filho, é essa peste loira que chamo de mini-Lucius! Harry é filho de James e Lily. Se lhe metes as mãos em cima, rapo-te o coiro e penduro na sala de estar!"

Formou-se um estranho silêncio e, depois, uma voz mais calma que pertencia a Remus, berrou:

"Sirius! Lucius, Narcissa e Draco, peço desculpa por este cachorro peludo demasiado protector. Amanhã, pela tarde, eu e a Tonks iremos aí buscar-vos para ter uma conversa adulta e sem berros e ameaças de morte. Lamento qualquer inconveniente."

O howler desvaneceu-se em cinzas.

Narcissa suspirou e fitou o marido. Lucius estava pálido e parecia pronto a desmaiar. Correra melhor que o esperado. Mas isso era apenas a primeira parte.

"Não me sinto bem, Cissy. Tu ouviste o Black. Uma descarga de magia… Eles de facto pensam que é uma armadilha do Senhor das Trevas."

"Têm razões para isso, Lucius." Opinou Narcissa friamente.

"Eu sei." Lucius pausou. "Achas que Draco irá connosco amanhã?"

"Não!" Exclamou a mulher completamente segura.

"Eu também acho que não…"

**--**

**To Be Continued **

_Reviews:_

**Tata C. Evans**: Olá, tudo bem? Fico a aguardar a actualização, amiga. Quanto à curiosidade em descobrir a reacção do nosso herói, será esclarecida neste capítulo. Espero não ter exagerado… Quanto ao par, Tata, eu ainda não sei. Vários nomes correram a minha cabeça, mas eu ainda não sei… Estou confusa… Suspiro

Trabalhei imenso na reacção de Lucius e dei um lado mais humano a Draco, suponho que não me enganei, pois não?

Muito obrigada por gostares das minhas fics. Um beijo.

**Mathew Malfoy Potter**: Olá, como estás? Lamento imenso, mas o Sirius será apenas uma imagem de um pai para a Dahlia. Não haverá romance entre eles. É puro carinho paternal. Essa dos dois dormindo juntos foi muito carinhosa, mas não tinha segundas intenções…

Bom saber que apoias essa minha decisão e quanto à reacção, lê este capítulo. Draco e Harry/Dahlia irão conversar, sim, mas daqui para muito à frente. O loirinho tem que entrar na razão… Até lá, é ódio em dose excessiva.

Remus é a pessoa mais observadora que conheço no mundo poterriano… Não há hipóteses de lhe esconder nada.

Um beijo.

**Polarres**: Oi, tudo bem?

Capítulos maiores… Subitamente ultrapasso as quinze páginas quando, antigamente, só chegava às cinco…

Que bom que gostaste das reacções dos Malfoy. Temia que saísse tudo errado…

A reacção da Dahlia será… curiosa… e muito relevante… Essa história da aparência ainda vai demorar um pouco. E neste capítulo tem as reacções de Sirius e Draco. Ai a carta, ai, ai! Tudo nesta capítulo…

Um beijo!

**Estrela Polar**: Actualizo todas as semanas, portanto, não há crise! Beijos.

**Cissy Potter**: Oi, tudo bem?

Uau! Isso vindo de ti é inesperado. Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

OMG, criar um novo Draco?! Nem pensar! Gosto do Draco tal e qual como é!

Eu apenas… adiciono umas características a mais…

Que bom que gostas da Cissy e quanto à relação entre Black, Lupin e Potter fiz aquilo que a Rowling deveria ter feito nos livros: estreitar os laços.

Beijos.

**Laís Mayara**: Ainda bem que gostas da fic. Prometo actualizar. Um beijo.

Deixem reviews!! :)

**Pan**


	4. Three

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoys: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**Three: Tolerance**

_Um Dia Depois_

_Pop_.

Os pássaros levantaram voo e as folhas das árvores assobiaram, movimentando-se em sincronia com o vento. Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks apareceram-se em plena rua, frente à deslumbrante mansão Malfoy. A Auror estava séria, usava a túnica dos Aurores e o seu cabelo estava obscuro e combinavam com os olhos azuis. O outro, por sua vez, usava um conjunto de vestes velhas e negras, todavia, vestes boas e limpas; o seu aspecto facial estava um pouco cansado – a lua cheia aproximava-se –, mas um brilho curioso de ansiedade cintilava nos seus olhos dourados.

Tonks bufou com desprezo ao encarar os altos portões de ferro negro.

As duas portas estavam lacradas com o símbolo dos Malfoy: duas serpentes que formavam um elegante M prateado e com esmeraldas implementadas em toda a figura, sendo três em cada traço.

Nunca gostou dos Malfoy e estava-lhe a ser muito difícil aceitar aquilo. Ela gostava de Harry e, interiormente, desejava que essa revelação catastrófica fosse mentira, pois seria um desperdício se um jovem puro se tornasse uma aberração platinada. Podia estar a ser egoísta, mas ela nunca gostara deles. E não se referia apenas ao facto da família ter desprezado a mãe, Andromeda. Essa família obscura pertenceu ao assassinato do seu pai, Ted. Ela lembrava-se. Podia ter nove anos, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente dos longos cabelos platinados de Lucius Malfoy a observar o seu pai a ser torturado sem piedade por Adolph Avery. Fora isso que a motivara a ser Auror. O assassinato do seu pai por Devoradores da Morte.

Como que por mágica, os portões abriram-se e ela, acompanhada de Remus, atravessou-os. Nunca vira perfeição como aquele lugar. O soalho de mármore conduzia, num só caminho, à porta de entrada, e estava rodeado por uma densa erva onde flores e árvores estavam plantadas e protegiam a mansão de olhares coscuvilheiros. A meio do caminho, Tonks viu uma fonte. Para variar, era um dragão que cuspia água e não um Cupido, como nas histórias muggles. Ante eles, ergueu-se a mansão. Tinha o dobro da altura de Hogwarts, e um menor comprimento em relação à escola; não tinha torres e era construída a pedra e pintada num tom cor de salmão suave; as janelas eram amplas e as portas eram de madeira e a maçaneta de ouro. Tonks viu como eles viviam no luxo e não pôde evitar de mirar tudo com repulsa. Gente como eles nem sequer deveria existir.

"Tonks, estás bem?" Perguntou Remus, preocupado, ao ver que a amiga não se conseguia afastar dos portões. Ele compreendia o porquê daquele ódio todo acumulado e não podia culpá-la.

"Estou. Isto passa." Tonks anuiu levemente.

Começaram a caminhar.

Enquanto caminhavam, ela lembrou-se de como fora que descobrira tudo. De como o seu recém feito amigo Harry Potter, era uma rapariga, uma vampira… e uma Malfoy. Dahlia Malfoy.

_Flashback_

_Estava na cozinha e ajudava os companheiros a construir tudo o que fora quebrado pela descarga de magia. Uma magia muito poderosa. Admirava-se. Nunca pensara que um adolescente de catorze anos possuísse tanta magia. Um nível que superava a dela e a de muitos Aurors. Mas, também, o garoto é filho de James e Lily Potter e o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Como não poderia ser poderoso?_

"_Tonks, preciso de falar contigo._"

_Fitou Remus e assentiu, algo confusa. Ambos subiram as escadas, já consertadas, e foram para uma área que Tonks reconheceu como a que Sirius havia proibido expressamente de entrar. Entraram num quarto sombrio e ela viu Harry deitado no sofá e Sirius a caminhar pela sala furiosamente. _

"_O que aconteceu? O Harry está bem?_"

"_Senta-te, Tonks." Disse Sirius com uma seriedade que a assustou. "Toma."_

_Recebeu um envelope das mãos de Sirius e, sob o olhar atento de Remus e do primo, leu e releu aquela carta centenas de vezes. _

"_É mentira!_"_ Rosnou furiosa. _"_Ele não é um Malfoy! Deve ser algum plano!_"

"_Aleluia, alguém que me apoia! Viste, Moony!?_"

_Remus suspirou cansadamente e recolheu a carta das mãos das minhas mãos. Tonks tremia descontroladamente._

"_Tonks, acalma-te. Esta é uma verdade verdadeira. Compreendemos que isto seja complicado para ti, mas é a…_"

"_Não é, Remus!_"_ Levantou-se e mudou o cabelo rosa choque para um vermelho sangue. _"_O Harry não é assim! É mentira! Como tens a certeza absoluta de que é verdade?_"

"_A tua mãe foi uma das melhores amigas da Bel. Pode ajudar-nos a confirmar uns pontos!_"

"_Sirius, tu vais permitir isto?! Harry é filho de James e Lily Potter e teu afilhado, caramba!" _

"_Eu estou de acordo contigo, prima, mas…_"

"_Mas…_"_ Incentivou, esperançada. _

"… _Mas, eu vejo-me conformado a concordar com Moony. Ele tem uma determinada razão._"

"_É um erro! Estão a entregá-lo para a morte! Para Voldemort!_"_ Nem se dera conta que havia pronunciado o nome dele. O seu cabelo mudou para um cinzento-escuro, olhos vermelhos e nariz de serpente. _"_Ele não vai sobreviver com os Malfoys, nem como rapariga, nem como vampira! Merda, Sirius… Tu sabes o que eles fizeram com o meu pai! … Vais permitir que o teu afilhado se torne um assassino?_"

"_Tonks, não é disso que se trata…_"_ Interveio Remus, ao notar como Sirius estava sem fala. _"_Além do mais, quem tem que decidir é o Harry…_"

"_Não aprovo isso, Remus!_"

_Fim Do Flashback _

Tonks suspirou e elevou o braço direito, com o punho cerrado. Preparava-se para tocar á porta e, então, encarar aquela gente que odiava e que iria pisar a sua casa.

**--**

"**M**ais chá, Harry?"

Harry sorriu timidamente e negou.

"Não, obrigado, Andromeda."

Andromeda Black-Tonks sorriu-lhe com confiança e encolheu os ombros resignada. Era muito bonita, de cabelos castanhos-escuros, soltos livremente pelos ombros, e olhos azuis-escuros que possuíam um brilho de sabedoria e ternura; possuía um rosto de criança e uma pele branca que se dividia entre suaves tons morenos e pálidos. Harry, quando a conheceu, notara logo que ela tinha a mesma força, segurança e traços que Sirius.

Estavam ali porque seria naquela casa onde fariam a reunião com os Malfoy. Não poderiam fazer em Grimmauld Place pelas óbvias razões e nem a parte o outro lado da casa dava para o encontro, pois, de acordo com Tonks, Dumbledore autorizara a passagem para o outro lado, contrariando por completo os pedidos de Sirius.

O padrinho, quando emprestara a casa, sublinhou quais eram os acordos e aquele lado estava proibido e, com a destruição de toda a parte ocupada, a Ordem da Fénix precisava de um sítio para as reuniões. Claro que antes de abandonarem a casa, naquela manhã, Sirius recolhera as coisas mais íntimas de quando era um garoto, de Regulus, dos pais, tios e primas. Essa parte era onde conviviam a maior parte do tempo, naqueles tempos em que Sirius ainda era da família, e era compreensível que trouxesse más memórias ao _Animagus_.

Andromeda encarou Sirius e Harry, que estavam sentados à sua frente. O primo parecia mais nervoso que o afilhado e ela poderia dizer o que ele estava a pensar. Estava escrito no seu rosto e naqueles olhos grises que aprendera a conhecer quando eram novos; o medo de perder Harry, quer dizer, Dahlia, era muito superior. A Sirius não lhe importava o facto do afilhado ser filho de Malfoy, importava-lhe que Malfoy tentasse roubar-lhe Harry.

Andromeda sorriu.

Que tipo de pai entregaria o seu filhote de bandeja para uns tipos que lhe fizeram a vida no inferno e confraternizam com o inimigo? É de loucos e era isso que atormentava Sirius.

Já o rapaz parecia tranquilo. _Parecia_. Ela notava os olhares ansiosos que ele soltava para o redor. Ela sabia, pelas palavras de Nymphadora, que ele levava uma vida complicada. Sem família, carinho, protecção; apenas queria alguém para amar e que o amasse de volta, sem nada em troca. A ideia de ser filho de Lucius era má. Lucius tinha um filho que lhe fazia a vida difícil e Lucius era um Devorador da Morte. No entanto, ela também sabia que, no fundo, Harry esperava finalmente ter encontrado uma família. Lembrou-se de como reagiu ante as notícias:

_Flashback_

_Nymphadora estava à sua frente, acompanhada de Remus e de Sirius. Todos eles de faces sérias e impassíveis. _

"_O que foi?_"

"_Dromeda…_"_ Começou Sirius. _"_Lembraste de Belinda Blacksnake?_"

"_Claro que sim! Como não?! Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Ela morreu._"

_Remus sorriu e assentiu levemente. _"_Exacto. Ela namorava com Lucius, não é assim?_"

"_Lucius? Acho que sim… Mas não sei muito. A única que vos pode contar é a Narcissa. Era mais unida à Bel que eu._"_ Respondeu. _"_Mas por quê o interesse?_"

"_Interesse é uma palavra curta para definir aquilo que vais ouvir._"_ Grunhiu Tonks friamente. _

_Suspirou. _

_Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido para a filha contestar daquela maneira. Ela quase nunca usava o seu lado Black que herdara dela e, quando o usava, referia-se expressamente aos Malfoys. Ela nunca se perdoara por não ter ajudado o pai nem Andromeda sequer havia perdoado o seu cunhado por ter participado naquele trágico acontecimento, apesar de, com o tempo, a dor ter acalmado. E ainda assim, Malfoy era um tema tabu na minha casa. _

"_Tonks, o que aconteceu?_"

_Remus sorriu e estendeu-lhe uma carta. _"_Isto é de Harry. Chegou-lhe há pouco tempo e nós achámos que deverias saber e ajudar-nos._"

_Pegou no sobre e soluçou. Era a letra dela. Seria verdadeiro? Ou seria um produto da sua mente? Fechou os olhos fortemente e as primeiras lágrimas caíram._

"_É mesmo dela?_"

"_Sim._"_ Sirius assentiu solene. _"_Queres ficar sozinha, Dromeda?_"

"_Não sou débil, Siri._"_ Rosnou Andromeda, usando a alcunha de infância. _

_Minutos depois, deixou cair a carta. _

_Sentiu a raiva e a estupefacção a serpentear pelo corpo, além de uma profunda tristeza. _

"_Maldita sejas, Belinda Blacksnake…" Murmurou sombriamente._

_Fim Do Flashback_

Suspirou.

Havia ali muitas certezas e incertezas. Ela apostava em como teria reagido Narcissa. A sua irmã mais nova amava crianças e, após o nascimento de Draco, tentara novamente ter filhos, sem sucesso. Teve um problema com o seu sistema reprodutor e ficara sem a oportunidade de dar irmãos a Draco. A sua irmã, ao invés de ficar depressiva, encarara as coisas com normalidade e dava toda a atenção ao filho. Mas ela, que sempre fora observadora, sabia que sofria em silêncio. Como teria Dahlia de um futuro adiante, apesar de não ser a filha de sangue, era alguém com quem podia fazer compras, passar o dia em cabeleireiros, fazer manicura e pedicura, a depilação e, acima de tudo, alguém a quem ensinar os seus dotes musicais. Cissy era uma pianista e uma violinista muito dotada e Andromeda não tinha dúvida que tentaria incutir essa paixão pela música à enteada.

Levou a chávena de chá aos lábios e sorriu.

Sirius tinha-se levantado e passarinhava pela sala nervoso. De vez em quando, as mãos desalinhavam os longos cabelos negros e esfregavam os olhos. Escutou umas quantas maldições que o primo soprava por baixo e aumentou o sorriso. Sirius estava a agir de um modo muito protector.

Fitou Harry.

O rapaz mirava a taça de chá pensativamente e, uma vez ou outra, observava o padrinho de sobrancelha erguida. Ela sabia que ele também sabia o que se passava. Por vezes, encolhia os ombros quando Sirius olhava para ele desesperado e implorando para ir embora. E isso era só o princípio. Segundo a carta de Belinda, os vampiros iriam buscá-la, dia 31 de Julho, para iniciarem um treino. Aí, não seria apenas Sirius a opor-se. Lucius, Remus, Tonks e, quem sabe, a própria Dahlia iriam resmungar malefícios.

Sorriu novamente quando viu a delicadeza no modo de como Harry pegava na taça de porcelana chinesa e a levava aos lábios. Tinha modos muito educados, e não falava apenas do modo como se pronunciava, e tinha uma postura muito direita e relaxada. Criticamente, notou como tinha alguns modos rudes e, quando o escutava gargalhar, lembrava vagamente uma gargalhada canina. A mesma gargalhada de Sirius. Saltou o olhar para Sirius, reprovadoramente. Ele nem sequer se deu conta que os seus modos rebeldes influenciavam o jovem. Bom, nesse aspecto, o primo sempre fora aluado. Pressentiu que ambos tinham uma relação muito estreita e não pôde evitar gargalhar por dentro. Lucius teria que lutar imenso que queria que Dahlia fosse tão relaxada com ele, como era com Sirius.

Harry mirava o chá como se ele fosse o centro de todas as respostas. Ele notara como Andromeda o encarava sabiamente e como o padrinho parecia um demente pronto a atacar. Ele estava nervoso. _Muito_. Mas a experiência sempre ensinou-o a camuflar as suas emoções, apesar de pensar que Andromeda já o tinha topado há muito.

O olhar de Andromeda lembrava o de Dumbledore; parecia penetrar na alma e saber todos os teus segredos obscuros. Mas Dumbledore tinha um brilho irregular, um brilho que parecia saciar uma fome… e a mirada azul-escura da prima de Sirius apenas te fazia sentir em segurança. Um calor que te transmitia segurança e, ainda que pouco, terror. Assustava-lhe aquela mirada.

Sorriu tontamente para si e sorveu o líquido. Não tinha muita inclinação para chá, mas sem dúvida que aquele chá de maçã e canela, com chocolate granulado, era o melhor que tinha provado. Estudou Andromeda que olhava o padrinho muito divertida. Recordou-se de como a conheceu:

_Flashback_

_Quando abriu os olhos, escutou vozes alteradas que provinham do fundo do quarto. Não conhecia aquele quarto nem conhecia as vozes. Suspirou e acariciou as têmporas que estoiravam levemente. As memórias do dia anterior vieram à mente. A carta, Belinda Blacksnake, Lucius Malfoy, Dahlia, Sirius, magia, Remus e obscuridade. _

_Fechou os olhos e soltou algumas lágrimas. Aquilo tinha que ser mentira, ele não podia ser…! Tentou sentar-se, mas parecia que o seu corpo estava demasiado pesado como que para obedecer. _

_Suspirou novamente e levou as mãos à cara, limpando as lágrimas cristalinas. _

_Levantou-se, a muito custo, e passou os olhos pelo espaço. Franziu o nariz quando viu padrinho numa discussão violenta com duas mulheres e Remus lá metido pelo meio tentando acalmá-los. Reconheci Tonks pelos cabelos rosa, mas não conhecia a outra, embora a achasse muito parecida com a Metamorphmagus_

_Tinha uma altura média, tez branca e ligeiramente morena, curvas perfeitas, feições cheias e bonitas; os olhos azuis-escuros tinham alguns traços negros e o cabelo castanho-escuro caía encaracolado pelos ombros pequenos. Usava roupa muggle: calça de ganga de um tom uniforme de cintura média e perna direita e ligeiramente larga, sandálias com meio salto violetas e uma camisa de ¾ lilás com suaves linhas violetas. No seu rosto, reconheceu o nariz arrebitado e o queixo bem construído que Tonks havia herdado. Seria uma irmã mais velha? Parecia nova e mais jovem que Sirius e Remus. _

_De súbito, as miradas encontraram-se e tornou a franzir o nariz quando viu uma certa irritação e frieza dirigidos à sua pessoa. Este gesto fez a desconhecida sorrir amavelmente e aqueles dois sentimentos desapareceram instantaneamente dos seus olhos._

"_Olá, Harry. Ou deverei dizer, Dahlia?_"

_Irritado, virou-se para Sirius e Remus que o encaravam expectantes e Tonks que, estranhamente, tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva._

"_Contaste-lhe?_"

"_Teve que ser, Harry._"_ Contestou a mulher pacientemente. _"_Compreendo a tua reacção, mas eu fui amiga da tua mãe. Sirius considerou que eu seria uma peça útil para o teu dilema familiar. Para te ajudar a envolveres-te com a minha irmã._"

"_A sua irmã? É irmã de Narcissa e Bellatrix?_"_ A outra cabeceou sorrindo afirmativamente. _"_Andromeda, presumo._"

"_Andromeda Black-Tonks. Prazer em conhecer-te, Harry Potter._"_ Estendeu uma mão. _"_Ainda não és Dahlia Blacksnake Malfoy, portanto, aproveita._"

"_É a mãe de Tonks." Aceitou a mão pequena, de unhas de tamanho médio e pintadas de verde-esmeralda._ _Andromeda assentiu, todavia sorrindo. _"_Achei que era a sua irmã mais velha._"

_Andromeda riu divertida e, ao fundo, Tonks soltou a respiração furiosamente. _"_Não és o primeiro a dizer-me isso._"

"_Como te sentes, Harry?_"_ Tonks perguntou carinhosamente enquanto atravessava o quarto._

"_Bem. Um pouco confuso, mas bem."_

_Andromeda sorriu compreensivamente e bateu-lhe no ombro. _

"_Nada que um prato de comida feito por mim melhore essa resposta."_

"_Convencida._"_ Resmungou Sirius. _

_Andromeda ergueu uma sobrancelha depreciativamente e atirou-lhe uma almofada em cheio na face. _

"_Eles são sempre assim?_" _Perguntou para Remus e Tonks, enquanto observava Sirius e Andromeda que lutavam com as almofadas. _

"_Chegam a ser piores._"_ Contestou Remus._

"_Corpo de adulto, mente de criança._" _Suspirou Tonks._

_Fim Do Flashback_

"Diabos! Demoram muito…" Resmungou Sirius irritado.

"Estás muito tenso, primo." Começou Andromeda resignadamente. "Estamos em Gales. Uma viagem de Chave de Portal para Inglaterra de ida e volta demora muito. Senta-te e bebe um chá."

"Dromeda, o mínimo que preciso agora é de um chá." Retorquiu Sirius, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. "Estás bem, Har?"

"Sim, Sirius. Perguntaste isso há quinze minutos."

Harry suspirou.

Mentia e os dois Black sabiam. Ainda estava muito cansado após a manifestação densa de magia como resposta à carta de Belinda. Os seus olhos pesavam e o seu corpo estava demasiado pesado para se movimentar por ele próprio. Foi humilhante cruzar a mansão de Andromeda nos braços do padrinho como se fosse um bebé.

"Senta-te, Sirius, já me começas a pôr nervoso."

"Bebe o chá e cala-te."

Harry dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio e torceu os lábios em desprezo. Andromeda teve um _déjà vu_:

_Flashback_

"_Anda lá, Dromeda!_"

"_Mas, Bel, podem apanhar-nos!_"

"_Dromeda, deixa as regras de lado. Ninguém vai saber que fomos nós; vão culpar os Marauders!_"

"_Mas não és tu quem vai aturar os resmungos de Sirius Black! Não sabes como ele fica possesso._"

_Belinda olhou-me seriamente e depois torceu os lábios com desprezo. _

"_Azara-o. Por quê que tens varinha?_"

_Fim Do Flashback_

Elas haviam decidido pregar uma partida aos professores e aos estudantes do sétimo ano das quatro casas. Todos haviam passado um dia na enfermaria com o corpo a vomitar lesmas e com algo esponjoso e amarelo-aveia semelhante a pus a sair dos ouvidos e do nariz. Os Marauders, apesar de terem negado tudo, haviam apanhado um mês e meio de detenções com Filch e elas, Black e Blacksnake, nunca haviam sido apanhadas.

Naquele momento, ao ver aquele garoto de catorze anos a torcer os lábios, Andromeda teve a certeza que Dahlia Malfoy seria a cópia de Belinda Blacksnake na personalidade.

Infantilmente, mirou o relógio redondo que estava a um canto na sala. Desejou, fervorosamente, que eles chegassem. Não via hora para ver a Bel reencarnada naquela garota de quinze anos que, na realidade, era Harry Potter.

**--**

_POV Remus _

Quando nos Aparecemos, notei como Tonks estava tensa. Era compreensível, tendo em conta que o próprio Lucius Malfoy participou na morte trágica do pai e que ela assistira a tudo escondida. Tinha medo que ela se descontrolasse e complicasse tudo ao encarar aquele que culpava de tudo. Tonks podia ser violenta quando se tratava de casos sérios e era terrível quando fazia uso do seu temperamento Black. Havia que se estar preparado quando se lidava com ela; num momento podia ser Nymphadora Tonks, a desastrada garotinha _Metamorphmagus_, e noutro momento podia ser Nymphadora Black, a eficaz e profissional Auror.

Não havia palavras para descrever o tamanho da beleza da mansão Malfoy. Mas, também, era de se esperar. Lucius e Narcissa provinham de famílias ricas, poderosas e lendárias. Seria de esperar que o herdeiro dos Malfoy e uma das herdeiras dos Black vivessem rodeados de luxo, como aquela casa. Não pude evitar suspirar, extasiado. Se por fora era bonita e exótica, como seria por dentro? Bom, certamente seria algo iluminado, tendo em conta que Narcissa adorava decorar nos tempos livres e abominava a obscuridade; seria bem ornamentada e, por suposto, com toques femininos. Não evitei sorrir; quem sabe se Harry não seria feliz ali.

Avancei, mas somente escutei os meus passos. Voltei-me para trás e vi que Tonks franzia o nariz com desconfiança. Sorri ligeiramente e recordei-me de Andromeda, que estava na casa dela acompanhada de um furioso e nervoso Sirius Black e um ansioso Harry Potter; ela sempre tinha a mania de fazer aquele gesto quando estava desconfiada. Fui até ela e toquei-lhe no ombro. Ela pestanejou, mas não se aliviou da tensão.

"Tonks, estás bem?"

"Estou. Isto passa." Tonks assentiu levemente.

Começámos a caminhar e, graças aos meus sentidos desenvolvidos por ser um lobisomem, escutei relinchos. Sempre ouvi dizer que, por trás da mansão, havia uma grande vinha e um estábulo com cavalos. Os Malfoy eram donos de grandes, bons, finos e caros vinhos. Principalmente vinho tinto. Tinham muitas propriedades e negócios no Mundo Mágico Inglês e Francês, todavia, era o negócio de vinhos que corria melhor. Ainda que desconfiasse que Narcissa tinha ali uns quantos cordelinhos; Lucius nunca teve muito jeito em cálculos, ainda que percebesse incrivelmente de negócios.

Quando chegámos à entrada, notei como Tonks estava cada vez mais tensa, mas deixei-a confrontar os demónios. Era melhor ignorá-la, do que sair com o traseiro carbonizado.

Tonks bateu à porta.

Enquanto esperámos, lembrei-me de como reagi ao descobrir que Harry era um Malfoy. O quanto me diverti com Sirius, devido à sua expressão:

_Abri a porta cuidadosamente. _

_Aquela manifestação assombrosa de magia finalmente tinha terminado e aproveitei para ir ver Sirius e Harry enquanto os demais verificavam os estragos. Foi um milagre que ninguém tenha sido ferido. Algumas paredes ruíram, as escadas quebraram e toda a mobília e objectos de decoração foram queimados pelo fogo e repelidos pelo vento. Lá em baixo, feitiços Reparo eram disparados das varinhas para consertar tudo e Emmeline resmungava que tinham que ir comprar coisas decorativas enquanto Hestia, Tonks e Kingsley riam muito alto. Só havia uma lástima: a Sra. Black ainda estava viva__**.**_

_A meu ver, aquele quarto tinha sofrido bastante. Reconheci algumas vestes de Sirius chamuscadas e vi o baú de Harry obscuro como carvão. Havia muita madeira quebrada no chão e um forte cheiro a queimado que era bastante agoniante. Havia um pouco de vento no ar e pedaços de vidro no chão. Ao meio do quarto, vi o meu melhor amigo e o adolescente abraçados de modo muito apertado. _

_Que teria acontecido? _

_O que justificava, daquela vez, a magia desequilibrada e o quase imperceptível cheiro a lágrimas que só eu conseguia cheirar? _

_Aos pés de Sirius havia uns pedaços de pergaminho que tinham sobrevivido milagrosamente. O que seria?_

"_Harry, estás bem?" Perguntei._

"_Temos que falar, Remus. Seriamente." A voz de Sirius ecoou pelo quarto. "Sobrou algum sítio?"_

"_Julgo que a outra parte da mansão. Mas o que aconteceu? Harry está bem?"_

"_Estou bem, Remus." Harry soltou-se do padrinho e encarou-me com os seus olhos verdes avermelhados e tristes. "Alguém saiu magoado?"_

"_Conjuramos os escudos a tempo e saímos ilesos. Mas esta parte não saiu bem parada, Sirius. E a tua mãe sobreviveu…"_

"_Infelizmente." Murmurou Sirius arrastadamente. Pegou no afilhado pelas axilas e carregou-o ao colo. Vi como a sua cintura era apertada pelas pernas do adolescente e a cabeça dele caía no seu ombro. "Não te importas de pegar nesses papéis, Moony?"_

_Assim fiz e apressei-me a ir atrás dele que caminhava em passos largos pelos corredores lúgubres e pouco abalados que davam para a outra parte da mansão. Não conhecia aquela parte e era-me novo estar ali. Parecia que aquele lado era bastante mais obscuro, rico e húmido que a outra parte. Algo me dizia que Sirius também não gostava muito de estar ali. Cruzámos à direita e ambos estávamos num corredor com a forma de um L ao contrário. Ao virarmos à esquerda, o meu amigo entrou numa das portas e fechou-a rapidamente. Notei que estava levemente pálido._

_O quarto onde estávamos era muito vazio. Tinha um quadro grande uma família de rostos frios e vestes negras. Reconheci o rosto do meu amigo, o único sorridente e com malícia divertida no olhar gris, a face branca de Narcissa, a loucura nos olhos de Bellatrix, a inteligente mirada de Regulus e o olhar sonhador na face de Andromeda. Eram os herdeiros da família Black. _

_Para além dessa pintura, havia duas enormes estantes de livros, sofás vermelhos-escuros, bonecas de porcelana e brinquedos de madeira ricos. Havia um urso de pelúcia a um canto, algo roto, mas em bom estado. Era, pelo conteúdo, o quarto de brincar dos meninos quando eram novos._

_Sirius pousou o afilhado num dos sofás e sorriu-lhe. _

"_Podes conjurar uma manta para ele, Moony?_"_ Fiz um movimento de varinha e uma manta azul-escura caiu sobre o corpo de Harry. _

_Sirius sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros desalinhados. _"_Dorme, magricelas. Não te preocupes com as horas. Dorme…_"

"_Não quero sonhar…_"_ Sussurrou passando, inconscientemente, a mão na cicatriz._

"_Não irás. Prometo._"

_Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos, sabendo interiormente que isso seria mentira. Mirei reprobatoriamente Sirius pelas falsas esperanças mas não disse nada. _

_Sentei-me num outro sofá e junto de Sirius aguardei que o menino finalmente adormecesse para saber o que diabo se passava. Quando Harry respirava calmamente, o meu melhor amigo fez-me sinal e afastámo-nos para o fundo do quarto. Sirius não disse nada, apenas estendeu os tais papéis. Em silêncio, li e os meus olhos arregalaram-se a cada linha e balancei a cabeça de vez em quando. _

_Sorri vitoriosamente e mirei Sirius com aquele olhar que parecia dizer 'Eu sabia!' e que ele não gostava nada. Aumentei o meu sorriso ao vê-lo surpreendido. Com certeza não esperava esta reacção da minha parte._

"_Leste o mesmo que eu, Moony?_"

"_Li, sim, Padfoot._"_ Devolvi-lhe a carta e sorri-lhe convencido. _"_Mas já me esperava algo assim. Só precisava de provas para tal. E essa carta veio mesmo a calhar._"

"_Moony, nós não estamos a falar do mesmo assunto, só pode._"_ Sirius resmungou ainda espantado._ "_Diz aqui que o _nosso_ Harry é filho da Belinda Blacksnake e Lucius 'Cabelo Perfeito' Malfoy. Diz aqui ele é vampiro, mulher e Dahlia Malfoy. Será que não entendes?_"

"_Entendo perfeitamente, Padfoot. Eu sei ler._"

"_E se for um esquema de Voldemort?_"

"_Não me parece. Fiz vários trabalhos com a Bel quando éramos novos e conheço a letra dela. É _essa_._"

"_Mas e se for um plano?_"_ Insistiu Padfoot _"_E se for um plano dos Malfoy?_"

"_Sirius!_"_ Ralhei impaciente. _"_Tu próprio disseste: _filho de Lucius Malfoy_ e Belinda Blacksnake. Qual o propósito do Lucius de escrever o próprio nome na carta e escrever algo com tanta emotividade? Não me parece obra deles._"_ Declarei sabiamente._

"_É o meu afilhado, Moony. O Harry não se preocupa com o cabelo, com a roupa, com modos, com elegância, com regras, com superioridade, com a masculinidade – não que ele seja um completo idiota mal-ajeitado, despenteado, desordenado e etc. – mas eles não são iguais! Não tem coração frio, miradas frias, rosto vazio e privado de emoções, o nariz empinado, o queixo erguido arrogantemente, os cabelos besuntados com gel. Pensa, Remus._"

"_Pensa tu, Sirius. Mas vamos fazer como queres. Olha para o teu afilhado e diz-me o que vez de James e Lily._"

"_Ele tem o cabelo do James._"_ Começou Sirius sem duvidar. _"_Os olhos de Lily; manias de James; é bom jogador como James; é esperto como Lily; é puro como James e Lily, é…_"

"Emocionalmente_._"_ Rosnei._

_Sirius fitou o afilhado, pensativo. _

"_Sorri como a Lily. Morde os lábios quando está nervoso como Lily; desalinha o cabelo como Lily; irrita-se facilmente como James; não suporta traições como James; tem quedas por garotas complicadas; mete-se em problemas…_"

_Comecei a negar com a cabeça. _

"_O QUE FOI!?_"

"_Olha que ainda o acordas!_"_ Repreendi. _"_Sirius, meu amigo, nem James nem Lily franzem o nariz; nem torcem os lábios em desprezo; não franzem a testa quando estão cépticos; não arrastam as palavras; não falam com sarcasmo… Tu não vês, pois não, Padfoot?_"

_Sorri tristemente e coloquei a mão no ombro do moreno que, desistindo, deixou cair os ombros. _

"_Tu e James sempre foram mais do que amigos, Sirius. Sempre fomos próximos, é verdade, mas a vossa amizade era a amizade e o amor entre dois irmãos. Eu sofri, mas tu carregaste o pior. Por isso é que cuidas tanto o Harry, não só porque te lembra Prongs, como também é uma forma de evitares fracassares novamente. Vai ser difícil, compreendo-te, contudo, tens que te lembrar que Harry sempre será Harry. Lá por ser um Malfoy, uma garota, um ser imortal e obscuro, isso não lhe afectará a maneira de ser para connosco. Talvez se torne frio e desconfiado, demasiado protector e crítico, mas ninguém melhor do que tu o conhece verdadeiramente. Quando Harry se tornar quem é, não o podes abandonar. Lembra-te, Paddy, quantas mais máscaras aquele rapazinho magrinho e inocente vestir, ele sempre será como nós conhecemos._"

_Sirius levou as mãos aos olhos e esfregou-os. Um forte suspiro de cansaço saiu dos seus lábios e os seus olhos miraram o adolescente adormecido._

"_Odeio quando tens razão e tens um absurdo controlo sobre mim, as minhas acções e mente… Mas se eles o ferem…!_"

"_Então, meu amigo, eu próprio verterei o meu sangue por ele e matarei pelas minhas mãos._"_ Declarei firmemente._

_Sirius assentiu. Era nestas alturas que eu notava que ele não queria ser meu inimigo. Se alguém tocasse na minha cria, seria o começo de uma guerra pessoal que nem o próprio Merlim poderia parar._

"_Ei, Moony, tenho uma ideia._"

_Fitei-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. _"_O que estás a tramar, Padfoot?_"

"_Meu querido Moony, por quê que não mandamos um _Howler_ de boas vindas?_"

"_Enlouqueceste!_"

"_Talvez._" _Sorriu Sirius inocentemente. _"_Faço tudo pelo meu afilhado, Moony. E vamos precisar da Tonks e da Dromeda._"

"_Bonito._" _Bufei. Timidamente, um sorriso invadiu o meu rosto. _"_Está bem, Pad._"

_Sirius sorriu maliciosamente._

_Fim Do Flashback_

Sirius era muito unido a Harry. Descobrir que os Malfoy eram parte do seu afilhado e da vida do seu afilhado, era-lhe muito difícil de aceitar. Eu, por minha parte, apoiarei Harry em todas as decisões que tome. Mas se ele sai lastimado, Sirius nem vai poder exclamar "Malfoy!" pois o coração de Lucius parará de bater assim que o tiver nas minhas mãos. Soa violento, ainda para mais alguém como eu; todavia, Harry é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. E não só por ser filho de James e Lily. É por ser Harry e eu o amar como se fosse meu filho.

A porta abriu-se e Lucius entrou-me na minha vista. Sorri ao notar como estava ansioso, de acordo com os seus olhos grises, apesar do seu rosto estar impassível. Fitei Tonks e não pude evitar balançar a cabeça. A doce Nymphadora Tonks deu lugar à fria Nymphadora Black. Dei-lhe umas palmadinhas nos ombros e mirei Lucius.

"Olá, Lucius."

_Fim Do POV Remus_

**--**

"**T**ens a certeza que não queres vir, Draco?" Perguntou Narcissa com nervosismo ao filho que estava sentada no topo das escadas a fitá-la friamente. Estava muito bonita no seu vestido largo até aos joelhos, cor cinza-chumbo e de finas alças que faziam um X nas costas; os pés estavam aconchegados numas sandálias cinzentas-escuras fechadas à frente e de salto raso, e o cabelo loiro caía encaracolado pelos ombros nus.

"Fazia-te bem arejar." Insistiu novamente.

"Dispenso." Resmungou depreciativamente Draco.

"Estás a ser infantil, filho, mas eu compreendo-te. Provavelmente, não deves ser o único a reagir assim." Lucius desceu as escadas e contornou a figura do filho. Foi até à esposa e sorriu-lhe em aprovação. "Estás linda, querida." Narcissa riu e retribuiu-lhe o elogio. A túnica negra com leves detalhes prateados na longa capa e as botas de salto médio que ecoavam pelo soalho, caíam como uma luva e acentuava-lhe mais a beleza. E, claro, não podia faltar o bastão negro com uma serpente prata agarrada pela mão, que era o troféu dos Malfoy e passava de geração em geração.

"Eles estão atrasados?"

"Não deram horário específico, querido, tem calma. De certeza que não queres vir, Draco?"

"Sim, mãe."

Narcissa encolheu os ombros e optou por desistir. Se calhar, se ela estivesse na pele do filho, também reagiria desse modo, mas faria algum mal um pouco de… _afabilidade_? Qual era o problema de ir ter com o Harry Potter? Não teriam que ser os melhores amigos ou os grandes irmãos naquele momento preciso do encontro, mas mostrava um pouco de respeito. No entanto, quando Draco metia uma coisa na cabeça, nunca desistia. E ninguém o conseguia obrigar. E se alguém tentava, Draco ficava com um humor que até assustaria o mesmíssimo Lorde Voldemort.

Fitou o marido com carinho. Ao contrário dela, dissimulava perfeitamente o nervosismo daquela surpresa inesperada. Como será que ambos reagiriam? Iriam abraçar-se? Apertavam as mãos ou trocariam um frio aceno de cabeça? Lucius podia fazer o gesto que quisesse, mas para o garoto corresponder Sirius Black teria que dar o braço a torcer. E isso seria deveras complicado. Um _Pop_ abafado tirou-a dos seus devaneios.

"Eles chegaram, Lucius."

O patriarca assentiu algo pensativo e encaminhou-se para a porta. Estava nervoso, mas isso não era algo que iria admitir ante todos. Respirou fundo, agarrou na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

"Olá, Lucius." Lupin sorriu abertamente como costumava fazer.

"Lupin e… _Tonks_…" Malfoy arrastou as palavras, friamente, notando quem ela era. Memórias regressaram à sua mente. Uma noite. Mundo muggle. Casa de Andromeda. Ted Tonks. "Espero que a viagem não tenha sido cansativa."

"Não foi." Rosnou Tonks, de súbito, com uma hostilidade que até Remus a encarou surpreso. "Estão prontos?"

"Entrem, por favor."

Lucius desviou-se e ambos entraram na casa. Narcissa, finalmente pronta, encarou-os com um sorriso incrivelmente aberto, mas que diminuiu levemente.

"Olá, Remus, Nymphadora." Tonks nem sequer se molestou em corrigir, apenas encarou a tia friamente. "Ele não veio?"

"Espera-nos na casa de Andromeda. E mesmo que ele quisesse vir, não pode. Não, sem trazer Sirius de trela." Respondeu Remus educadamente.

"Entendo." Cabeceou Narcissa, identificando que a sobrinha e a irmã já sabiam de tudo. Pelo menos, só Tonks estava chateada. Fitou Draco, mas o filho saiu a passos largos. Balançou a cabeça e olhou os recém chegados. "Reagiu muito mal e julgo que vai demorar uns tempos até aceitar o facto. E Harry?"

"Mal. A sua magia descontrolou-se e danificou uma parte da casa." Remus omitiu falar de "Grimmauld Place" e prosseguiu: "Não aceitou completamente bem e julgo que vai demorar um tempo indeterminado até se acarinhar com vocês. No entanto, só vos quero alertar. Ferem-no, física ou psicologicamente, e estão feitos comigo." Ameaçou Remus e Tonks apoiou-o, assentindo freneticamente. "Já para não falar de Sirius…" Acrescentou com um sorriso amplo.

"Nem eu, nem a minha esposa ou o meu filho temos intenções de magoar a Dahlia. Apenas queremos que ela fique onde pertence, junto da sua família, e onde não lhe faltará nada. Queremos que ela entre para as nossas vidas tal como deveria ter sido, faz quinze anos. Devo isso à Bel e a mim próprio." Lucius suspirou. "Ainda que isso signifique abandonar os ramos."

"Isso é um assunto muito importante que merece ser dialogado e estudado quando estivermos todos juntos. Quer goste ou não, tenho a certeza que Harry não irá permitir que arrisque o seu pescoço, Narcissa e Draco para Voldemort." Resmungou Nymphadora.

"Dumbledore não sabe?" Questionou Lucius.

"Estamos a ponderar em contar ou não contar. Ainda temos que decidir. Primeiro, passaremos esta fase e depois falaremos sobre isso." Contestou Remus. "Suponho que seria melhor ir andando antes que Sirius julgue que fomos assassinados. Não se importam de usar Chave de Portal?" Narcissa negou e Lucius apoiou-a, ainda que detestava esse meio. "Perfeito. Tonks, o botão?"

Tonks abriu a capa azul e tirou um botão branco. Com um toque de varinha, o objecto aumentou o triplo de tamanho e todos agarraram nele. "Todos prontos? Cinco… quatro… três… dois… um…!"

E _Pop_.

Nas escadas, Draco mirava com desprezo o lugar onde, outrora, estiveram os seus pais.

--

**Tolerância:**

Do latim _tolerare_ (sustentar, suportar), é um termo que define o grau de aceitação diante de um elemento contrário a uma regra moral, cultural, civil ou física.

É uma qualidade de quem suporta. É uma qualidade de quem perdoa. É uma qualidade de quem aceita.

**--**

_POV Draco_

Tinha a mansão só para mim.

Foi o primeiro que pensei assim que fiquei sozinho após os meus pais, o lobisomem e a maluca desaparecerem para casa da tia Andromeda. Fui andando para o meu quarto e fechei-me lá, tal como foram os dias que se seguiram após descobrir que o meu maior inimigo tinha um laço de parentesco comigo e, ainda por cima, era uma garota e vampira. Soava incrivelmente estranho. Como diziam os muggles? Ah, sim, _transexual_! Era isso que São Potter era agora. Até aposto no título d' O Profeta Diário: _Escândalo: Harry Potter é Transexual! Reputação dos Malfoy arruinada!_

Para falar a verdade, sempre quis um irmão. Um _irmão_! Não uma _irmã_! Há uma grande diferença entre os dois. Com um irmão, podes conversar sobre garotas, sexo, masturbação, Quidditch e etc. Com uma irmã? Sapatinhos para cá, verniz para acolá, saias pelo chão e uma gaveta cheia de vibradores! Fala sério! Quem quer uma garota como irmã? Só se for o desgraçado do Weasley… Imagino como ele sofre.

Mas esse não era o meu problema! É POTTER! É a bicha, o garoto infectado com síndrome de herói, o Gryffindor desmazelado! Quem o quer na família? Para que estou a falar se já sei a resposta? Pois claro… os WEASLEY!

Eu nunca o odiei de verdade… Eu adorava-o quando era um garoto. Cresci a ouvir o nome dele! Era o meu sonho conhecê-lo, ser amigo dele, estar na mesma casa que ele, posar com ele para as fotografias… Era o meu sonho. Quando me deitei, na noite anterior de ir para Hogwarts, havia dito à minha mãe: "_Eu prometo, mãe, vou fazer de tudo para que o meu sonho seja cumprido!_" Mas o Potter estragou tudo! Admito que não comecei da melhor forma, mas o imbecil podia ter pensado com a cabeça e vir ter comigo! Eu aproximava-me sempre dele. Incluso marquei um duelo, ao qual faltei, por cobardia, e no qual pensava oferecer-lhe a minha amizade! Havia pensado em tudo.

Mas os Slytherins nunca foram valentes. Astutos, mas não valentes.

E a partir daí, eu e o Potter começámos a conquistar o título de "Eternos Rivais". Preferia "Eternos Amigos" ou "Eternos Irmãos", nunca um título piroso como aquele. Gostaria de ser eu o seu confidente e guardião, ter o papel do Weasley. Ao menos, eu sei distinguir verdadeiros amigos. Eu nunca lhe teria voltado as costas naquele estúpido torneio.

No meu enorme quarto, caminhei até á minha cama e sentei-me. Puxei uma caixa debaixo da cama e abria. Recortes de jornais velhos. "O Menino Que Viveu!"; "O Fim Da Primeira Guerra!"; "Morte Dos Potter: O Menino Que Sobreviveu!" Imensos títulos de variados jornais ali, fotografias de James e Lily com a túnica dos Aurores ou a segurar o pequeno Harry numas festas formais ou informais – cortesia da sua mãe –, fotografias do bebé Harry… Imensa coisa dele. Incluso a data de aniversário dele tinha ali guardado! Guardara tudo quando fora para casa, no Natal. Queria queimar mas a minha mãe impediu-me, dizendo-me: "_Guarda. Quem sabe se, um dia, vocês não se tornam os melhores amigos. Ou, quem sabe, se não mostrarás isso aos teus filhos. A tua admiração por um herói que não gosta de ti._"

E guardei. De vez em quando, abria a caixa e dava uma vista de olhos.

Sorri e peguei num porta-retratos prateado. Foi uma colagem que fiz no meu primeiro ano, ao pegar numa fotografia dele com onze anos. Juntei a minha, com o uniforme de Slytherin, e colei-a com a dele. O meu braço pousava no seu ombro e o braço dele pousava no meu. Em baixo estava escrito: "_Prometo solenemente que serei o melhor amigo de Harry Potter_" Um sonho puro que foi por terra quando Potter recusou a minha amizade pela de um Weasley.

Suspirei e tornei a guardar tudo.

Era o que me faltava. Se esperavam que tratasse bem aquela criatura que tinha por irmã, estavam muito enganados.

Uma bastarda.

Eu, que fui severamente educado como um Malfoy, nunca pensei que o pai, aquela figura que admirava, criasse uma bastarda e, ainda por cima, permitisse que ela transportasse o apelido. Se dependesse de mim, Dahlia Malfoy ou Harry Potter passariam o Inferno naquela casa. Nada melhor que uma pequena vingança por todos os anos de humilhação.

Finalmente, o destino estava do meu lado.

Sorri e abandonei o quarto. Ia ter com _Persephone_, dar uma volta à propriedade.

_Fim do POV Draco_

**--**

**H**arry suspirou.

Estava aborrecido. Remus e Tonks nunca mais chegavam com os Malfoy, e Sirius e Andromeda conversavam "coisas de adultos" a um canto. Era _aborrecidíssimo_ estar ali. Pensou em pegar a velha _Nimbus 2000 _de Tonks e dar uma volta, mas algum Muggle poderia vê-lo e não queria arranjar confusão a Andromeda. Suspirou profundamente e ignorou os olhares molestos dos adultos.

_Pop._

Sobressaltou-se e pôs-se de pé, tal como um cadete obedecendo a um general. Estava rígido que nem uma tábua e nem notou como Sirius se tinha colocado à sua frente, pronto a protegê-lo. Engoliu em seco quando viu as figuras de Remus e Tonks a afastarem-se e arregalou os olhos levemente.

Narcissa Malfoy correu até Andromeda e abraçou-a. Não foi isso que o espantou. O que lhe espantou foi o facto do frio e prateado olhar de Lucius Malfoy ter caído na sua figura e, como que por mágica, obrigou-o a agachar a cabeça. Que diabo? Nem com Snape agachava a cabeça! Mas foi uma reacção compreensiva.

Lucius Malfoy era o seu pai.

_Pai_.

De repente, aquela palavra causava-lhe arrepios.

"Olá, Harry…"

**To Be Continued **

_Reviews:_

**Matthew Potter Malfoy: **Oi! Obrigada pelo teu comentário. Realmente tens razão. O Harry/Dahlia só sofre e, todavia, o sofrimento ainda começa. Eu sei, sou má! Sim, Draco é tão conhecido por nós pelo seu carácter que a sua reacção, certamente, não seria abrir os braços e dizer: "Bem-vinda a casa, mana!" Soa ilógico! Tentei fazer tudo um pouco "à la muggle" e por isso, considerei que não ficaria assim tão mau o bater das portas. Nada de incesto! Não neste fic… quem sabe se faço alguma deles… e esse lado… que bom que concordas comigo! Eu apenas explorei o lado que a J.K.R. devia ter retratado nos livros. Até que ficou bem, não? Sabes, eu já tinha este capítulo escrito mentalmente. Só que tudo se arruinou à medida que escrevia, até que finalmente me decidi ;) Muito obrigada e beijos!

**Estrela Polar: **Olá! Obrigada pelo teu review! Sim, realmente, foi um capítulo curto ;) Que bom que curtiste o howler! Espero que continues a gostar e a mostrares-te presente na minha fic. Um beijo!

**Cissy Potter: **Hello! Obrigada pelo elogio. O Death Eater? Bom… lê a fic. Num capítulo, isso será revelado. E, sim, a explosão de magia será relevante para o decorrer da fic. Não sei em que capítulo calha, mas vai haver uma explicação. Que bom que gostas da relação entre o Sirius e do Harry. Pois, Draco é _adolescente_. Achei que seria fixe que ele tivesse uma reacção muggle! Muito obrigada, Cissy. Essa frase foi tão profunda! Lê o capítulo e verás como ele reagiu. Um beijo e até breve!

**Laís Mayara: **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo teu review :D! Fico muito feliz que estejas a apreciar a fic. Demorei, mas finalmente saiu como queria a porra do capítulo. Fiquei com dores de cabeça só de tentar resolvê-lo. Encaixar as reacções de modo a que não interfiram nos diálogos… Grrr! Obrigada e um beijo!

**Iliana: **Oi! Muito obrigada. Que bom que estás a gostar da fic. Quanto à reunião, só no próximo capítulo. Lamento por não ser neste. Um beijo!

**Miyu Amamyia: **Oi! Tiveste sorte, garota! Se chegasses um pouco mais tarde, já não estavas na lista. Que bom que estás a _amar_ a fic! E, sim, sou portuguesa. Compreendo a tua observação e espero que não te incomode na leitura… Fico muito contente ao saber que vais acompanhá-la e esperarei que goste das outras. Obrigada e beijos!

Deixem reviews!

:)

**Pan**


	5. Four

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoys: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**Four: ****Hoping For A Signal **

**A**lbus Dumbledore entrou na nobre e muito antiga Blacks Manor, e estranhou. Silêncio. Demasiado silêncio. Era incomum e ele jurava que tinha lá membros da Ordem da Fénix a vigiar e a preparar a reunião.

Desfez-se do manto azul-escuro estrelado e avançou em direcção à cozinha, localização habitual dos membros. E, ao abrir a porta, encontrou-se com Hestia Jones, na sua túnica roxa, Emmeline Vance, com roupas muggles e algo corada, Kingsley Shacklebolt, com a túnica dos Aurores, e Alastor Moody, cujo olho girava mais louco que nunca. Sorriu alegremente para eles, em modo de saudação, mas o seu sorriso morreu ao não notar Remus, Nymphadora e, sobretudo, Sirius e Harry.

"Olá, meus amigos. Aonde está Harry? Preciso de falar com ele…"

"Óptimo, porque é mesmo necessário." Afirmou asperamente Emmeline afastando uma madeixa de cabelo. "Ele quase nos mata."

"Não sejas idiota, Emmeline. Harry apenas se exaltou um pouco, Albus." Explicou Kingsley e, de vez em quando, assassinava Vance com a mirada. "Descarregou a sua magia violentamente e danificou a casa, mas nada de muito preocupante. Sirius, Remus e Tonks têm estado com ele desde ontem e quase não apareceu cá em baixo.

"Ele _nunca_ apareceu cá em baixo, Albus." Corrigiu Hestia firmemente. "Têm lá estado em cima, na parte que Sirius proibiu de irmos, num quarto qualquer."

"Mas que história é essa de explosão de magia? Na carta que me enviaram foi apenas um desabamento." Demandou Dumbledore um pouco surpreso pelas palavras do grupo. Notou Kingsley corar levemente e sorriu. "Tudo bem, Kingsley. Não estou zangado pelo Harry, mas pensei que tivessem confiança em mim."

"E tenho, Albus, mas o rapaz estava muito abalado e achei que ele não merecia as tuas questões… _preocupadas_. Lamento se errei, mas…"

"Acarinhaste-te com ele." Albus aumentou o sorriso e o Auror assentiu. Ignorou os sopros molestos de Hestia e Emmeline e fitou Alastor que estava em silêncio. "Notas-te algo diferente nele?"

"Nada."

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Moody? Mal falaste hoje…" Comentou Emmeline.

"Mete-te na tua vida, Vance." Retorquiu friamente o ex. Auror. "Apenas acredito que essa descarga de magia é muito estranha. Desconfio que há algo pelo meio."

"Bom, isso só poderemos concluir após eu falar com Harry." Sorriu Dumbledore amplamente. "Hestia, minha querida, não te importas de ir chamá-lo?" A mulher assentiu e saiu da cozinha. "E Remus, Tonks e Sirius não deram sinais?"

Emmeline negou e confidenciou: "Foi como te disse há pouco. Eles têm estado com o Potter desde que se deu a explosão de magia. Nem sequer desceram para comer."

"Crêem que podem ter saído? Pelas lareiras ou por aparição?" Perguntou Albus, sentando-se numa cadeira e acariciando a sua barba pensativamente.

"O alarme não soou e eu não dei conta de nada." Respondeu Alastor franzindo, entre espaços curtos de tempo, o nariz.

" Que estranho…"

Um grito no andar de cima sobressaltou-os e, em meio segundo, Albus, Vance, Shacklebolt e Moody pegaram nas varinhas e correram na direcção do grito. Todavia, antes de avançassem muito, a figura corada e aterrorizada de Hestia atravessou-lhes pelo caminho.

"O que foi, mulher?" Questionou Kingsley vendo a companheira de trabalho a recolher ar de segundo a segundo.

"O Potter, Albus…" Balbuciou a mulher que parecia que ia desmaiar. Emmeline, preocupada, susteve-a. "Harry Potter desapareceu, Albus…"

**--**

**U**m ambiente animado e festivo jazia, como sempre, na casa dos Weasley.

A cozinha era o estabelecimento maior da casa e estava lotada de gente. Montes de cabeças ruivas. As janelas estavam abertas e um ou outro pássaro passava por ali, piando e fazendo rir os ocupantes do espaço. Um cheiro gostoso a comida invadia as narinas de cada um e as gargalhadas quebravam o silêncio entre espaços de tempo; notava-se, também, um pouco de música de um outro canto da casa e escutava-se o folhear insistente de papel, quiçá um livro, um jornal ou uma revista.

Perto do fogão e do lava-loiça estavam duas mulheres, sendo uma mais jovem que a outra. A descascar e a comer cenoura, encontrava-se Ginevra Weasley, baixinha e franzina, de cabelos cor de fogo atados num alto rabo-de-cavalo e com os seus olhos castanhos-claros a fitarem, de vez em quando, a porta; Molly Weasley, um pouco forte e baixa, tinha os cabelos vermelhos apanhados num carrapito e, com os seus severos olhos cor de mel, fitavam todo o pessoal masculino que estava sentado na mesa a gargalhar, principalmente certos gémeos. Ambas eram as únicas mulheres da casa e ocupavam-se sempre daquelas tarefas.

Completamente distribuídos pela comprida mesa de madeira, estavam seis homens.

Arthur Weasley, marido de Molly e pai de todos os demais, com o rosto preenchido por adoráveis sardas, o cabelo vermelho e limpo a emoldurar-lhe o rosto e os olhos divertidos, folheava o que parecia ser um jornal, _O Profeta Diário_; ao lado dele, estava William, com o seu cabelo comprido amarrado num elástico, de olhos azuis carregados de malícia e a argola prateada na orelha esquerda que abanava quando ria de vez em quando; jogava uma partida de xadrez com Ronald, tão alto quanto ele, de olhos azulados e enormes sardas nas maçãs do rosto, que tinha o sobrolho franzido; mais perto da porta, estavam os gémeos, George e Frederick, ambos da mesma altura, com o mesmo cabelo e olhos cor de mel, a murmurarem e a sorrirem de um modo travesso e, por fim, muitíssimo afastado de todos, estava Percival, com os óculos de aro muito fino a escorregarem-lhe no nariz e os olhos quase negros a estudarem atentamente o grosso livro que pousava no seu colo.

"Arthur, querido, não achas que o nosso Charles devia ter chegado, já?" Perguntou Molly, nervosa, ao marido.

"Tem calma, Molly. Com certeza teve algum contratempo pelo caminho." Contestou Arthur, pacientemente. "Ele virá."

"Pois eu estranho a sua demora." Interrompeu Percy com uma ligeira frieza. "Charlie sempre foi pontual e, se ele tivesse "algum contratempo", como o senhor diz, avisaria."

"Para quê essa hostilidade, Percival?" Questionou Ginny enquanto mordia uma cenoura e ignorava a mirada da mãe. "Foi algum bicho?"

"Não foi um bicho, minha irmã." Replicou Percy cordialmente.

"Pois não." Concordou George sério. "Foi algo muito pior."

Fred, a seu lado, cabeceou afirmativamente.

"Foi algo denominado de Penny. _Penny-poo._"

"Terminaste com a Penelope, Percy, querido?" Molly aproximou-se do filho e assassinou os gémeos com a mirada, que riam escandalosamente.

"Não é da sua conta, mãe." O aludido incorporou-se do assento e lançou uma mirada molesta aos irmãos antes de sair da cozinha.

"Frederick, George e Ginevra! Por quê que têm sempre que se intrometer com o vosso irmão?"

"É divertido." Contestou a garota e os gémeos assentiram com sorrisos maliciosos.

"Se gozassem com vocês, o que fariam?"

"Eu dava uma sapatada no traseiro ao desgraçado que se atrevesse." Respondeu Ginny com arrogância.

"Nem falar de nós." Iniciou Fred. "Porque não seria uma sapatada…"

"Seriam coices. O idiota fugiria com o rabo entre as pernas." Completou George.

"Queres dizer, com o livro, não?" Interrompeu Bill com um leve sorriso.

Molly suspirou, Arthur balançou a cabeça e os filhos riram. Somente Ron, que estava com os olhos no jogo, ficou em silêncio. E depois sorriu abertamente.

"O que foi, Ron?" Perguntou Bill notando o gesto.

"Xeque-mate, Bill."

O irmão mais velho bufou e com uma mirada critica analisou o jogo à procura de algo que mudasse o veredicto do seu irmão que, agora, bebia um copo de água de um trago.

"Nunca mais jogo contigo. Ganhas sempre!"

"Isso vindo de ti é um elogio, Bill." Replicou Ginny mordendo uma cenoura e recebendo palmadas na cabeça da mãe. "Tu sempre foste o campeão e foste derrotado pelo teu irmão mais novo. Perdendo atributos, _William_?"

"Não me chames William." Rosnou o aludido. Mas abriu um sorriso amistoso. "Mas eu estou orgulhoso do _Ronald_. Se não fosse eu, ele não seria assim tão bom."

"Convencido." Resmungou Ronald. "E não me chames de Ronald. É _Ron_!"

Arthur sorriu levemente ao ver os dois filhos a iniciarem uma nova partida e fitou os gémeos. Não pôde evitar de usar uma expressão mais séria.

George e Fred eram uns jovens muito emotivos e revolucionários, sempre contra as regras e autoridades e com mentes criativas. Desde pequenos de desfrutavam de incomodar os adultos e os irmãos com as suas experiências esquisitas. E, então, com a sua entrada em Hogwarts, foi o suficiente. Os _Marauder's_ tornaram-se os seus ídolos e quase todos os dias da semana recebiam cartas da Prof. McGonagall acerca dos acidentes provocados na escola. E depois as cartas acentuaram-se quando o mais novo, Ron, e os seus dois amigos peliculares, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, se envolviam em encrencas de muitas maneiras. Mas sem dúvida, o pior era quando os gémeos e Harry confraternizavam. Ele sabia quem eram os pais e os padrinhos desse garoto e a travessura parecia ter sido hereditária. Ele não sabia de onde arranjaram os galeões para comprar aquela loja em Hogsmeade. Mas seja como for, estava a ser muito próspero e os gémeos estavam deveras entusiasmados com o negócio. Mas ele desconfiava.

Percy era quem mais lhe preocupava. Estava muito estranho, pouco falador e sempre envolto nos livros. Recebia corujas misteriosas a qualquer hora do dia e fechava-se no quarto. Desconfiava que esse rapaz estava a tramar algo muito mau. O filho nunca tivera espírito aventureiro, mas o mistério sempre foi uma característica que o acompanhou ainda na tenra idade.

E olhou Ginny.

A sua pequena menina estava a crescer. Como ele se preocupou quando o Prof. Dumbledore lhe mandou uma carta por coruja a dizer que ela quase tinha sido morta no seu primeiro ano. Mas isso, contrariando as expectativas negativas de Arthur, apenas ajudou para Ginevra madurar e encarar o mundo com uma profunda maturidade que nem o próprio Ron, um ano mais velho que ela, chegava a alcançar.

Bill, de todos, era o rebelde. Sempre com os cabelos compridos e as orelhas furadas, aparecia com diversas raparigas por semana e trabalhava no Egipto. Todavia, como a guerra estava a estalar, segundo Dumbledore, Bill estava a tentar arranjar trabalho em Inglaterra para ficar mais perto de casa.

E, finalmente, Charles. Ou Charlie, para os amigos. Ao terminar a escola, partiu para a Roménia e, em menos de quatro anos, tornou-se o mais jovem domador de dragões. Ele lembrou-se da mirada brilhante e satisfeita quando o filho lhe contou que, finalmente, poderia explorar o mundo e fazer o que sempre sonhava desde criança.

Um som de aparição tirou-o dos seus devaneios. Levantou-se, sério, e pegou na varinha. Fez sinal a Molly para que esta não fizesse barulho e aproximou-se da porta. Atrás de si, escutou como Bill e Molly se posicionavam para proteger os mais novos que resmungavam baixinho.

Nem sinal de Percy.

Tinham que estar preparados. Mesmo que os funcionários do Ministério da Magia não acreditassem, ele e a sua família, como membros da Ordem da Fénix e amigos próximos de Albus Dumbledore, acreditavam fielmente que o temível lorde Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado estava vivo. Não duvidavam de nada. E estavam preparados para os ataques. Por exemplo, eles poderiam ser atacados por serem próximos de Harry e, por conseguinte, amigos de Dumbledore.

Apertou a maçaneta e, abruptamente, abriu a porta e apontou a varinha.

- Pousa a varinha ou que arma tiveres, e identifica-te!

- Que boas-vindas excelentes, pai.

- Charlie?!

--

_I feel the hands o__f Fate_

_They are suffocating _

**Within Temptation – Final Destination**

**-- **

**O**s seus olhos acompanharam aquela pequena bola branca que caía do céu e aterrava no chão, misturando-se com outras iguais a ela. E novamente fitava o céu e conectava-se com uma outra bola e, então, acompanhava-a até ao solo.

Nevava.

Ele odiava a neve e odiava fazer aquelas acções quando o tempo estava assim. Parecia que todos os seus momentos, bons e maus, bailavam diante dos seus olhos e fazia-lhe ver que todo era uma miséria. Que não valia a pena viver. E, de facto, era assim que se sentia. Sentia que já não podia aguentar, que estava velho demais para caminhar naquele mundo cheio de desgraças, mortes, tristezas e guerras. Sozinho. Sem ela. Sem _elas_. Sem Belinda. Sem Dahlia. Simplesmente, ele sozinho.

Encostou, devagar, a sua testa à fria janela e suspirou baixo.

Sentia-se terrivelmente exausto. _Vazio_. Sim, essa seria a melhor palavra para descrever como se sentia. E culpado, devo adicionar. A culpa parecia comer-lhe o corpo; como um vírus ou um cancro, como diriam os mortais. Ainda recordava aquele dia, o dia em que uma parte da sua alma fora arrancada, o dia em que a solidão o abateu e o dia em que o desespero eliminou todo o seu carácter doce, divertido, extrovertido e compreensivo. Quando ele viu uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida a desaparecer. A pequena Dahlia, com o seu doce sorriso e mirada profunda, abandonada pela sua progenitora num sítio desconhecido. E, mais tarde, o dia em que a sua irmã, guardiã e mentora, morrera. Belinda. Parecia que a estava a ver à sua frente, no meio do chão branco. Ela, com as suas vestes negras, os seus cabelos dançando ao vento e os seus olhos violetas a brilharem de malícia e carinho, somente dirigido a ele, a mirá-lo fixamente. E, depois, os seus lábios vermelhos a pronunciarem aquelas palavras: _"Cuida dela, irmãozinho."_

Três dias após a morte da sua irmã, ele percorreu o mundo. América, Ásia, Oceânia, Europa, África. Todos os recantos. Orfanatos, famílias, hospitais, igrejas, becos. Todos os lugares onde uma criança fosse parar. E nunca a encontrou. Mas nunca desistira. E Dark Kingdom também não.

Os vampiros do Clã, que estavam espalhados pelo mundo, vaguearam por ela. Pela sua líder. Sem nunca desistirem. E os dias converteram-se em meses. E os meses em anos. E os anos numa obscura solidão. Apesar de todo, ele guardava fé e esperança no seu interior. Ele queria encontrar Dahlia Blacksnake, a vampira apta para liderar os vampiros do Dark Kingdom, mas, acima de tudo, queria encontrar Dahlia, ou Lia, como lhe chamava carinhosamente, para que ela fizesse parte da sua vida. Que ela lhe iluminasse o túnel escuro e húmido por onde ele andava completamente perdido.

Muitos vampiros revoltaram-se e abandonaram o Clã. Outros morreram e outros desapareceram deixar rasto. Os que ficaram viram-se sumidos num mundo vazio, frio e completamente sombrio. Mas nunca o abandonaram nem nunca deixaram de procurar. Quando passeavam, à noite, e viam crianças loiras a sorrirem amorosamente, ficavam parados a observar e a gargalhada infantil de Dahlia inundava-lhes a mente.

Ele recordou-se de, uma vez, terem encontrado uma menina de dois anos, loira e de olhos doces, que chorava no meio de ruas abandonadas na Noruega. Faith, que o Criador a tenha nos Seus braços, havia-se emocionado e começou a chorar sangue e a gemer o nome da sua sobrinha. Fora ela quem carregara pela primeira vez o bebé e fora ela quem realizara o parto da sua irmã. Morrera apunhalada no peito por um caçador que ele próprio se encarregara de matar. Ainda que todos soubessem que fora ela própria quem se matou, ao provocar o mortal. Foi suicídio, tamanho era o desespero que a embriagava.

Afastou-se da janela, preenchido com uma variedade de emoções, e caminhou pelo lugar onde andava. Um sítio empoeirado, gelado, húmido e podre. Ele vivia em abundância, mas não precisava de luxo naquela noite. Precisava apenas de um espaço para ficar sozinho. Sem as miradas frias, compreensivas e afectuosas que recebia dos seus companheiros.

E foi então que viu, ali, em cima da cama pequena e nua, desamparado e incitando-o a ver e a desabafar. Um simples retrato. E lá estavam os dois. Ele, com os braços a abraçar um pequeno corpo loiro, e ela, Belinda, com um pequeno sorriso a iluminar o seu rosto pálido. Fora Faith que tirara aquela fotografia, cinco ou sete dias após o nascimento da sua sobrinha. Ele queimara tudo o que era da sua irmã. De Dahlia nada tinha, mas deixara aquilo de fora. Não para se lembrar – ele tinha uma memória incrível – mas apenas… apenas para ter. Para não o verem como o tipo destruído e órfão sem sentimentos.

Irónico.

Suspirou novamente e deixou cair a foto no chão. Com isso, foram os seus joelhos. Um baque surdo ecoou pelo quarto. Ele deitou-se no chão gélido e ficou assim uns momentos. Fechou os olhos e respirou. Era verdade, ele não tinha vida, mas respirar ainda era dele. Ele gostava de respirar. Gostava de se orientar pelo cheiro. Ainda que o cheio daquele quarto fosse bem desagradável. Essa simples manifestação fazia-o sentir-se humano. _Vivo_.

Parece irónico. Estava perdido em memórias.

Porém, levantou-se e recuperou a pose. Não devia mostrar debilidade. Nada estava perdido. Ela ainda poderia ser encontrada. _Viva_. Abriu os olhos e franziu o nariz. Sentia um aroma diferente no ar. Não reconhecia e não compreendia como conseguira entrar. Ele não ouvira nada nem sentira nada. Varreu os olhos pela minúscula habitação e suspirou com pesar quando reconheceu uma pomba cinzenta apoiada numa cadeira. Na sua pata esquerda, estava um minúsculo rolo de pergaminho.

"Não sabem deixar-me em paz…" Murmurou secamente.

Era uma mensagem de algum vampiro Dark Kingdom. Certamente a perguntar onde se encontrava, quando voltava e se estava bem-disposto. Não tinha vontade de abrir, mas o impulso e terror adquiridos com os anos em procura e sobressalto, a esperança e a fé de encontrar Dahlia, eram muito superiores. O quê, ou quem, lhe garantia que não eram as coordenadas da sua sobrinha? E, ao quebrar o lacre, assinalado como sendo as letras DK, negras e esborratadas, que determinavam o Clã, tudo isto junto num simples circulo vermelho sangue, deparou-se com as caligrafias chinesas e carregadas do seu camarada, Yoshirou.

_Sebástien,_

_Sei que pediste não ser incomodado, localizado ou achado com barbaridades ou preocupações desnecessárias. Contudo, o assunto que chegou ao Clã foi extremamente urgente e importante como que para te importunar. _

_Tu próprio poderás comprovar quando regressares a Noruega. Mas o mais curioso foi o que Phuong descobriu. Algo que, certa e decisivamente, será um ponto de partida para encontrar a nossa líder, a pequena Dahlia. Nunca estivemos tão perto da verdade como hoje, Sebástien. _

_O que te peço é que regresses para nós. Não te imploro como um mero vampiro, como companheiro de batalhas ou como um irmão. Imploro-te como amigo. E os demais também._

_Respeitosamente, _

_Yoshirou_

Não eram necessárias palavras para descrever o que Sebástien Blacksnake sentiu naquele momento. A emoção que brilhava no seu rosto era suficiente para reflectir a sua ansiedade e felicidade.

A passos largos, pegou no casaco comprido e negro e abandonou o motel _Sunshine_. Tinha que empreender marcha para Noruega para descobrir o que os seus amigos haviam descoberto. E, se fosse como Yoshirou escrevera no papel, estavam próximos para achar Dahlia.

**--**

_When you love someone,_

_But it goes to waste_

**Coldplay – Fix You**

**--**

A sua voz tinha sumido quando mais necessitava. Lucius cumprimentou-o educadamente e ele estava mudo! Engoliu em seco e, finalmente, após inspirar e expirar, respondeu: "Olá, … Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius acenou, com um gosto amargo na boca, e dirigiu-se a Andromeda. Beijou-lhe, elegantemente, a palma da mão e regalou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Quando ia saudar Sirius, o _Animagus_ apenas rosnou e não aceitou qualquer tipo de cumprimento. Lucius sorriu com desprezo para ele e não pôde evitar de pensar que os tempos continuavam iguais.

Narcissa abraçou a irmã com carinho; sentira falta de Andromeda. Ambas sorriram com ternura mútua e, depois, a mulher loira fitou Harry. Sem dúvida era a cópia de James Potter, excluindo os belos olhos verde-esmeraldas que pertenceram a Lily Evans, mas havia alguns pormenores que não encaixavam. Ela lembrava-se de James perfeitamente e ele não era tão delgado e, muito menos, tão baixo assim. Ela apostava que Draco lhe devia sacar uma cabeça. E as roupas estavam chamuscadas e eram praticamente o dobro do seu tamanho! Os Potters eram ricos; porquê que ele não tinha roupas do seu tamanho?

Sorriu com pouco afecto a Sirius, e depois travou uma luta. Como devia cumprimentar Harry? Fora o rapaz que respondera à sua questão ao estender a mão morena de dedos largos e inclinar respeitosamente a cabeça.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry." Apertou a mão e saudou-o de igual maneira.

Narcissa gostaria que ele a chamasse de Narcissa, Cissy ou mesmo… _mãe_. Mas esses modos carinhosos tinham que ser conquistados lentamente. A confiança não se ganhava com uma simples mirada e ela queria que Dahlia confiasse nela e visse nela uma figura de protecção e carinho; a mesma figura que ela tinha a certeza que Draco via.

Sirius sentia-se desconfortável. Lucius não tirara em momento algum os olhos de Harry e Narcissa analisava o seu afilhado como se ele fosse alguma peça de decoração. Ele nunca estivera tanto tempo junto da prima e do seu marido e a situação era deveras incómoda. Sem falar que Lucius também contribuíra para que ele fosse preso. Todavia, Sirius, na sua função de padrinho e pai adoptivo, compreendia a seriedade da situação. Harry tinha a oportunidade de ter uma família, ainda que essa fosse a de Lucius. Mas isso não diminuía a sensação desconfortável que lhe comprimia o coração.

Andromeda e Remus, com os seus olhos perspicazes, notavam a tensão que rodeava Sirius, Harry, Lucius e Narcissa. Principalmente entre o loiro e o adolescente. Era altura de os meter a conversar. Limpar as diferenças que os unias, o ódio e o desprezo que era visto em diversas miradas. Batalhar por futuras uniões.

Uma sombra atravessou a mirada de Remus. Os tempos que se aproximavam eram negros e ele tinha a certeza que Harry iria apreciar ter alguém em quem se apoiar, sem ser nele ou em Sirius. Ele sabia que faltava pouco para a tempestade estalar, o seu lobo andava inquieto desde a última lua cheia.

Andromeda, entretanto, esperava que todo o ódio que vivia no corpo de Nymphadora fosse diminuído. Ela não podia ordenar à filha que perdoasse Lucius e Narcissa pelo que aconteceu a Ted, mas podiam diminuir todo o seu ódio. Ela também detestou os Malfoys quando soube que Lucius estivera presente, incluso invadira a casa da irmã possessa de fúria, mas o tempo encarregou-se de lhe limpar as feridas e de entender as razões que levaram o seu cunhado a agir cruelmente.

Tonks tinha os olhos fixos em Harry. Para ela sempre seria Harry. Apenas lhe custava aceitar. O bom e gentil Harry Potter não podia transportar um apelido tão manchado e que indicava completa obscuridade. Ele não podia ser um Malfoy. Contudo, ela não tinha papel algum na vida dele e não era ninguém para exigir que simplesmente ignorasse tudo. E nem tinha o direito de fazer ver Remus e Sirius e Andromeda, a mesma vista que ela tinha pelos Malfoys. Suspirou.

"Bom… Eu vou à cozinha buscar mais chá. Sentem-se." Andromeda retirou-se e todos os presentes se acomodaram pelos diversos sofás de cor negro que compunham a sala de estar da casa.

Quando Andromeda desapareceu por completo do lugar, Sirius inclinou-se para a frente, observando Lucius atentamente, e começou a fazer as perguntas adequadas que, talvez, lhe pudessem assegurar a segurança de Harry.

"O que planeias fazer com Harry?"

"_Dahlia_." Corrigiu Narcissa asperamente.

"Antes do aniversário dele, será Harry." Replicou Sirius com o mesmo tom. Era impossível negar que eram Blacks. "Então, Malfoy?"

"Se estás a indagar se planeio levar _Harry_ ―" enfatizou "― para o Senhor das Trevas, não. Não irei. Nem com ela ―" Sirius estreitou o olhar "― _ele_nem com Draco. Nem planeio sequer falar neste assunto ao Senhor das Trevas."

"Pensas deixar os ramos?" Questionou Remus.

"Sim."

"Não." Andromeda tinha chegado com um tabuleiro de prata, que pousou na mesa, e sentou-se ao lado de Tonks. "Não podes deixar os ramos."

"Essa decisão cabe-me a mim." Retorquiu Lucius.

"É verdade." Continuou Andromeda. "Mas envolve mais gente. A tua mulher e os teus filhos. Deixar os ramos não é a mesma coisa que abandonares uma das tuas túnicas no lixo. Podes morrer. Que eu saiba Voldemort ―" os Malfoys estremeceram "― não é feito de piedade. Limpa-te o coiro na hora."

"Este assunto devia ser tratado com mais calma. Estamos todos agitados e nervosos." Exprimiu-se Remus.

"Moony, temos que saber as verdadeiras intenções deles! Se não fazemos isso, entregamos Harry de bandeja."

"Sirius, eu não sou um objecto." Sussurrou Harry um pouco molesto.

"Eu sei que não, Har, estou apenas a assegurar-me que não cais na obscuridade completa."

"Falas de nós como não tivéssemos sentimentos, Sirius." Rosnou Narcissa fitando o primo friamente.

"Duvido disso, Narcissa, a meu ver são uns aproveitadores."

"Retira o que disseste Sirius, nós não estamos aqui para falar do passado. Estamos para tratar de Harry. Perguntas dessas são desnecessárias!"

"Claro que são desnecessárias." Resmungou o _Animagus_. "Medo da verdade, Narcissa?! Aquilo que eu estou a fazer é porque eu amo o Harry. Sou o padrinho dele e estou a assegurar-me que ele não sai lastimado."

"O Padrinho que não esteve presente durante doze anos da vida dele. Que tipo de padrinho prefere ser estúpido e correr atrás de um assassino a ser responsável e cuidar do afilhado que estava debaixo de ruínas?!" Cuspiu Narcissa cruelmente.

"Retira o que disseste, Narcissa!" Sirius levantou-se. O rosto vermelho e os punhos apertados. A loira sorriu vitoriosa e sorveu o chá.

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente e mirou Remus, implorando que travasse o padrinho.

O lobisomem, que vira a luta verbal como um mero espectador e que estava surpreso com a ousadia de Narcissa, assentiu e obrigou Sirius a sentar-se.

Andromeda mirava a irmã decepcionada e balançava a cabeça de vez em quando. Narcissa era uma serpente e usava todo o veneno nas palavras quando menos se esperava. E dizia sempre coisas que nunca devia pronunciar.

Tonks manteve-se em silêncio compreendendo que não podia interferir naquele confronto.

"Vocês podiam comportar-se como adultos. Mas não! A infantilidade ainda está viva, não é Narcissa? Sirius?" Repreendeu Andromeda.

"Foi culpa dela."

"Tu praticamente nos acusaste de más influências para Dahlia!" Rematou Narcissa, começando a enojar-se.

"E não são?! E ele não é Dahlia!"

"Dentro de três dias será."

Sirius e Narcissa mediram forças com os olhares. Ambos com determinação e frieza.

Harry estava assustado. Ele já ouvira a rispidez na voz do padrinho, nomeadamente com Dumbledore e Snape, mas nunca escutara a frieza no tom. Era a primeira vez que Sirius usava o carácter que sempre caracterizou os Blacks. Trémulo, colocou a mão no antebraço do padrinho e obrigou-o a permanecer sentado.

"Parem de imediato com isto!" Foi Andromeda que exclamou. Visivelmente zangada, pegou no braço de Sirius e Narcissa e conduziu-os para fora da sala. "Venham daí. Deixem-nos conversar sozinhos."

Remus e Tonks – esta visivelmente contrariada – seguiram Andromeda em direcção à cozinha. Lucius e Harry ficaram sozinhos.

O adulto fitava o mais jovem, curioso, tentando ler os sentimentos que bailavam nos seus olhos verdes. Harry, entretanto, era consciente dos olhares de Lucius mas, envergonhado, mirava o vazio fixamente.

Resignado, Lucius suspirou.

Apesar de estarem sozinhos, Lucius sabiam que não estavam _totalmente _sozinhos. Levantou-se e avançou em direcção às janelas que davam para uma varanda vasta. Abriu-as janelas e voltou-se para o adolescente. Harry olhava-o visivelmente confuso e o loiro, como resposta, mirou as portas ao longe. Uma cabeleira rosa-choque e um enorme cão negro estavam ali, especados, a verem-nos.

Harry bufou e incorporou-se lentamente, ainda debilitado. Ambos foram para a varanda e lá ficaram num silêncio confortável.

"Ouve Harry, eu…"

"Porquê essa familiaridade?" Harry estudou-o. "Da última vez que eu o vi, empunhava uma varinha, uma máscara horrível e completamente sem sentido de moda, e estava lado a lado com Voldemort. Agora chega aqui e "Olá, Harry"? Julga que sou assim tão barato, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nada disso, Harry." Respondeu Lucius pacientemente e algo confuso pela explosão. "Só achei que… bom, isto é uma situação inesperada. Eu não sabia como tratar-te e ainda estou a assimilar o que descobri."

"Bem-vindo ao clube." Sussurrou o rapaz.

A máscara caiu e Lucius viu, finalmente e para além do cansaço, todos e cada um dos sentimentos que preenchiam as esmeraldas de Harry Potter. Havia muita tristeza, dor e raiva… Ele soube que o rapaz tinha contribuído para a ressurreição, sabia que ele sempre estivera presente em todos os acontecimentos que o Senhor Tenebroso idealizara para recuperar a vida, da mesma maneira que sabia que Harry testemunhara a morte do seu amigo, olhos nos olhos. Lucius nunca enfrentara tais situações e não pôde evitar questionar-se se esse acontecimento seria necessário para derrubar uma pessoa. Quer dizer, a vida não termina, certo? E, interiormente, o loiro pressentia que havia mais que provocava todos esses sentimentos negativos. Mas o quê?

"Eu sempre quis uma vida normal, Sr. Malfoy." Continuou Harry, apertando os punhos fortemente. "Não tive a vida que todos os colegas da minha idade levam e nem devo estar próximo de ter. Enfrentei-me a coisas que, de acordo com as palavras de Dumbledore, nem um adulto seria capaz de tanto. Quando eu conheci Remus e Sirius, no meu terceiro ano, esperei firmemente que Sirius cumprisse a sua promessa, algo que eu nunca duvidei que faria. Eu queria, Sirius queria, Remus queria. Mas, infelizmente para todos, Wormtail escapou e, mesmo que tivesse sucedido o contrário, eu tenho a certeza que Dumbledore não permitiria que eu vivesse com o meu padrinho."

Harry suspirou.

"E depois enfrento-me a um torneio que nunca pedi para participar. O meu melhor amigo manda-me passear, a minha melhor amiga cola-se a mim e olha-me com pena e um dos meus grandes amigos morre à minha frente. O meu professor de DCMN é um Devorador da Morte e o meu sangue corre no corpo de Voldemort. Sabe qual a sensação de acreditar fielmente nas palavras das pessoas que sempre admirou e, á última da hora, acontece sempre um acidente que muda as coisas por completo. Sabe como é isso?"

"Não, Harry."

"Devia calcular. As serpentes não se enfrentam a estas etapas. Sinceramente, o que me levou a falar disto consigo?! Nem Sirius tem conhecimento disto."

"Mas devia." Opinou Lucius. "Ele é responsável por ti, ama-te e morreria por ti. Tenho a certeza absoluta que ele adoraria ser molestado pelos teus problemas."

"Eu não quero incomodar ninguém, Malfoy! Mesmo que quisesse, pode ter a certeza que preferiria incomodar o seu filho e as demais serpentes ao meu padrinho! Já agora, Mr. Malfoy, explique-me. Por quê que eu tenho que desabafar com os outros, mas estes nunca me contam absolutamente nada? Eu desabafo-me com Sirius e Remus, mas nenhum deles me explica o que sofreu em Azkaban ou qual a sensação ser uma criatura das trevas! Nenhum é capaz de me ver como um ombro para chorar, mas eu sim, tenho que os ver como o meu lenço de lágrimas, não é?"

"Tu não tens… tu és um adolescente, Harry." Replicou Lucius suavemente. "Os adultos devem preocupar-se com os seus próprios problemas e certificarem-se que os seus filhos, afilhados, sobrinhos ou qualquer tipo de laço paternal, estão bem e confiam neles para descarregar emoções. Nós, adultos, não devemos descarregar-nos nas crianças."

"Eu não sou uma criança." Rosnou Harry cruzando os braços.

"Claro que não." Negou Lucius com um sorriso escondido ao ver o beicinho do adolescente.

"Está a gozar comigo, Mr. Malfoy."

"Não."

"Sim."

**--**

**O**s eucaliptos estremeceram e o ar atiçou-se. As folhas soltaram-se dos ramos, as flores dançaram e os animais afastaram-se da zona. Um remoinho de vento apareceu do nada e rodopiou por uns momentos no solo, para, depois, se desvanecer e revelar o porte belo e varonil de um jovem homem ruivo.

O cabelo cor de fogo caía desalinhado até aos ombros e umas madeixas rebeldes emolduravam o rosto pálido e delicado. _Maduro_. A camisa de seda, as botas de cano alto, os jeans de ganga claros e o pesado casaco de couro, todos eles negros, assentavam-lhe a tez doentiamente pálida; os lábios finos e vermelhos tinham um curioso sorriso pequeno, mostrando os dentes brancos e bem cuidados; os olhos, esses, de um fantástico tom de azul tão vivo e felino que te fazia estremecer com uma só mirada. Um verdadeiro exemplo de beleza.

Charles Weasley respirou o ar britânico e sentiu-se em casa. Ao fundo, observou o seu lar, _A Toca_, e sentiu o cheiro a cenoura e a carne estufada. Um cheiro agradável a qualquer um que passasse por lá, mas Charles sentiu o seu estômago revirar e as náuseas invadiram-lhe. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou, algo molesto, e tentou fazer os possíveis para tranquilizar a vontade de vomitar. Puxou o casaco para si e avançou, confiante, para a casa alta.

Quanto mais se aproximava, mais o cheiro a comida se intensificava e, com isso, o enjoo. Tentou lembrar-se dos conselhos que Kalev lhe dissera, na Roménia, mas nada parecia fazer sentido na sua mente, completamente adulterada com o cheiro ambiente. De súbito, Charles implorou que chovesse para, então, tudo se dissipar.

Esticou o braço para abrir a porta, porém, esta abriu-se de rompante e Charles deu de caras com o pai.

"Pousa a varinha ou que arma tiveres, e identifica-te!"

"Que boas-vindas excelentes, pai."

"Charlie?!"

"Quem mais?" O aludido sorriu ironicamente e abraçou Arthur que ainda parecia em estado de choque. Pelos ombros do pai, Charlie viu os irmãos a sorrirem e a mãe, também, ainda que com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Separaram-se. "E vocês? Não vêm abraçar o vosso irmão e filho?"

Charlie viu os mais novos a irem até ele, contudo, foi rapidamente aprisionado nos braços da mãe. Molly chorava ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma data de recomendações exageradas como o facto de estar demasiado pálido e delgado. Ginny e os gémeos não evitaram comentários maliciosos acerca do seu físico perfeito e Bill e Ron murmuravam algumas das novidades. Arthur, entretanto, subira para o andar de cima chamar Percy. Nos braços da família, Charlie pôde ignorar o mal-estar e, então, respirar mais descontraído.

"Quanto tempo vais ficar por aqui, filho?" Questionou Molly evidentemente desapontada só de pensar que teria de se despedir do filho brevemente.

"Não tenho data prévia para regressar, mãe. Ao contrário das nossas expectativas, há jovens entusiasmados para trabalhar com dragões. Está a ser muito próspero e, por enquanto, não há necessidade dos experientes, como eu, estarem por lá. São, digamos, umas férias."

"Umas férias bem merecidas, por acaso." Comentou Bill. "A última vez que ouvi de ti foi em Hogwarts, no Torneio."

"E as coisas por aqui?"

Uma sombra atravessou o rosto de Molly.

"As coisas não andam bem, Charlie. Dumbledore e Harry são apontados como loucos e todos os jornais, principalmente O Profeta Diário, não se cansam de importuná-los com insultos. Fudge está a cegar a comunidade com os seus pensamentos e duvido que, para além de nós e da Ordem da Fénix, haja algumas pessoas a confiar nas palavras de Harry. Coitado." Molly suspirou. "Estava tão abalado com a morte do jovem Cedric e só faltava isto para complicar. Estou a tentar convencer Dumbledore para ver se ele pode vir passar o resto das férias connosco. Talvez se alegre."

"Alegrar, até pode ser, mas não vai diminuir os pensamentos de culpa. Conheço-o tão bem e melhor do que vocês e não serão umas partidas de Quidditch e atenções carinhosas que mudaram a sua visão." Opinou Ron ao mesmo tempo que movia a rainha. Ginny, que jogava com o irmão, franziu o nariz e moveu a torre.

"Ronald, o Harry precisa de compreender que não foi culpa dele. Se Dumbledore falasse com ele…" Soltou Molly.

"Ele falou com Harry. Mas duvido que tenha adiantado de alguma coisa…" Ron encolheu os ombros.

Charlie ficou em silêncio, meditando sobre a troca de palavras com a família. E, de súbito, chegou o pai. Tinha uma mirada confusa, a sua testa franzida e os seus braços nos bolsos das calças.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, pai?" Indagou Fred ou George.

George (ou Fred) continuou: "Pareces em baixo."

"O que disse o Percy?" Questionaram ao mesmo tempo. Charlie sorriu, percebendo como sentira a falta daqueles dois.

"Molly, querida, sabes se o Percy tem contacto com o pessoal do Ministério?"

"Não. Porquê?"

"Simplesmente estranhei que ele tivesse recebido uma carta assinalada com o símbolo do Ministério e, curiosamente, era uma carta de Fudge."

"Oh. Deve ser a carta das notas e um par de palavras de felicitações pelas notas excelentes. Sabes como é o teu filho, Artur, um dos melhores cérebros que pisaram a nobre casa de Godric Gryffindor."

O pai, notou Charlie, não parecia muito confiante com a explicação da mãe e permaneceu em silêncio, sentado na ponta da mesa com _O Profeta Diário_ nas mãos. Havia algo que não andava bem por ali, pensou Charlie vendo os rostos da família, e uma sensação de perigo invadiu-lhe o peito. Em breve algo iria acontecer. Algo mau.

_Pop._

Charlie reconheceu a figura de Kingsley na cozinha. Acenou ao Auror, que lhe inclinara a cabeça em reconhecimento, e aguardou as informações. Pela cara dele, algo acontecera. E Charlie sabia que a Ordem da Fénix se iria reunir.

"Olá, Kingsley. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Será melhor levar as crianças para cima, Molly."

"Vocês ouviram. Todos para os quartos! Fred, George! Nada de experimentarem as vossas brincadeiras de mau gosto connosco."

"Está bem, mãe."

Todos eles subiram, um a um, os degraus das escadas. Antes de desaparecer pela porta, Ron virou-se para as faces sérias dos adultos.

"É Harry, não é?" Questionou com voz sombria.

"Vai para o teu quarto, Ron." Ordenou Molly com os braços nas ancas.

Quando o filho desapareceu, Arthur conjurou um par de feitiços protectores e virou-se expectante para o Auror nervoso.

"O Harry desapareceu da sede da Ordem da Fénix. Remus e Tonks estão incontactáveis e suspeitamos que Sirius foi com Harry."

"COMO?!"

"Tranquiliza-te, Molly. Quando desapareceram?"

"Desculpa a minha brusquidão, Arthur, mas Dumbledore aguarda-nos para a reunião. Lá saberão tudo com mais pormenores."

"E os miúdos?" Indagou Arthur ao mesmo tempo que apertava contra o corpo uma capa azul-escura. Molly andava de um lado para o outro, tirando o avental e vestindo camisolas e túnicas. Charlie e Bill pareciam mais tranquilos, ainda que o alarme estivesse nos seus olhos.

"Podem levá-los, mas eles não podem saber do que se trata."

"Eles já sabem do que se trata, Kingsley." Corrigiu Molly ajeitando os cabelos. "Tu viste a cara do Ron. Não se vão surpreender."

"Dá igual. Eles não podem estar presentes." Afirmou Kingsley.

Minutos depois, os Weasleys – excepto Percy, que tinha saído – tinham as capas vestidas e Kingsley estendeu uma fotografia velha.

"Irão aparecer-se à porta da casa. Vemo-nos lá."

"De acordo." Acenou Bill. "Aos três. Um, dois, três…"

E todos se evaporaram.

**--**

Sirius tinha os olhos fixos em Lucius e Harry que estavam na varanda. Não lhe agradava que ambos ficassem sozinhos, mas Andromeda fora bastante ameaçadora caso tentasse interrompê-los. Ao vê-los juntos, no exterior, a conversar pacificamente, ainda que notasse a aura de Harry um pouco elevada, Sirius foi invadido por um sentimento que nunca acreditou sentir.

Ele nunca sentira aquele sentimento, nem com as suas constantes namoradas e os seus melhores amigos, irmãos ou primos, nem mesmo quando James casou com Lily ou quando Remus se envolveu intimamente com Annabeth. E ele não estava a gostar nada daquele sentimento. Parecia corroer-lhe o corpo. _Ciúmes_. Até a palavra lhe desagradava. Lucius e Harry. Harry e Lucius. Um pensamento verdadeiramente obscuro assaltou-lhe a mente e o seu coração começou a bater velozmente. E se Harry o trocasse por Lucius?

Narcissa não estava preocupada com o facto do marido e de Potter ficarem sozinhos. Estava, sim, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer futuramente. Havia desacordos por ambas partes e isso poderia ser catastrófico. Draco, Sirius e Nymphadora estavam verdadeiramente contrariados em aceitar Harry e Lucius; Lupin, ela e Andromeda pareciam entusiasmados, ainda que estivessem preocupados e, por fim, Lucius e Harry pareciam incapazes de se mirar aos olhos e enfrentarem as revelações com corpo e mente. Não havia necessidade de conflitos e isso só complicava as coisas. E, na cozinha onde estavam fechados, Narcissa viu como diversas emoções passavam pelo rosto do primo que não se movera das portas. Foi até ele.

"O que foi, Sirius?"

"Nada."

"Lucius não tem intenção alguma de te arrebatar Harry. O meu marido tem consciência dos laços que vos unem, Sirius, não quer roubar isso de ti. Mas ele é pai dele, quer dizer, dela e tem que se aproximar. Tem que estreitar os laços. Compreendes?"

Sirius não contestou, apenas cruzou os braços. Fez uma careta de desdém ao ver o beicinho na face de Harry e o pequeno sorriso de Lucius que teimava por sair. De que estariam a falar?

"O único interesse que tenho aqui é o Harry. Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça e, sinceramente, saber que ele vai ser um Malfoy e viver convosco, assusta-me. Tenho medo que saia lastimado. Não quero isso para ele."

"Não planeamos magoá-lo, Sirius." Contestou Narcissa suavemente.

"Que garantias tenho? No terceiro ano do Harry, eu vi como o teu filho o importunava, insultando James e Lily e chamando os seus amigos de nomes cruéis. É certo que o meu afilhado respondia com uma acidez considerável, mas sentia-se magoado ao escutar Sangue de Lama dos lábios do mini-Lucius. E, depois, o teu marido anda sempre á espreita e teve a ousadia de insinuar ao Harry, antes do Torneio, que ele estaria em perigo. Como sei que Voldemort não aproveitará uma oportunidade para lastimar o meu afilhado? Como sei que por trás dessa amabilidade não há armadilhas?"

"Ao contrário do que muitos dizem, Sirius, eu e Lucius somos bons pais. Exigentes, mas bons pais. Nunca faltou nada a Draco e o meu filho sempre teve o nosso apoio e o nosso amor desde que nasceu. É verdade que eu e Lucius apreciamos Artes das Trevas, é verdade que Lucius admirou muito o Senhor Tenebroso antes da primeira Guerra, nós não negamos. Eu nunca fiz intenção de me ajoelhar ante alguém, mas estou marcada. Lucius sempre desejou servir alguém poderoso, infelizmente para ele, descobriu qual a verdadeira natureza do Lord tarde demais. E, desde então, eu e Lucius evitamos que o nosso filho seja incomodado com esses assuntos, da mesma maneira que evitamos que seja chamado ante Ele. E não será diferente com Dahlia."

"Como é que Lucius viu a Luz?"

"Quando ele presenciou a tortura de Ted Tonks." Sussurrou Narcissa tomando cuidado para que Nymphadora não a escutasse. "Ele protegeu a Nymphadora nessa noite. Ele escutou o choro dela e evitou que os seus companheiros fossem até ela. Se não fosse Lucius, Nymphadora nem existiria. Lucius sentiu o sofrimento dela e, desde então, as suas crenças mudaram. Para muitos pode ser uma causa vil, pobre para justificar, Sirius, mas na altura foi um acto macabro que modificou Lucius. E foi precisamente nesse dia que Lucius duplicou a atenção a atenção a Draco. Isto é o máximo que te posso dizer, se não acreditas, problema teu."

"Vocês permitirão que eu o veja, não?"

"Sirius, ás vezes és tão idiota! Jamais proibiríamos a Dahlia de te ver." Respondeu Narcissa chocada. "És padrinho dela."

"Não, eu sou padrinho do Harry. Que eu saiba a Dahlia não tem padrinho nem madrinha."

"Isso pode mudar."

**--**

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

**Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone**

**--**

"**C**omo era ela?"

"A Bel?" Lucius abriu um sorriso amplo e fitou o vazio. A sua mente a viajar a alta velocidade, relembrando o passando que já tinha enterrado faz tempo. "A tua mãe era… complicada. Sim, ela era muito complicada. Sem dúvida. Nunca foi vista a chorar, nem com debilidades ou nervosismos. Tinha sempre uma mirada fria e o rosto limpo de sentimentos; não sorria. Não era frequente vê-la a sorrir. Bom, ela sorria de vez em quando estava comigo e, acho eu, que também ria quando estava com Cissy. Pergunta-lhe. Verdadeiramente, talvez seja a Narcissa quem a conheceu melhor."

"Era boa aluna?"

"As suas disciplinas favoritas eram Astronomia, Runas Antigas e Feitiços. Também gostava das outras e, como todo o bom estudante, tinha aquelas que detestava. Acho que a Bel nunca colocou um pé nas aulas de Adivinhação. Tinha um sentido notório para se envolver com problemas e dava cabo da paciência dos professores, de entre os quais Dumbledore. Houve uma altura em que ela esmurrou o nariz a um aluno do terceiro e quebrou um braço e quatro costelas a uma garota do sétimo. Foi suspensa por um mês. Um mês que foi o mais longo da minha vida…" Harry mirou-o espantado. A sua mãe, quer dizer, _Belinda_ devia ser o terror…

Lucius suspirou e prosseguiu:

"Pertenceu à equipa de Quidditch de Slytherin. "

"Em que posto?"

"_Beater_. Ela e a Bellatrix Black, a irmã mais velha de Narcissa e Andromeda, foram as melhores _Beaters_ de Hogwarts. E também as mais… mortíferas?" Demandou Lucius incerto pela escolha de palavras. "Cada vez que os outros jogadores se aproximavam do _Seeker_ ou dos _Chasers_ mandavam cada tacada nas _bludgers_ que teriam força para quebrar o crânio de um gigante." Harry sorriu levemente.

«"Mas, sobretudo, a Bel era a melhor das amigas. Sempre estava ali quando querias e nunca negava um abraço. Tinha, também, o estranho hábito de proteger os mais novos e aqueles que eram constantemente molestados por terceiros. Não suportava insultos dirigidos aos seus e nem gostava que estes insultassem os demais. Ela azarou-me uma vez. Logo no primeiro dia."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Chamei Sangue de Lama a uma garotinha do primeiro ano de Ravenclaw. Lançou-me um _Diffindo_ e fiquei inconsciente durante dois dias. Segundo a Narcissa, ela ganhou detenção por cinco dias com Filch. Digamos que, a partir desse dia, tomámos cuidado para não usar esses palavreados á frente dela. Ou seria morte certa, obviamente. Outra coisa, ela detestava dançar."

"Jura!?" Harry riu secamente. "Temos algo em comum, então." E pensou no seu baile, no qual interpretara o papel de palhaço.

"Draco contou-me do baile. Foi o teu primeiro, não?"

"Sim. E espero que seja o último." Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu de lado. "McGonagall reuniu todos os Gryffindors á parte e ensinou-nos a bailar a valsa inglesa. Infelizmente, eu não pude praticar porque tinha um braço ao peito e isso reflectiu-se no dia do baile. Apenas queria um buraco para me esconder."

Lucius não pôde evitar e riu. Harry bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Olha, Harry, eu e Narcissa queremos que venhas morar na Malfoys Manor."

"O quê? Não, nem pensar, Mr. Malfoy. Não quero ser uma carga e julgo perfeitamente que podemos…"

"Harry, tu vens e não se fala mais no assunto. E para não me chamares cruel, também podes levar o teu cão desde que seja vacinado contra o ciúme."

"Não fale assim de Sirius." Harry fez uma pausa curta e, corando furiosamente, indagou: "Mas e Remus? Também pode vir? E Malfoy?"

Lucius mordeu o lábio e coçou o queixo. É certo que ele se entendia perfeitamente com Remus, mas não estava nos seus planos ter um lobisomem debaixo do tecto. Por outro lado, necessitava de alguém experiente para controlar o _Animagus_ Black.

"Lupin pode ir. E quanto a Draco, mais tarde ou mais cedo ele tem que se acostumar."

"Não quero arranjar problemas, Mr. Malfoy, nem quero ser uma carga. Não me agrada a ideia. Julgo que poderemos conhecer-nos perfeitamente á distância. Não é necessário ir morar consigo."

"Mr. Potter ―" Lucius estava irritado e Harry engoliu em seco "― uma das primeiras regras que irá aprender enquanto meu filho, é que eu detesto quem me contradiga."

"Mas se eu não quero ir, não me vai obrigar, pois não?"

Lucius abriu um sorriso demasiado Slytherin.

"Posso, sim."

"Não podes, não." Sirius entrou pela varanda, corado, e colocou-se à frente de Harry. "Se o _meu afilhado_ não quer ir, não serás ninguém para o obrigar."

"Sou _pai_ dele."

"Não." Sirius negou. "És pai de Dahlia Malfoy. E só a verás dentro de três dias, portanto, por agora, Harry é filho de James e Lily e está sob o meu cuidado."

"E planeias levá-lo contigo pelos becos, Black? Lembro-te que ainda estás a fugir à justiça…"

"Eu sei, Malfoy, tu foste um dos muitos responsáveis por isso."

Harry rolou os olhos ao ver que se aproximava uma nova discussão. E foi então que percebeu a presença de Andromeda, Tonks, Remus e Narcissa. Todos eles com caretas idênticas. Franziu o nariz.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Fomos chamados." Contestou Remus. "Dumbledore convocou a Ordem. Provavelmente já se deram conta do teu desaparecimento. E do teu também, Padfoot." Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha mas não disse nada. "Antes de irmos, eu e a Tonks queremos saber como é. Vêm connosco e inventamos uma desculpa ou, simplesmente, fazemo-nos de desentendidos?"

"O Harry vem connosco, não é, Lucius?" Perguntou Narcissa. O seu marido assentiu e, quando o adolescente e Sirius se preparavam para replicar, a loira cortou-os friamente: "Sem interrupções. Vêm connosco e não se fala mais no assunto. Lupin, também iremos providenciar-te uma habitação."

"Obrigado, Narcissa, mas não é necessário."

"Mas as portas estão abertas para ti e para ambas também." Lucius olhou para as Tonks. Nymphadora rolou os olhos e Andromeda assentiu solene. "Suponho que seria melhor apressarem-se, não acham?"

"Anda, Tonks, temos a oportunidade de usar os nossos dotes de representação."

**-- **

**Q**uando Harry, _Snuffles_ e os Malfoys se Apareceram deparam-se com a beleza da aristocrática Malfoys Manor. Harry tinha a boca aberta, completamente surpreso com tamanha beleza e amplitude. Essa casa superava, incluso, a Blacks Manor. E _Snuffles_ tinha consciência disso pois, tal como o afilhado, mirava embelezado o castelo frente aos seus olhos.

Lucius e Narcissa, cúmplices, trocaram olhares e avançaram majestosamente em direcção aos portões que se abriram reconhecendo a mágica dos seus proprietários. Harry e o cão, finalmente despertos do magnífico, correram atrás deles. Mas todo aquele luxo não diminuía e era uma coisa tão complexa e tão única que a tornava especial e não fútil, como a maioria.

Harry viu os jardins, escutou os relinchos dos cavalos, viu as fontes e viu um espaço que ele, futuramente, usaria para o Quidditch. E ele sentiu o cheiro da uva e dos vinhos e teve uma curiosidade enorme em conhecer as vinhas da _família_.

Contrariamente, _Snuffles_ estava a sentir-se excluído. Ele notara o entusiasmo de Harry e novamente aquela sensação negativa invadiu-lhe o coração. _Ciúmes_. E ele soube só pelo simples olhar brilhante no rosto do seu afilhado; fora deitado de parte. De alguma maneira, Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black soube que tudo o que vivera com o afilhado já não seria igual. Ele agora já não era o pai e o melhor amigo confidente. Era o _padrinho_. A mesma pessoa que enfrentara no terceiro ano, antes de se tornar importante.

Quando o grupo estava na porta de entrada, Lucius e Narcissa voltaram-se e miraram o adolescente que escondera todo o seu entusiasmo numa máscara. E notaram o olhar raivoso que o cão de pêlo negro sustinha na sua mirada.

"A gente não te pode obrigar a gostares de nós, Harry, mas de qualquer maneira iremos tentar. Esperemos que consideres esta casa tua, Harry."

"Bem-vinda, _Dahlia_."

O cão rosnou e Harry acenou, algo vermelho, pela frase estranhamente suave de Lucius Malfoy. E ante os seus olhos verde-esmeralda, as portas abriram-se e o recinto iluminado foi de encontro aos seus olhos. Estaria ele, finalmente, em Casa?

**--**

_Lost in the darkness,_

_Hoping for a signal_

**Evanescence – Somewhere**

**--**

**Q**uando Sebástien pousou no telhado da sua enorme mansão na Noruega, não pôde evitar que tremores lhe invadissem o corpo. A ansiedade e o desejo de saber mais sobre Dahlia. Ele estava preparado para enfrentar tudo, inclusive a notícia de uma possível morte. Morte, essa, que seria vingada. O mundo iria cobrir-se de sangue e ninguém poderia fazer nada para evitar. Nem mortais, nem lobisomens, nem ninfas, nem gigantes, nem anões, nem centauros… seria uma luta só de vampiros. Uma luta que só a própria morte poderia travar.

Decidido, ele deu uma cambalhota para trás e aterrou elegantemente no solo. Sem medos, abriu as altas portas e deparou-se com a obscuridade em pessoa. Não havia nenhuma luz ali e não havia nada que lhe indicasse por onde deveria andar sem chocar com algo. Mas ele, especialmente, era um vampiro e uma criatura destas sabe sempre orientar-se na escuridão. E Sebástien não pareceu abalar-se com a negrura com que foi recebido.

Vagueou sem ponto definido por corredores lúgubres. Em nenhum havia luz e ele também não parecia incomodado com isso. A obscuridade, a amiga que tanto lhe acompanhara nos anos de desespero, ajudava a tranquilizá-lo. A luz só findaria com essa sensação.

"Folgo em ver-te, Sebástien."

Sebástien travou e ficou estacado no mesmo lugar. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lado.

"Kazimeras."

"Estás pior do que a última vez que nos vimos…"

"Os acontecimentos não foram propriamente calmos como um dia nas Seychelles." Replicou ironicamente Sebástien continuando a caminhar. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Na biblioteca. Mas vieste cedo demais. Ainda falta o nosso convidado especial. Ao que parece teve uma experiência de última hora. Qualquer coisa acerca de uma morgue de um pássaro."

"Morgue de um pássaro?"

"O que Kazimeras quer dizer, Sebástien, é aquilo que os mortais que possuem magia chamam de Ordem da Fénix." Replicou uma mulher com voz áspera.

"Hirune." Cumprimentou Sebástien com voz gélida.

"Despachem-se, a Phuong está á nossa espera."

Apesar de estarem às escuras, Sebástien notava as sombras dos seus companheiros. Todos os vampiros do Clã Dark Kingdom estavam presentes naquela misteriosa reunião criada por Phuong. A vampira, que era ligeiramente mais velha que ele, possuía uns misteriosos dons para adivinhar os momentos relativos ao passado, presente e futuro. E, o que quer que seja que ela tenha descoberto era, tal como ele afirmara para si ao receber a nota de Yoshirou, relevante para encontrar a sua sobrinha.

"Os meus cumprimentos a todos." A voz de Phuong ecoou pelas paredes sombrias. Houve quem retribuísse à observância. "Muitos de vós devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê desta inesperada reunião. Todos os que estão aqui presentes sabem dos dons que me foram atribuídos pelo Criador e sabem os quão certos são. Pois bem, irmãos, o tão ansiado porque esperávamos chegou."

"Acharam Dahlia?" Uma vampira com voz suave perguntou de algum ponto desconhecido.

Phuong riu cinicamente.

"Não, Soraya. Se eu fosse um poço de localizações, podes ter a certeza que neste momento estaria no Brasil a dançar o samba e não aqui." Suspirou. "Para nosso pesar, não consegui ver Dahlia. Mas estou quase certa que sei o sítio onde ela está."

"E esse sítio é?" Questionou Sebástien friamente.

"Inglaterra." Respondeu Phuong. "É bom ver-te, irmão.

Sebástien acenou ao nada, apesar de saber que todos os vampiros estavam a ver o gesto. E, subitamente, uma presença invade a sala produzindo um baque surdo.

"Até que enfim!" Repreendeu Kazimeras ao seu lado.

Uma gargalhada desdenhosa escutou-se por todo lado.

"Não me culpes a mim! Dumbledore tem a mania de atrasar as reuniões e esta foi mais longa que o necessário."

"O que aconteceu?" Uma voz grossa e varonil ecoou pela sala.

"Uns amigos meus desapareceram."

"Raptados ou voluntariamente?" Continuou a mesma voz.

"Voluntariamente, Bashkim. E nem me estranha. Se fosse eu faria a mesma coisa. Que tipo de pessoa quer ser tratada como uma arma?"

"Explica-te." Pediu Kazimeras. Sebástien escutou interessado.

"Harry tem apenas catorze anos e já se afrentou a muitas coisas perigosas. _Trolls_, basiliscos, cães de três cabeças, dragões, monstros marinhos, maldições de tortura e a lista continua." Murmúrios escutaram-se por todo lado; vampiros espantados com o relato. "Finalmente deu-se conta de que Dumbledore é manipulador e escapou. Melhor para ele."

"Porque dizes que é manipulador?" Demandou Phuong, e Sebástien apostava que tinha o cenho franzido.

"As atitudes dele. Há algo nas suas atitudes que não encaixam. Como se tivesse um segredo…"

"Segredos dão sempre problemas." Resmungou Phuong.

"E do que falavam?" Perguntou o recém-chegado.

"De Dahlia." Contestou Kazimeras. "Phuong encontrou um sítio ideal para as buscas. Curiosamente é de onde vens."

"Inglaterra?! Vocês acham que a Dahlia está na Inglaterra?" Questionou o outro, incrédulo. "Impossível, eu teria notado."

"O que é impossível é possível, irmão." Afirmou sabiamente Bashkim.

"Compreendo." Balbuciou o outro. "O que iremos fazer?"

"_Nós_?!" Sebástien sorriu sarcasticamente. "Nós iremos traçar planos e tu, meu amigo, irás estar atento a todos os passos. E certifica-te que a estúpida Ordem da Fénix não menciona o que não deve."

"Duvido que eles sabiam sobre a Dahlia."

"Nunca se sabe. Esse tal Dumbledore recebeu a minha irmã na sua patética escola, sabe-se lá o que pode saber sobre ela."

"Verei o que descubro."

_Falta pouco, Lia. Em breve, pequena_, pensou Sebástien.

**To Be Continued**

Notas:

Obrigada à minha amiga, **Scheila**, por betar o capítulo e por me aturar no MSN – os meus dilemas, as patéticas tentativas de conversa, as minhas dúvidas. És incrível, flor.

_Reviews:_

**Matthew Potter Malfoy:** Oi! É, Lucius esteve presente no assassinato de Ted. E pensamentos malignos são duas palavras que farão parte do vocabulário de Draco nos próximos dias. A sua adaptação a Dahlia será drástica e pouco amigável. Sirius e Remus, dois dos meus personagens preferidos, são actualmente os pais adoptivos de Harry Potter mas, nesta fic, são os segundos pais adoptivos. Ainda que as coisas não vão ser fáceis para ambos… Beijos.

**Miyu Amamyia: **Oi!Eu também concordo. Fanfics em primeiro lugar. Primeiro o divertimento, depois a atenção. O Draco vai ser um personagem difícil. Será muito difícil ele dar o braço a torcer e tornar-se amigo da irmã; eu tenho tudo planeado para ele e para ela. E não ser coisas agradáveis. Lucius e Harry, Harry e Lucius… as coisas levam o seu tempo… Beijos!

**Estrela Polar: **Oi!O capítulo foi triste? Caramba… Mas, bom, gostaste, não? Beijos!

**Cissy Potter: **Oi!Não me chames Pandy. Essa frase que disseste vai ter que esperar, Cissy. E sim, Sirius vai aprontar das suas. E não serão bonitas… Dumbledore vai saber da Dahlia, sim, muito e muito mais para a frente. E Severus? Bom, é claro que este homem irresistível vai saber que Potter é uma Malfoy. Mas ainda não sei como… Será um personagem imprescindível. Bom, Draco vai ser mais Slytherin que Voldie e se será o melhor amigo da irmã… Continua a sonhar, Cissy, porque ainda não sei… Beijos.

**Laís Mayara: **Oi!Não, não me esqueci da fic. E mantém essa curiosidade! Vou tentar demorar-me o menos possível! Beijos

Deixem reviews!!

:)

**Pan**


	6. Five

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoys: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

* * *

**Five: 31 July **

**Q**uando a família Weasley se Apareceu em plena sala de reunião, notou que havia uma grande gritaria, passos apressados, miradas molestas e, sobretudo, uma enorme quantidade de gente. Pessoas que, quiçá, nunca tinham visto na vida. Pelos vistos o desaparecimento de Harry, Sirius, Tonks e Remus era gravíssimo para estar a suceder este acontecimento. Ninguém se aproximou a cumprimentar-lhes ou a relatar-lhes, brevemente, o sucedido ou os avances nas buscas. Isso irritou Mrs. Weasley que, de braços nas ancas, se afastou na direcção onde presumivelmente estaria Dumbledore, deixando o marido encarregue de levar as crianças para alguma habitação vazia.

Pelo caminho, Mr. Weasley e os seus filhos foram interceptados por leves acenos de pessoal do Ministério, da imprensa, de fundadores das lojas de Diagon-Alley, Knockturn-Alley, e membros da Ordem da Fénix. Alertados por Emmeline Vance – que passara eles com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos despenteados – dirigiram-se para uma zona lúgubre onde os adolescentes ficaram fechados num quarto.

De regresso à sala, Arthur Weasley, seguido por Bill e Charlie, não pôde evitar perguntar-se a si mesmo o porquê de Albus Dumbledore ter alertado tanta gente, gente que nunca esteve presente na vida de Harry e gente que dizia mal de ambos às suas costas. E, sobretudo, porquê toda a agitação? Harry podia ter saído acompanhado pelos demais, por exemplo. Como têm provas de que não foi isso que sucedeu?

No outro extremo da sala, Mrs. Weasley discutia acaloradamente com Dumbledore tendo, ameaçadoramente, o seu dedo indicador direito espetado no peito do mago ancião. A matriarca estava bastante furiosa com o outro e vociferava agudamente o que seriam sermões que podemos traduzir como: "É tudo culpa tua, Albus!"; "Se tu tivesses permitido que ele ficasse comigo, nada disto teria sucedido! Mas não, parece que os Dursleys têm mais importância na vida dele quando tu sabes perfeitamente o quão Harry os detesta!" ou "Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com o Harry lá fora acompanhado de um padrinho irresponsável, uma _Auror_ desastrada e um lobisomem sempre perdido em pensamentos!" Ao que Dumbledore, pacientemente, replicava com umas frases calmas: "Tranquiliza-te, Molly, Harry não é um bebé…"; "Harry foi viver com Mr. e Mrs. Dursley porque é parente sanguíneo desta última, minha querida amiga"; "Eu sei que Harry não lhes tem uma grande estima, mas foi necessário tomar esta decisão. Vai ser gratificante futuramente" e "Sirius, Tonks e Remus são pessoas perfeitamente qualificadas para acompanharem Harry nas suas saídas e, repito, ele não é um bebé." Porém, nada disto adiantava de alguma coisa porque Molly, possessa, continuava com os seus argumentos de mãe galinha.

Bill, Alastor, Kingsley, Hestia e Mundungus conversavam entre si, perto da porta, e bastante juntos. O ruivo estava a receber de primeira-mão as informações relativas ao desaparecimento do Rapaz Que Sobreviveu e acerca do seu despertar mágico. Bill ficou a saber que metade da mansão Black havia sido danificada severamente e pensou, internamente, no que teria acontecido para que ocorresse tal coisa. Ele sabia que Harry Potter era extremamente poderoso e que tinha explosões mágicas e, até onde ele sabia – pelos relatos entusiasmados de Ron – Harry nunca chegara a criar fogo e vento ou a destruir uma casa. Havia muitas perguntas e muito poucas respostas. Havia algo escondido que determinava o porquê dessa libertação surpresa de magia, principalmente de dois elementos fortes e difíceis de domar.

Charlie, entretanto, estava em silêncio, com os braços cruzados e as costas encostadas à parede. A sua face, geralmente amigável, estava grave e os seus límpidos olhos azuis estavam constantemente em alerta. Podia não conversar ou mostrar interesse algum em saber a respeito de Harry, mas Charlie escutava tudo o que era pronunciado naquela sala. Ouvia as falas da mãe e Dumbledore; Bill e os seus amigos; os murmúrios pensativos dos funcionários e representantes da impressa e muitas coisas mais. E ele estava a ganhar informação. E sorriu satisfeito ao meditar e chegar à conclusão que um adolescente de quinze anos – praticamente – e três adultos tinham escapado debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore e dos narizes dos membros da Ordem da Fénix. Isso era divertido, afinal de contas referimo-nos a um dos grandes magos da história britânica e a uma das mais famosas elites lendárias. De verdade era este tipo de defesa que iriam usar contra Voldemort e os Devoradores da Morte? Como irão vencer magos tenebrosos se nem sequer sabiam cuidar de um rapaz?

Dumbledore sorriu com respeito a Molly e silenciou-a com a mirada. Acenou ao ar e os membros da Ordem sentaram-se nas cadeiras distribuídas por toda a sala. Prevenindo-se contra certos gémeos e os seus inventos, o mago velho criou um feitiço de silêncio. Antes de começar a falar acerca do assunto urgente pelo qual a Ordem tinha sido convocada, os seus brilhantes olhos azuis varreram o compartimento. Havia tantos rostos conhecidos e, à vez, desconhecidos. Reconheceu Mr. Diggory e Madame Bones, do Ministério; Mr. Lovegood, da revista _A Voz Delirante_; Mr. Rasputi, subdirector d' _O Profeta Diário _e o seu jornalista, o jovem Henries; Mrs. Lock-Rämos, Curandeira de St. Mungo Hospital; Mrs. Simpson, irmã de Hestia e vice-directora de Diagon-Alley; e Mr. e Mrs. Walters, directores de Knockturn-Alley. Todos eles tinham sido chamados acerca de Harry e aguardavam por notícias.

No entanto, interrompendo novamente o seu desejo de falar, Albus fitou Charlie Weasley. Ele tinha notado a aura gélida que rondava o segundo filho mais velho dos Weasleys e tinha notado a estranha palidez que o aludido tinha de pele. Ele tinha algo de muito estranho, Dumbledore tinha a certeza, contudo, não sabia o quê. Tinha que meter o olho nele… Talvez fosse relevante… Só que ele não viu o sorriso cínico e o abanar ligeiro de cabeça que Charles Weasley fez, mal afastara os olhos dele.

"Meus amigos, chamei-vos aqui hoje para vos comunicar que o nosso estimado Harry desapareceu acompanhado de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks." Omitiu a parte referente a Sirius visto que nem todos os membros da Ordem tinham conhecimento que o _Animagus_ estava vivo, livre e perto do afilhado. "Para meu pesar, Harry desapareceu faz poucas horas e sem deixar qualquer vestígio ou nota de aviso, pelo que assumimos que fugiu de livre vontade."

"Se assim é, Albus, porquê que Remus e Tonks foram com ele?" Questionou Mundungus Fletcher de braços cruzados e o sobrolho franzido.

"Não tenho resposta a todas as perguntas, infelizmente, Mundungus. Talvez tenham ido juntos ou, pura e simplesmente, Remus e Tonks saíram para dar uma volta."

"Não escutámos o alarme de Aparição ou de Chave de Portal, Albus." Informou Emmeline Vance. "Eles podem ter sido capturados debaixo do nosso nariz…"

"Temo que isso não é possível, Vance." Diante deles, com a capa negra a ondular levemente, os olhos frios e as caretas de desprezo, estava Severus Snape.

O Prof. de Poções avançou a passos largos pela sala e sentou-se na segunda cadeira direita ao lado de Dumbledore, após acenar ligeiramente com a cabeça ao ancião.

"Regressei agora mesmo da reunião com o Senhor das Trevas, assim que terminei de administrar umas poções curativas nalguns Devoradores da Morte. Ultimamente, o Senhor anda um pouco deslocado. Demasiado furioso que o habitual. E eu, Vance, contestando à sua estúpida e burra questão, como principal fabricante de poções, o Lorde chamar-me-ia se tivesse o Potter na sua presença. Todos nós conhecemos a força, determinação e arrogância desse rapaz. Chegar ao pé do Lord completamente são nem sequer é possível para nós. E concordo com Albus, o Potter fugiu de livre vontade…"

"Então, Snape, se é tão esperto e culto, explique-me como eles conseguiram manipular os alarmes?" Perguntou bruscamente Hestia Jones.

"Ao contrário de Trelawney, eu não sou adivinho, Jones. Eu pura e simplesmente ligo os factos. Ao contrário de muitos…" Espetou baixo e encarando a mulher ferozmente.

Hestia fez menção de tirar a varinha das vestes, mas Emmeline puxou-a de volta para o assento e negou com a cabeça, como que dizendo "Não tens hipóteses com ele", mas Hestia ainda estava furiosa e, se as miradas matassem, Severus Snape seria um cadáver. O professor sorriu cinicamente para a mulher e manteve-se em silêncio.

"Tranquilizem-se, jovens. Paz aqui dentro. Já basta a guerra que anda lá fora, não precisamos de lutas entre nós." Comentou suavemente Mrs Walters.

"Ela está certa." Concordou Dumbledore. "Chamei-vos aqui para estruturarmos planos futuros."

"Como assim, Albus?" Indagou Madame Bones demasiado séria.

"Receio que temos de considerar a hipótese de que Harry Potter não regresse ao mundo mágico. Todavia, julgo que deve ser cedo demais para incomodar Fudge e a imprensa com esta história, ainda para mais que nem sequer temos provas."

"E o que planeias fazer?" Perguntou Arthur com o sobrolho franzido.

"Se Harry não aparecer nesta casa antes do dia do seu décimo quinto aniversário, serei obrigado a informar Fudge da fuga e, consequentemente, torná-la publica."

"Isso será um erro enorme, Dumbledore!" Molly levantou-se, furiosa, e olhou o mago. "Ao contrário do que tu pensas, publicar essa dita fuga voluntária só irá fazer com que Harry não regresse a esta casa imunda. Talvez nunca."

"Tens alguma ideia melhor, Molly?" Perguntou Minerva McGonagall, disposta a defender o seu companheiro de longa data. As duas mulheres encararam-se longamente, até que Molly, corada, se sentou em silêncio. "Pelos vistos não."

"Minerva." Repreendeu Dumbledore ligeiramente molesto. "A partir de agora, e em segredo, temos que fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que Harry regresse de novo a nós. Mrs. Simpson, e Mr. e Mrs. Walters, confio em vocês para deitarem olho aos proprietários dos vossos estabelecimentos caso Harry apareça por lá. Vigiem, sobretudo, o Caldeirão Escoante. Amelia, Amos, certifiquem-se de que as pistas relativas a Harry não incomodam os ouvidos de Fudge. Kingsley procurem-no até debaixo das pedras."

E, de súbito, escutou-se um _Pop_.

O alarme de Aparição soou e todos os membros da Ordem da Fénix se levantaram, alguns de varinha em punho. Pela porta apareceram Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks, que não dissimularam a sua surpresa ao ver a quantidade de gente que ali estava. Tão rápido como a porta se fechou, os cochichos começaram e ninguém se incomodou em disfarçar os olhares molestos ou os indicadores apontados directamente às figuras dos recém-chegados.

Remus e Tonks olharam entre si, ligeiramente surpresos ao reconhecer membros da imprensa e membros do Ministério. O que Albus Dumbledore planeava fazer com esta gente toda?

"Olá, Albus." Cumprimentou o lobisomem. A Auror acenou torpemente e quando se aproximou de Charlie para o saudar, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu bruscamente ao solo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Aonde andaram, Lupin?" Perguntou Alastor Moody, com o seu olho a girar loucamente e a certificar-se que eram, de facto, Lupin e a _Metamorphmagus_.

"Fomos dar uma volta por Londres muggle. A Tonks insistiu comigo e eu acompanhei-a."

"Por quê que os alarmes não soaram?" Demandou Emmeline.

"Esqueces-te que eu também ajudei a instalá-los, Emmeline." Contestou Tonks sorrindo abertamente. "Logo, eu também sei Aparecer-me sem os fazer soar. Mas por quê todo este alarido?"

"O Harry desapareceu." Comunicou Albus sem mais demoras.

"Perdão?!" Gritou Remus. O seu rosto era a viva expressão do pânico, do medo e do desespero. "Como assim desapareceu!? Albus Dumbledore!" Berrou furiosamente. "Disseste-me que o protegerias! Como raios é que ele desapareceu!? Não se supõe que isto está protegido? Quem o levou?!" Fitou Severus friamente. "_Snivellus_! Foi o maldito Voldemort!? Não foi?!"

"Lupin, faz um favor a todo o mundo e tranquiliza a tua histeria. Segundo, não me trates assim, _lobisomem_." Replicou Snape secamente. "E, pela segunda vez, não, o Senhor das Trevas não o tem. Nós ponderámos que seriam vocês que o teriam convosco."

"Nós?!" Tonks gemeu agudamente e levantou-se com os braços cruzados. "Nós fomos apenas passear! Deixámos o Harry aqui com o…"

"_Snuffles_!" Bramiu Remus e bateu palmas. "Aonde está _Snuffles_? Podemos utilizá-lo para encontrar o Harry."

"O Snuffles, Remus, também desapareceu." A voz de Dumbledore escutou-se por todo o lado. Alguns dos membros da Ordem indagavam-se sobre quem era o _Snuffles_. "Snuffles é um cão negro que pertence a Remus e a Harry." Esclareceu calmamente. "Todavia, o animal também desapareceu e supomos que foi com Harry."

"Oh…" Remus levou as mãos á cara. Ele deixou-se cair para trás e uma cadeira impediu que caísse dolorosamente ao solo. "Falhei completamente. Falhei completamente aos meus amigos. Falhei-vos, James e Lily…"

O aspecto e gestos de Lupin pareciam tão verdadeiros e sinceros que alguns membros da Ordem, na sua maioria mulheres, soltaram as lágrimas. Alguns aproximaram-se e bateram piedosamente nos ombros do homem loiro e murmuravam vazias palavras de consolo. Será que o pobre homem não tinha o suficiente com a sua condição? Perdera os melhores amigos e, agora, ficou sem a única coisa que o fazia viver. Mas ninguém sonhava que, interiormente, o lobisomem estava a divertir-se com a situação, como um bom _Marauder_.

"Lamento imenso, Remus." Expressou-se Albus ao mesmo tempo que acariciava a sua longa barba branca. "Mas garanto-te, meu amigo, que farei todos os possíveis para o encontrar. Disso que não te fiquem dúvidas."

"Muito obrigado, Prof. Dumbledore. Muito obrigado, mesmo."

Albus Dumbledore sorriu compreensivamente e inclinou-se para Minerva.

"Se não te importas, minha amiga, vai fazer um cházinho para Remus. O pobre parece estar mesmo a necessitar." A senhora acenou e retirou rapidamente. "É tudo por hoje, meus amigos."

O pessoal da Ordem começou a evacuar a sala. Tonks aproximou-se de Remus e bateu-lhe atrapalhadamente nas costas, consolando-o.

"Não fiques assim, Remus, Harry é forte. Ele está bem."

"Mas e se Voldemort o apanha, Tonks?"

"Se ele o apanhar, com certeza que Snape nos dirá." Afirmou a Auror e, sem que ninguém visse, piscou o olho direito a Remus. "Anda descansar, Remus. Foi um dia agitado."

"Tu acordas-me se chegarem novidades?"

"Claro que sim, Remus."

"Lupin, Tonks." Prof. Snape passou por eles e olhou-os de cima a baixo. "Que acção tão Slytherin! Foi a mentira melhor elaborada que escutei na minha vida." E o homem retirou-se a passos largos.

Tonks e Remus olharam um para o outro, pálidos e surpreendidos. Como é que Snape tinha descoberto que eles fingiam?

"Bom ―" Disse Tonks encolhendo os ombros "― é um Slytherin."

Minutos depois chegou Minerva com o chá.

**--**

**C**harlie desceu as escadas ainda a vestir o pesado casaco de couro castanho-escuro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e sorriu a Molly que o fitava enternecida. Aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Tenho que sair, mãe. Não esperem para jantar."

"Certifica-te que te alimentas, Charlie. E não chegues tarde!"

"Isso já não posso prometer!" O ruivo sorriu amplamente. "Vai ser uma noite movida!"

E desapareceu, rindo divertido ao ver o rubor nas bochechas da mãe.

**--**

**H**avia poucos muggles naquela zona, àquela hora do dia, a passear. Pelo menos os que andavam por lá tinham um rosto relaxado e desfrutavam perfeitamente das suas acções; a idosa sussurrava ao seu pequeno buldogue que corria atrás de uma minhoca; um grupo de meninos jogava à bola e havia casais apaixonados a caminhar de mãos dadas ou sentados nos bancos a trocarem carícias. Todos gostavam do que faziam, todos, excepto ela.

Aquela jovem de altura pequena, franzina e com ares intelectuais, fitava aqueles indivíduos com uma estranha curiosidade. Usava o cabelo castanho-claro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo alto, os olhos azuis levemente arregalados e rodeados de curvas pestanas e finas sobrancelhas claras; envergava uns _jeans_ escuros e um _babydoll_ verde-escuro e de mangas compridas, e utilizava sandálias prateadas de tacão alto.

Penelope Clearwater consultou o seu relógio de pulso e bufou impaciente. O seu namorado estava atrasado. Será que estaria a fazer de propósito? Estaria ele a gozar com ela, obrigando-a a ficar rodeada de muggles? Ela, uma bruxa? Não que ela tivesse algo contra muggles… Ela ainda se perguntava porque que tinha acedido em encontrar-se com o seu cara-metade naquele sítio. Por que não na Londres mágica? E uma voz irritante, demasiado semelhante à da sua irmã mais nova Claire, dizia-lhe que fora culpa dela que tinham terminado e que ela, na altura em que tinham conversado, estava demasiado alterada para negar às suplicas do seu namorado. Com um suspiro, Penelope avançou para um banco vazio e sentou-se, tomando o cuidado de cruzar as pernas elegantemente. Por que estaria a demorar tanto?

E foi então que o viu, ao longe, completamente despenteado e com a camisa fora do lugar. Um sorriso cruzou a sua face; certamente o seu namorado tivera problemas com os seus irmãos.

Penelope conhecia perfeitamente os familiares do seu companheiro; não era figuras propriamente simpáticas, ela lembrava-se dos problemas que arranjavam à sua ex. Professora de Transformações. Tudo bem que podiam ser tipos divertidos, mas ela não achava nada divertido ver os teus a enfeitiçarem-te ou a testarem as suas invenções. Que tipo de gente permite pessoas assim? Mas ele sempre resmungava e afirmava que, um dia, se vingaria contra eles. E Penelope, amando-o com todas as forças e prometendo-se a si própria segui-lo para todo o lado, estaria ao seu lado para o ajudar e apoiar. E seria naquele dia que ela saberia qual o seu plano. Portanto, a ansiedade era um motivo justificável para a sua impaciência.

Levantou-se ao vê-lo a dez passos de si.

"Olá, querida." Ele curvou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe os lábios com ternura. "Desculpa-me o atraso. Estive a tratar daquele assunto."

Penelope sorriu e encolheu os ombros, esticando o braço direito e ajeitando uma teimosa madeixa ruiva do rosto do rapaz.

"Não há problema, Percy, não estou aqui há muito tempo."

Percy Weasley riu divertido e passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros.

"Mentirosa. Vamos dar uma volta, querida, temos muito que conversar."

A garota sorriu abertamente e, passando a mão pela cintura do ruivo, encostou-se ao seu ombro.

Ao mesmo tempo que andavam, Penelope escutava com atenção o que o namorado dizia e o seu cérebro absorvia tudo, estruturando planos a cada passo. Não por nada ela tinha sido uma Ravenclaw.

Deliciada, sorriu.

Brevemente, ambos seriam famosos, ricos e prestigiados no mundo mágico. As pessoas reconheceriam a verdade e imporiam as suas lealdades à verdade que fosse dita. Verdade, essa, era mentira; todavia, uma mentira suficientemente elaborada para causar pânico e todos correrem á fonte da verdade: o Ministério. Penelope olhou o seu namorado, satisfeita e apaixonada; Percy era um rapaz muito inteligente e muito bom a idealizar planos. Oh, ela adoraria ver os rostos de Dumbledore e os seus amiguinhos quando soubessem.

"O que achas, Penelope?"

"Acho, meu amor, que esse plano é excelente. Dentro de pouco, seremos reconhecidos e ricos!" Entusiasmada, saltou e abriu os braços, entrando numa fase de histerismo. Percy riu ao ver a garota alegre. Amava-a tanto e por ela fazia tudo, como por exemplo, aquele plano. "Como eu gostaria de ver… Mas e tu? Não arranjarás problemas com a tua família?"

Percy sorriu com amargura e levou as mãos aos bolsos.

"Tu és a minha família, Penelope. Tu e só tu é que importas. Os demais Weasleys são apenas rostos cinzentos que se estão a enterrar, pouco a pouco, na minha mente."

Totalmente enternecida, a garota abraçou-o. Era um sacrifício muito grande o que ele estava a fazer. Ela esperava, um dia, poder retribuir todo esse amor.

**--**

**M**r. Fudge assinava uns quantos documentos que lhe tinham sido entregues pelo seu assistente.

Era um homem forte, de uma constituição alta e atraente, com alguns fios de cabelos prateados e pequenos olhos negros. Naquele dia, usava uma requintada túnica azul-escura com botões dourados no pescoço e nos punhos das mangas.

Mr. Fudge era o Ministro da Magia Britânica e, assim sendo, uma figura importante para a sociedade inglesa, pois era nele que as pessoas punham a sua confiança e as suas vidas. Todas as suas decisões tinham que ser pensadas de uma maneira a trazerem bens prósperos aos seus habitantes. Contudo, Mr. Fudge era um homem deveras complicado. Não pensava precisamente nessas pessoas, senão nele próprio. Tudo o que fizesse tinha que ser algo que o tornasse perfeito aos olhos de todos. E, quando esses problemas lhe chegavam às mãos, tinha dezenas de conselheiros que poderiam solucionar essas dificuldades. Concluindo, ele não mexia uma palha pela sociedade.

Mr. Fudge estava muito cansado naquele dia. Tivera que responder a inúmeras cartas de gente importante e gente mesquinha que insistia para ele comentar as afirmações de Potter e Dumbledore relativamente ao suposto aparecimento de Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado. Pessoalmente, Mr. Fudge não acreditava numa palavra que eles diziam; o Lorde tinha sido derrotado havia quinze anos. Ninguém regressava da morte quinze anos depois. Era uma idiotice! Mas ele não podia soltar os seus pensamentos negativos face a esse assunto porque a maioria da sua gente só tinha olhos para Dumbledore. E a sua principal função era manipular essas pessoas para que o admirassem a ele e não ao velho mago.

Mr. Fudge era astuto. Mr. Fudge não pertencera à casa da astúcia, Slytherin, quando estudara em Hogwarts. Ele sempre fora um Hufflepuff declarado, mas ninguém, principalmente os mais próximos, ninguém podia negar que Mr. Fudge era um autêntico Slytherin quando o tema era a sua imagem. Isso, com efeito, era errado. Não eram as obrigações de um Ministro.

Um toque na sua janela fez com que desviasse os olhos da carta e a visse. Uma pequena coruja acastanhada trazia um sobre numa das patas.

Continuou a bater de forma insistente e Mr. Fudge incorporou-se da sua cadeira velozmente. Ele reconheceria aquela coruja ao longe. Não era uma carta a dizer para acreditar em Dumbledore ou para dar uma conferência de imprensa e comentar essas afirmações. Era uma carta especial. Uma carta perfeitamente especial e importante para ele. Uma carta que, futuramente, lhe seria favorável.

Com um pequeno sorriso na sua face, o Mr. Fudge quebrou o lacre e tirou o pequeno rolo de pergaminho que estava lá dentro. Um enorme sorriso bailava no seu rosto só de pensar no que as pessoas diriam num futuro próximo. Começou a imaginar. Centenas de meninos a correr até ele, gritando para apertarem a sua mão. Ele iria alcançar uma fama que ultrapassaria a de Potter e a sua maldita cicatriz. Oh, sim, o que o futuro lhe reservava. E quando abriu a carta, leu-a. O sorriso não morreu em momento algum.

_Prezado Mr. Fudge, _

_O destino está a jogar a nosso favor. Pelos vistos, o próprio Potter desapareceu diante das barbas de Dumbledore. Segundo eles, irão esperar até ao aniversário dele, 31 de Julho, para publicarem e lhe informar do seu desaparecimento. Mas o senhor não será surpreendido. É hora de meter em marcha o nosso plano. Futuramente, o mundo mágico estará nas suas mãos. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Percival _

Mr. Fudge suspirou feliz e atirou a carta para a lareira. Sim, Percival tinha razão. O destino estava a jogar em seu favor. Potter seria arruinado e, ele seria mundialmente conhecido.

**--**

**A **Malfoys Manor era magnífica.

O hall que entrou no seu campo de visão era longo e muito brilhante. Ao atravessar a porta, deparou-se com paredes pintadas a vermelho-escuro e móveis de madeira muito bem construídos; havia plantas distribuídas e vários quadros dispersos pelas paredes; uma enorme carpete escura, de tons de vinho, dava as boas-vindas e seguia adiante até á escada em forma de espiral.

Narcissa agarrou-o do braço e começou a fazer-lhe uma visita guiada.

Após o hall, havia uma porta à esquerda que dava directamente para a cozinha onde estavam os elfos domésticos, e Harry lembrou-se de Dobby. Como estaria o seu amigo elfo?

E à direita estava a sala de estar/jantar e o salão de baile. O primeiro compartimento era muito grande, tinha enormes e gigantescas estantes com variados livros, uma lareira, uma mesa rectangular rodeada de cadeiras perto das seis amplas janelas; ao centro, havia uma pequena mesa redonda com um jarrão chinês onde estavam pinceladas flores de cerejeira e dragões, e tinha um ramo de margaridas lá dentro. Havia um conjunto de sofás negros e, ao longe, estava um piano. Narcissa explicou-lhe que tocava. O salão de baile emergia ao abrirem-se altas portas da sala de estar/jantar e era apenas uma habitação vazia, com um palco para instrumentos, de chão brilhante e tecto encantado.

Ao subirem as escadas, Harry conheceu o segundo andar.

Logo na primeira porta à direita, estava o escritório de Lucius e, depois, a biblioteca. Como se não chegasse as estantes da sala do andar de baixo, aquela biblioteca estava repleta de livros e tinha o dobro do tamanho da de Hogwarts. Harry considerou que Hermione adoraria conhecer a Malfoys Manor. Conheceu também a segunda sala de estar que, segundo Narcissa, era usada geralmente para Draco e os seus amigos quando ocorriam festas para adultos na mansão. Tinha um tamanho mais pequeno que a outra, não tinha piano nem sofás. Eram _puffs_. _Puffs_ de diferentes formas e tamanhos. Também havia algumas flores, mas essencialmente era tudo perfeitamente adequado para jovens. Harry também reparou na mesa redonda com diversas bebidas alcoólicas, mas não comentou. Nesse andar, havia também um laboratório de poções, uma sala de pintura e música, e uma estufa onde havia variadas flores e plantas que Narcissa cuidava. Finalmente, aproximava-se o último andar.

Em poucas palavras, lá só havia os quartos principais, de hóspedes e os quartos de banho. Narcissa indicou-lhe onde ficava o quarto dela e de Lucius, o quarto de Draco, o de Sirius e, finalmente, o dele. Ou melhor, dela. A loira explicou-lhe que o quarto era de hóspedes, demasiado simples e completamente em desacordo com ele, pelo que, ao recuperar o seu verdadeiro aspecto, ele poderia escolher tudo o que quisesse: a cor das paredes, dos móveis, das colchas e das cortinas, do quarto de banho e a lista segue. Apesar de Harry ter argumentado que não precisava de algo muito luxuoso, Narcissa fingiu-se de surda e empurrou-o para a porta que ficava entre o quarto de Sirius e o quarto de Draco e em frente ao do matrimónio Malfoy.

Quando abriu a porta, Harry pôde comprovar que o seu quarto parecia ter o tamanho do Salão Nobre em Hogwarts. Tinha cerca de oito janelas amplas de cada lado, desde o início da parede até ao meio dela; um chão de madeira brilhante e tudo o que era de pano (cortinas, edredão e tapetes) eram verde-escuros. Nas paredes havia quadros de pintores desconhecidos para Harry. Ao fundo, havia três portas. Uma era o _closet_, outra era o quarto de banho e, a última, era reservada à bijutaria e maquilhagem, segundo Narcissa. Harry tinha retrucado com um frio: "Não irei usar maquilhagem". E Narcissa rira divertida. Ao meio do quarto, tinha uma pequena salinha com _puffs_ e uma mesa e, do lado da porta, plantas e quatro estantes com livros.

"O que achas?"

"Parece-me perfeito." Harry encolheu os ombros ante a questão de Narcissa. "Não vejo necessidade de mudar nada. Tirando aquele canto que é para a maquilhagem."

"Harry, primeira coisa que deves saber, maquilhagem é essencial na vida de uma mulher."

"Primeiro, Sra. Malfoy, eu não sou uma mulher. Segundo, é obrigatório usar maquilhagem?"

"Não, mas…"

"Óptimo."

"Mas a maquilhagem torna-nos bonitas, Harry. Ainda mais do que aquilo que somos. Eu só disse aquilo por acaso. Podes usar aquela porta para a vassoura de Quidditch e todas as tuas tralhas." Narcissa sorriu inocentemente. Só por cima do seu cadáver é que o adolescente transformaria aquela porta num armazém de vassouras e _snitchs_.

Harry olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e encolheu os ombros, desinteressado. Era-lhe indiferente o que colocava ali. Não lhe interessava muito ter um quarto, não ainda. Certo, nunca teve um quarto próprio mas, para Harry, Malfoys Manor era um hotel prematuro. Mais tarde ou mais cedo iria embora dali, Sirius tirá-lo-ia dali. Tudo bem que Lucius era seu pai, contudo, ele ainda não se esquecera de tudo o que passara. Era difícil para ele acostumar-se a esses luxos. Era difícil compreender que tinha uma família. Era difícil saber que tinha um apelido, que tinha alguém do mesmo sangue. Vivo, ao seu lado. E ainda havia o medo. Harry tinha medo. Já perdera os Potters demasiado cedo. Desde que conhecera Sirius e Remus, que tem medo de os perder. E, naquele momento, tinha medo pelos dois e pelos Malfoys, que estavam dispostos a aceitarem-no no seio familiar. Medo que tudo lhe fosse arrebatado.

"Harry, eu vou lá baixo ver o que o teu padrinho e Lucius estão a aprontar. Se precisares de alguma coisa, grita."

Escutou a porta do quarto abrir-se e fechar-se e soube que a mulher tinha saído.

Mais descontraído, Harry deu mais uma vista d' olhos ao lugar. A vista pelas suas janelas dava directamente para o jardim, de um lado, e para as vinhas, do outro. Novamente, a curiosidade invadiu-lhe o peito. Tinha que falar com Lucius para ir visitar aquilo. Seria interessante descobrir como se faz o vinho. Descobriu, também, que o seu _closet_ tinha o dobro do tamanho do seu antigo quarto nos Dursleys, que tinha muitas gavetas e cabides. De seguida, viu o seu banheiro. Tinha as mesmas medidas que o compartimento anterior, com um _jacuzzi_, um duche, um lavatório e um armário enorme cheio de toalhas. De uma forma geral, as cores eram uma combinação entre branco e verde-garrafa. No mínimo, Harry achou isso nojento e completamente sem gosto.

Com um suspiro, regressou ao centro daquele que seria o seu abrigo naquela mansão enorme e deparou-se com alguém que não fora convidado sentado num dos _puffs_.

"Olá, Potter."

**--**

Draco franziu o sobrolho quando escutou alguém a aparecer-se na Mansão. Deixou o livro de Runas Antigas a um lado e foi até à janela. Bufou ao reconhecer quem era: os seus pais, Potter e um cão negro. Pelos vistos, o seu companheiro e inimigo em Hogwarts tinha acedido em ir para a mansão. Ele tinha pensado que Potter, sendo um estúpido Gryffindor, resmungaria até não poder mais e não daria o braço a torcer ante o facto de saber que era aparentado com os Malfoys.

Observou-o de perto.

Continuava tal como se lembrava: baixo e magro, e o seu rosto, estava surpreso e algo retraído. Franziu o sobrolho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Aquele cão parecia comer o seu pai com a mirada! Momentos depois, desapareceram da sua vista. Tinham entrado na Malfoys Manor.

O loiro sorriu de forma perversa e deu meia volta. Tinha que dar as boas-vindas a Potter. Avançou a passos largos para fora do quarto e esperou. Uns minutos mais tarde, viu a sua mãe arrastando um surpreendido Potter para o quarto ao lado do seu. Ele iria ser seu vizinho? Melhor ainda, concordou finalmente. Encostou-se a uma parede e ouviu tudo o que se passava lá dentro. Escutou Potter a refilar alguma coisa relacionada a maquilhagem e a sua mãe a protestar com afirmações que jamais cumpriria.

Draco sorriu.

Quando se tratava da casa, bem como outras coisas, era difícil contrariar Narcissa. Uns minutos depois, a sua mãe afastava-se em direcção às escadas e aproveitou aquela oportunidade para invadir o quarto do seu rival. Depois de se assegurar que ele não estava à vista, entrou e sentou-se num _puff_.

O quarto era tal e qual como se recordava: luxuoso e impessoal. Certamente a sua mãe iria decorar aquilo quando a tempestade acalmasse. Balançou a cabeça. Demasiado cedo para pensar em mulheres e, sobretudo, demasiado cedo para pronunciar a palavra 'irmã' ou 'Dahlia'.

Quando Potter saiu, finalmente, do quarto de banho, Draco ergueu-se e fitou-o com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Olá, Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços. "O que fazes aqui?"

"Eu _vivo_ aqui, Potter, e como bom anfitrião, vim dar-te as boas-vindas à minha ilustre casa."

Potter elevou uma sobrancelha e estudou-o de alto a baixo.

"Que interessante. Como serão essas boas-vindas? Agarrar-me-ás pelos ombros e levar-me-ás para a tua salinha, embebedar-me-ás e rir-nos-emos como dois malucos? Ou será que irás sacar da varinha e levar-me-ás para Voldemort?"

Draco estremeceu ao escutar o nome do Senhor das Trevas e assassinou Harry com a mirada.

"Tens uma inteligência surpreendente, Potter."

"Vindo de ti, que ainda és pior que um _troll_, é um elogio, Malfoy."

Ambos jovens mediram olhares frios, carregados de um ódio fomentado durante anos, sem pestanejar e disputando o tempo. Foi Harry que desviou a mirada do seu rival, não por medo, mas por precaução, visto que ele estava sem varinha, e dirigiu-se para a janela onde se via a vinha dos Malfoys. Draco estava surpreso com a atitude do seu inimigo, e rolou os olhos, atribuindo àquele acto uma atitude de um estúpido Gryffindor.

"Diz-me, Potter, o que disseram os teus amiguinhos ao saberem que terás seios e, principalmente, que serás um Malfoy? Espera!" Draco levantou os dois braços, como se tentasse travar alguma coisa, e sorriu falsamente. "_Uma_ Malfoy…" Acrescentou com malícia e desprezo.

"Vai comer verduras para ganhar neurónios, Malfoy. Incomodas."

"Eu sei, por algo eu vim cá. E tu, Potter, engole litros de poções. Com essa figura, pareces um anão."

"Malfoy, faz um favor aos meus ricos e apreciados ouvidos: cala-te, sim?"

"Potter! Manchas a minha _sexy_ figura."

"_Sexy_? Tu a seres _sexy_, como Voldemort a ser eleito para o Prémio Nobel da Paz."

"O quê?"

"É Muggle, Malfoy."

"Tinha que ser." Draco balançou a cabeça. "Isso é tão indigno de um Malfoy."

Harry sorriu levemente e encarou o seu rival.

"O que queres de mim, Malfoy?"

"Weasley abandonou-te e estás tristinho porque te enganaste nas amizades? Weasley chamou-te de bicha, foi? E a Granger? Começou a chorar como uma princesinha desesperada?"

"De que estás a falar, Malfoy?"

"Da reacção dos teus servos ridiculamente idiotas!"

"Eles não são meus servos." Resmungou Harry caminhando até à cama e sentando-se nela, fitando Malfoy com desprezo. "E eles não sabem de nada."

"Nem os pobres? A mamã galinha cuja porta tem que aumentar uns quantos centímetros para ela poder passar, e o papá cuja idiotice já ultrapassa os níveis superiores e que faria um favor ao mundo se ganhasse juízo, também não sabem?"

"Não fales dos Weasleys dessa forma, Draco Malfoy, estás a pisar a linha!" Potter levantou-se e andou até ele, soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

O aludido abriu os braços e gargalhou sonoramente.

"E o que farás, Potter? Socar-me como _uma menina_?!"

"Malfoy, tu _nunca_ deverias ter nascido! Cretino!"

**--**

Quando Narcissa desceu as escadas, observou o marido e o primo sentados em sofás afastados e a encararem-se fixamente.

"Felizmente, ainda estão vivos."

"Como reagiu ele com o novo quarto?"

"Positivamente. Mas teremos que mudar aquela decoração, Lucius. É nojenta."

"O que decidires, querida."

Sirius bufou e murmurou alguma coisa incompreendida que certamente não era agradecimentos pela hospitalidade. Como se um quarto fizesse alguma diferença para o seu afilhado. Harry precisava de carinho, de alguém que o carregasse aos ombros quando o caminho se tornava difícil de atravessar, de um abraço quente nas noites de solidão e vazio; quartos chiques, jóias e veludo não era o que necessitava. O que sabiam os Malfoys do quanto ele tinha sofrido? Ele sabia que não tinha conhecimento de toda a vida do seu afilhado, somente conhecia o resumo. Aquele rapaz era um caixão referente ao seu passado. Sirius pensou que, nesse aspecto, ele e Harry eram muito parecidos. Estava a custar-lhe muito imaginar o futuro. O nome Dahlia Malfoy assombrava-o.

"Vou ter com ele." Sirius levantou-se.

"Black, ele não vai morrer ao virar da esquina. Não sejas possessivo."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy. Tu não o conheces como eu, não sabes como reage ou o que sente! Seres pai dele é um mero facto."

"Tens razão, não o conheço; contudo, tu, que o conheces tão bem, deves saber que ele precisa de descarregar as emoções. Tu preferes olhar para ele e pensar: "É tão parecido com o James, mas tem os olhos da Lily…""Descreveu cinicamente "sem veres diante do teu nariz que ele sofre em silêncio e que te ama demasiado para te querer incomodar com as suas preocupações."

"Eu sei distinguir o James do Harry, Malfoy. E eu acho essa afirmação uma completa e totalmente mentira."

"Tens mesmo a certeza, Black?"

Narcissa viu como o primo ficava em silêncio, obviamente duvidando das palavras de Lucius. Já este, por sua vez, respirava agitadamente pelo modo agitado de como falou. Desde quando eles disputavam entre si por Harry? Estavam a ser tão idiotas em pensar que o carinho se compraria por simples palavras de protecção. Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde Lucius estava acomodado e ficou a observá-los.

Sirius suspirou e tornou a sentar-se, ignorando as palavras do loiro. Ele _queria_ ignorar essas palavras. Não podia ser verdade aquilo que Malfoy tinha dito pelo simples facto que ele conhecia Harry perfeitamente. O seu afilhado era muito transparente e fácil de ler, ele conhecia Harry intimamente. Não havia nada, exceptuando o passado, que não conhecesse. Era absurdo Malfoy ter dito aquelas palavras cruéis e frias somente para o debilitar.

Lucius encostou-se às almofadas e fechou os olhos. Estava a enlouquecer com aquela situação. Agora ainda tinha que fazer de pai para Black ganhar juízo. Santo Salazar, o que ele fazia por um bando de idiotas sentimentais e Gryffindors. Uns sons estranhos no andar de cima atraíram a sua atenção e não precisou de pensar muito para saber que Potter e Draco estavam a "falar" educadamente. Porém as coisas começaram a tornar-se mais bruscas e logo soube que estava instalada a guerra. Quase ao mesmo tempo, ele e Narcissa, seguidos por Sirius, correram em direcção ao andar em questão.

No quarto de Harry, a cena que viram foi completamente chocante.

Penas estavam todo o quarto, os móveis estavam quebrados, e a cama não parecia uma cama tendo em conta a confusão que lá havia: lençóis, almofadas, mantas, tudo numa sopa que terminava com os ingredientes principais: Harry, com um olho rosto, o rosto vermelho como um tomate e a boca vermelha debaixo de Draco que tinha a face rosada, sangue nos lábios e nas sobrancelhas e, provavelmente, umas quantas nódoas negras na face branca. Podemos também adicionar que, por baixo das vestes dos dois, uma ou outra costela estava partida.

"Mas que _cena selvagem_ é esta?" Pestanejou, perplexa, Narcissa.

"A culpa foi dele!" Exclamaram os dois e torceram os narizes ao darem-se conta que tinham protestado ao mesmo tempo.

"Sinceramente, ambos têm quinze anos!..."

"O Potty tem catorze…―"

"― A tua mentalidade é inferior à de um troll, Malfoy, já te disse!"

" … deviam saber comportar-se como dois jovens responsáveis e adultos." Ralhou Narcissa.

"Mas, mãe…―"

"― Mrs. Malfoy, a culpa é…"

"A culpa é dos dois." Afirmou Lucius com firmeza. "E, como castigo, ambos irão limpar este quarto _sem magia_."

"O quarto é do Potter, ele que o faça!"

"Foste tu que o destruíste, Malfoy."

"Draco, Harry, é melhor começarem agora."

"Sirius?" Harry fitou o padrinho esperançado, em busca de uma palavra em sua defesa.

"Ele é teu _pai_." Referiu o _Animagus_ friamente. "Tens que lhe obedecer."

Sirius observou o rosto decepcionado do afilhado e deu-lhe as costas, retirando-se do quarto.

Harry continuou a fitar a porta, desejando que o padrinho tornasse a entrar. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deu meia volta, começando a pegar nas plumas da zona mais afastada do quarto.

Lucius e Narcissa entreolharam-se, sem saber o que fazer, e Draco analisava o quarto com desgosto, completamente fora do que se passava.

Enquanto arrumava, Harry limpou uma lágrima cristalina que escapava do seu olho direito.

**-- **

Sirius deixou-se cair na cama da sua habitação.

Não compreendia os sentimentos que o invadiam. Não compreendia porque agia de um modo tão idiota e possessivo com Harry. A imagem do seu afilhado, mirando-o triste, há pouco, apertava o seu coração. Por quê que lhe falara tão mal? Porque não o defendera ante Lucius e Narcissa quando o primeiro citou o castigo? Tanta coisa vagueava pela sua mente vazia de lembranças que já estava a endoidecer.

Abraçou a almofada e viu uma lembrança desfocada: o dia em que pegou no seu afilhado pela primeira vez. Tão pequeno, gorducho e terno, com uma beleza exótica e uma pureza que tinha jurado conservar. As palavras frias que a sua prima Narcissa tinha dito na casa de Andromeda invadiram-lhe a mente. Sim, porquê que ele foi atrás de Peter e deixou Harry para trás? Seria o ódio tão intenso que o seu afilhado passara a ser insignificante naquela noite? A vingança importava mais que tranquilizar o bebé e limpar o sangue e lágrimas do seu rosto?

Os seus lábios tremeram e Sirius fez uma amostra sentimental que já não fazia havia muitos anos. Ele chorara por coisas idiotas, quando era novinho, e só chorara aos dezasseis anos quando entregara Regulus, o seu irmão mais novo, aos braços da maldade de mão beijada.

Fechou os olhos e soltou todos os seus fantasmas com as lágrimas carregadas de medo de perder a coisa mais importante que tinha na vida: Harry. Perder o seu _bebé_ para Lucius e os demais era uma sensação tão terrível. Perder um filho doía tanto…

**--**

Os dias passaram a correr e quando todos deram conta, estavam no dia 30 de Julho.

Os nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Lucius passava grande parte do tempo fechado no despacho; Narcissa e Andromeda pareciam as melhores amigas, sempre vistas a conversar, e o piano tinha deixado de soar; Draco dividia o seu tempo a andar a cavalo e fechado no quarto fazendo sabe Merlim o quê; Sirius não falava com ninguém, exceptuando Remus, e alimentava-se no quarto. E Harry não tinha abandonado o quarto nem uma vez; era lá que comia e conversava com os demais. Remus e Tonks tentavam aparecer com regularidade, mas as tarefas da Ordem da Fénix estavam a consumir-lhes o horário.

Para incompreensão e frustração de muitos, nem Sirius nem Harry davam vestígios de fazer as pazes muito cedo. O adulto estava em conflitos internos, tentando achar-se e compreender as suas acções; o adolescente vivia dramas familiares e estava sobrecarregado de culpa. E se alguém pronunciasse o nome de um enquanto conversava com o outro, corria o risco de ser severamente azarado. Sirius e Harry, na opinião de muitos – principalmente de Remus, que parecia colérico – estavam a agir como crianças! E depois havia o orgulho. Ambos estavam a ser estúpidos em darem ouvidos àquela voz manhosa que os obrigava a manter a pose de indiferença. Ao diabo com o orgulho! _Essas atitudes podem ter consequências futuras_, costumava argumentar Andromeda sabiamente.

E havia Draco e Harry. Mesmo que este último não saísse do quarto, os dois adolescentes arranjavam sempre maneira de se encontrar e isso causava lutas verbais, físicas e má disposição a Narcissa que, furiosa, gritava que os internaria em St. Mungo.

Naquela noite, após todos terem comida no estômago, todos – excepto Sirius e Harry, que estavam fechados em quartos separados, e Remus, que estava sob a forma de lobo – encontravam-se na sala de estar.

Draco, ainda a perguntar-se o porquê de estar ali, lia um livro grosso sobre a biografia de Bartholomeu Woods, o inventor do feitiço _Expelliarmus_; Narcissa estava em silêncio; Andromeda conversava com Nymphadora e Lucius fitava o relógio de bolso dourado como se ele fosse o centro do Universo.

Vinte minutos para a meia-noite.

Todos estremeceram quando ouviram um amplo uivo de Lupin. Tinham permitido que a transformação ocorresse no bosque perto da mansão, ainda que nenhum apreciasse muito ouvir os sons lastimosos de um lobisomem.

Lucius moveu-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona.

Dez minutos para a meia-noite.

Narcissa apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e suspirou.

Draco virou a página.

Andromeda achava as unhas a peça mais bonita daquela sala.

Nymphadora dormitava com a cabeça no colo da mãe.

"Acho que está na altura de irmos ao quarto dele…"

"Lucius, querido, espera mais um bocadinho…"

"Não consigo… Faltam cinco minutos, Narcissa!"

Andromeda levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo rosa-choque da filha, que bocejava.

"Se assim é, iremos. Os vampiros também virão, não é Lucius?"

"Foi o que a Belinda disse na carta."

"Não seria melhor termos protecção?" Perguntou Draco sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Eles não podem usar a força contra nós. Eles têm interesse pela… Dahlia…"

"Então os nossos pescoços estão a salvo…"

"Draco…" Advertiu Narcissa severamente.

Depois, lá iam eles a subir em direcção ao quarto do adolescente.

Havia um silêncio mortal naquelas paredes.

Todos sustiveram a respiração quando Lucius apertou a maçaneta do quarto de Harry. Com coragem, abriu a porta.

O quarto, envolto numa obscuridade densa, tinha um silêncio tranquilo. Potter dormia placidamente na cama, completamente absorto ao que se passaria dentro de… – Lucius consultou o relógio – … um minuto.

Quando pela mansão ecoou a primeira das doze badaladas do relógio, todos souberam que a transformação iria iniciar. Lá fora, Remus uivou e esse som foi sentido como uma advertência, um sinal de partida…

Magicamente, o corpo de Harry começou a levitar, afastando-o das cobertas. Uma estranha luz violeta rodeou o jovem e, simultaneamente, uma rajada de vento, uma onda de fogo, folhas verdes e remoinhos de água, engoliram o corpo. Com efeito, a magia do jovem foi sentida mesmo na alma e, era de tal maneira poderosa que os vidros quebraram e uma fenda abriu-se no meio do quarto.

Enquanto que a multidão olhava, pasmada, para aquele espectáculo natural que envolvia o corpo que pertenceria, dentro de breve, a Dahlia Malfoy, em todos os cantos do mundo seres de olhos bem delineados, peles pálidas ou negras, de raças e religiões diferentes, fitavam a Lua Cheia. Todos eles abandonaram os seus afazeres e empreendiam marcha em direcção a Inglaterra, em direcção à Malfoys Manor, onde a magia da sua líder clamava por eles, numa súplica ansiosa de ver os irmãos e irmãs.

Lucius viu como sombras entravam naquele quarto, sombras que passavam por eles como se não existissem, sombras que lhes tapavam a vista da maravilha mágica, sombras que se ajoelharam respeitosamente.

A porta abriu-se e Sirius também se tornou um espectador daquela visão sobrenatural.

E, de súbito, diante deles, a corrente de forças naturais quebrou-se e um corpo caiu bruscamente ao solo.

Um indivíduo, oculto por uma capa negra, aproximou-se e pegou na manta da cama, embrulhando carinhosamente aquele corpo que ninguém tinha alcançado ver. Delicadamente, pousou-o na cama e inclinou a cabeça. Ninguém pôde ver como era, quais os seus gestos ou aspecto. Escutaram murmúrios e um movimento brusco colocou os bruxos de alerta. Mas era apenas, pareceu-lhes, que o corpo se estava a alimentar do desconhecido.

Sirius fitou a aquela cena com desprezo e, antes de sair do quarto, murmurou:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry… ou Dahlia…

Segundos depois, escutou-se o ruído da porta a fechar.

**To Be Continued **

Notas:

Um xi-coração à **Scheila** por ter betado o capítulo e pela sua ajuda e apoio infindáveis. Só tu, flor!

E um xi-coração também à **Dark** pelo apoio e pelos seus elogios que me satisfizeram! A ti, Dark!

_Reviews:_

**Tata C. Evans:**Oi, amiga! Muito obrigada por comentares e leres esta história; continua a acompanhar! Pois, a Cissy é bem assanhada quando quer e futuramente terá umas desavenças com o Sirius. O passando é difícil de esquecer. Eu quis fazer um momento mais familiar entre os dois e creio que nem saiu mal.

Lucius não está apaixonado mais por Belinda, mas falando dela dessa maneira é puro carinho. Ele ama a Narcissa.

O que Percy irá tramar é algo que só acompanhando, saberás!

Belinda morreu diante dos olhos do irmão. Somente deixou duas cartas: ao Lucius e à Dahlia. Sebástien não sabia quem era o namorado da irmã nem sabe que Lucius existe, por isso esse desespero todo. Sim, Dahlia será loira. A descrição física será dada no próximo capítulo. Quanto ao vampiro do Clã e da Ordem, deixei algumas pistas e só lendo com atenção e juntando factos saberás quem é. Mas ele será revelado no próximo capítulo. Bjs!!

Bom, deixem reviews!

:D

**Pan**

Notas de Scheila:

Nossa cap simplesmente perfeito!! Vibrei em cada linha que li! Parabéns Pan, pela fic que está maravilhosa... Não posso deixar de falar sobre o piti do Remus... o que foi aquilo?? Ri d+ e ainda o Sev sabia o tempo todo... kkkk \0/ Uhuuuu!! Eu descobri tb quem é o vampiro misterioso... hehehe vc's querem saber que, é?? Acompanhem a fic hihi e... REVIWES!!


	7. Six

**THE MALFOYS: SAY MY NAME**

**Disclaimer** Joanne Kathleen Rowling é a legítima dona dos personagens e elementos do best-seller Harry Potter. Pandora Black (eu) é a dona dos Clãs Vampíricos, dos personagens originais e de toda a trama. _É necessária permissão para usar os Originais e os Clãs_.The Malfoys: Say My Name faz parte do projecto My True Family (ver _profile_).

**Warnings **Muitos personagens Originais e OoC. Muitas mortes, acontecimentos inesperados e acções inimagináveis. Sexo explícito _detalhadamente_ descrito. Mortes _detalhadamente_ descritas. Albus Dumbledore é _manipulador_. Os Malfoys são _bons_. Os Weasleys – excepto os gémeos e Charlie – são _invejosos_ e _cruéis_ ou _indiferentes_ (Bill, Arthur, Molly e Percy). Hermione é uma _enciclopédia faladora_ e _invejosa_. Severus Snape é _bom_. Sirius é _paternalmente incrível_ e _infantil_. Remus é um _doce_, mas _rabugento_. Charlie tem um lado _novo_. Bellatrix e os irmãos Lestrange são uns _anjinhos_. Andromeda é uma Black _autêntica_ e Nymphadora tem _dupla personalidade_ e protagoniza um papel de irmã mais velha para o/a protagonista. Kingsley é um _bombom_. Draco é um _príncipe rebelde_. Dahlia é uma adolescente com TPM (mais adiante, vão ver!). UA.

**

* * *

**

Six: Before The Dawn

**A**lbus Dumbledore soltou um suspiro.

Estava sozinho em Grimmauld Place, na sala de estar, sentado num dos cadeirões em frente à lareira e a beber uma chávena de chá de menta. Os seus pensamentos voavam para tantos assuntos, para tantos problemas, para tantas dúvidas e receios. Toda a sua mente era um remoinho de inconsistências.

Sorveu um pouco de chá e encostou-se ao espaldar do cadeirão. Sentia-se velho. Uma velhice que Albus sabia que não era da idade. Sentir-se velho era, na sua opinião, uma resposta aos erros que cometera durante todo o percurso da sua vida.

Suspirou novamente e os seus olhos azuis captaram a lareira apagada à sua frente. Albus não sentira a ausência do calor. Com um movimento da mão direita, os pedaços de lenha iluminaram-se numa chama avermelhada.

Particularmente, aquele dia, 31 de Julho, era um dos piores de toda a sua vida. Era o aniversário do seu pupilo e ele estava desaparecido. Desaparecera sob os seus próprios olhos, sob os olhos dos membros da Ordem da Fénix. _Como pude fazer tal coisa?_, pensava Albus com pesar. _De tudo o que fiz por ele, para o manter a salvo das atenções e dos olhares maliciosos, aonde havia errado?_, questionava-se silenciosamente procurando por respostas talvez inexistentes. Já lhe mandara uma carta breve exigindo as coordenadas da sua localização e se Sirius se encontrava com ele, felicitava-o pelos seus quinze anos feitos e pedia que regressasse onde era amado. _Deveria ter sido mais cauteloso_, lamentava Albus. _Assim, talvez nada tivesse acontecido._

Consultou as horas no relógio de parede pendurado acima da lareira. Vinte minutos para a meia-noite. Se ele não se enganava, faltavam três horas para começar a reunião da Ordem da Fénix. Reuniões à madrugada estavam a tornar-se um hábito, desde que Harry desaparecera. O horário nocturno parecia não incomodar os membros. Não fazia diferença, visto que, se Voldemort atacasse pela manhã, eles teriam que acordar cedo. Reuniões ou ataques pela manhã era rotina, ao fim e ao cabo.

"Estás aqui sozinho, Albus?" Perguntou uma voz arrastada.

O director de Hogwarts olhou directamente para a porta, de onde vinha a voz, deparando-se com a figura alta e escura de Severus Snape.

O professor de Poções avançou a passos largos, sentou-se no sofá um pouco afastado de Albus e conjurou uma chávena de chá.

Um aroma doce inundou o ar.

"O que fazes aqui, Severus? Ainda é cedo…"

"Insónia." Respondeu Severus num murmúrio frio.

"Compreendo." Albus fez uma pausa e, depois, continuou: "Estou preocupado, Severus. Ocorreram, em curto espaço de tempo, demasiadas coisas para as quais não tenho resposta. E algo me diz que só vou no início. De alguma forma, a cereja ainda não está no topo do bolo."

"O que quer dizer?"

"O desaparecimento de Harry e Sirius, a violenta explosão de magia da parte de Harry… Tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas e tão poucas respostas."

Severus manteve-se em silêncio, mas concordava com as observações do director. Potter tinha sorte, isso era indiscutível. Tinha síndrome de herói, uma arrogância inegável e a estupidez de um troll. Era um Gryffindor, como o idiota do pai e do piolhento do padrinho. Mas – e Severus admitia isso secretamente, mas não confessaria nem com Veritaserum ou sob Maldição Cruciatus – Potter era _poderoso_. Muito poderoso. E Severus não sabia dizer se essas explosões mágicas eram mesmo da sua magia, se eram consequências de algum poder oculto.

"E este ano, Severus," Continuou Albus com voz monótona "este ano vai ser cheio de aventuras e surpresas. Hogwarts vai ficar estupefacta, sem dúvida. Algo me diz isso."

Severus fitou o director com curiosidade.

"Como assim?"

"Recebi, no prazo de quatro dias, sessenta e sete cartas de pais a tentarem saber se era verdade que Voldemort estava vivo. Recebi trinta e duas cartas de pais a dizerem que os seus filhos não vão para a escola. E recebi uma carta do Ministério. Ao que parece – e utilizam argumentos contra mim como loucura, demência, incapacidade, velhice – vão enviar alguém para descobrir se eu e os meus professores estamos capacitados para leccionar os alunos."

"Quem será?"

"Tenho os meus palpites, mas obviamente que será alguém que produzirá muitas dores de cabeça. Alguém que se mostre leal a Cornelius."

Severus sorriu sarcástico e comentou:

"Eu só conheço uma pessoa suficientemente leal a Fudge." Aumentou o sorriso. "Não me vai dizer que Dolores Umbridge vai ocupar quartos na escola para notificar se somos capazes de preparar um bando de inúteis para o futuro. Por favor!"

"Também é a minha maior suspeita, Severus." Concordou Albus, recordando-se da personalidade da Sénior Sub-secretária que era indiscutivelmente leal a Cornelius Fudge e que pintava um panorama de concordância com os actos de Voldemort. "No entanto, algo que me diz que há algo mais na sua vinda para Hogwarts."

"O Potter."

Albus acenou lentamente e pronunciou com muita suavidade:

"Temo que, se Harry regressar, seja qual for o enviado do Ministério, vai submetê-lo a um inferno, Severus. Certamente irão utilizar métodos pouco convencionais para obterem informações – nomeadamente a respeito de Sirius, a morte injusta de Mr. Diggory e, eventualmente, à aparição de Voldemort que todos denominam como _fantasias de um adolescente hormonal e de um velho demente_."

"Então," Disse Severus "não há razão para os meus Slytherins estarem em perigo."

Albus Dumbledore sorriu e fitou o temível Professor de Poções.

"Eu julgo que os teus podem respirar em paz, Severus, mas não faria mal deitar-lhes um olho."

Severus concordou e preparava-se para continuar a conversar, quando notou que alguém – para além deles os dois, Mrs. Black e o elfo Kreacher – estava no Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix.

A porta abriu-se e Mr. Rasputi entrou com a face inchada em colorações compreendidas entre a palidez e o rubor. Suava e pestanejava nervosamente. Apresentava-se com a túnica de cor acobreada engelhada e com o manto escuro num dos braços.

"Boa noite, Albus, Professor Snape. Peço desculpa em incomodá-los, mas creio que deveriam saber de algo que eu considerei suspeito."

"Sente-se e acalme-se, Albert. Deseja tomar alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado, Albus." Mr. Rasputi respirou fundo e fitou os dois homens. "Creio que deveriam saber algo que considerei suspeito. Quando terminei o meu dia na sede d' _O Profeta Diário_, ao vir-me embora, reparei que Rita Skeeter continuava a trabalhar. Achei estranho, visto que geralmente sou o último a ir embora – o que dá cabo da paciência da minha Diane. O ponto é que – como não somos amistosos, não indaguei o que ela estava a fazer, era óbvio, e eu não tinha posição para exigir o seu trabalho – eu estranhei o amplo sorriso que ela tinha. Parecia _perigosamente_ feliz, Albus."

Albus suspirou e balançou a cabeça pesadamente. Cornelius estava a jogar duro…

"Obrigada, Albert, foi uma informação muito útil – embora não possamos supor muito."

"E se prejudicar o jovem Potter?"

"É óbvio que vai prejudicar o Potter." Respondeu Severus friamente. "O problema aqui é: em que sentido irá _O Profeta Diário_ prejudicá-lo?"

"Só poderemos saber amanhã." Albus suspirou. "Muito obrigada, Albert."

"Ainda bem que pude ajudar, embora não tenha sido muito. Bom, meus senhores, tenho a Diane à minha espera. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Mr. Rasputi foi-se embora e a sala onde se encontravam Albus e Severus ganhou um estranho e denso silêncio.

Severus arriscou e questionou ao director:

"Devemos preocupar-nos, Albus?"

"Sim. Com Rita Skeeter ao comando de Cornelius, devemos esperar tudo e mais alguma coisa."

**--**

_POV_

**Q**uando cruzei as fronteiras, apercebi-me de que tudo à minha volta estava deserto. Mesmo assim, esgueirei-me para as sombras para me prevenir de olhos curiosos.

Entrei num beco entre dois armazéns e saltei para cima da estrutura que estava à minha direita. A partir desse ponto, segui sempre em frente.

Para trás, ficou o barco de mercearia de quem apanhara boleia e de cujos donos me alimentara avidamente. Eu sabia que havia arriscado ao assassinar aquelas vítimas, sabia que não tardaria muito em vir soldados fardados à minha procura.

Sorri com sarcasmo, pensando na inocência dos humanos. Como se algum dia me encontrassem…

Enquanto saltitava de telhado em telhado, observei a cidade que se erguia ante os meus olhos. Alemanha continuava tal e qual. Duzentos anos? Trezentos? Ou seriam seiscentos? Já nem fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia passado. Há quanto tempo eu abandonara a minha família e o meu país? Há quanto tempo eu era uma criatura das trevas? À medida que o tempo fora passando, fui perdendo o sentido das coisas. Ao fechar-me em mim próprio, perdera tanta, mas tanta coisa.

Às vezes, gostaria de poder regressar atrás no tempo. Gostaria de ter imposto condições a Belinda, gostaria de ter levado a minha família comigo, gostaria que a Magdalene tivesse vindo comigo. Ainda me lembro de como ela sonhava em conhecer o resto do mundo. Sempre fora muito inteligente e curiosa, mas aqueles bastardos…! Quanto eu desejo encontrar os mal nascidos, os mortais, e dar-lhes um destino pior que a morte… Abrir-lhes as portas do Inferno…

Saí agora da zona e dirigi-me ao cemitério que fica no centro da cidade.

Movi-me, já no solo, com cautela e procurando que nada me distraísse. Com a ajuda das sombras vastas, tive a oportunidade de camuflar o meu aspecto e iludir os poucos mortais que andavam de pé àquelas horas da noite. Não podia levantar as suspeitas. Tudo tinha que correr como planeado. Quando a madrugada aparecer a Este, dentro de cinco horas, já terei que estar fora da Alemanha. Se ainda estiver, será perigoso. Poderiam achar-me ou começaria a levantar suspeitas.

Saltei os muros que guardavam o cemitério e, antes de avançar, ergui os olhos para o céu negro.

Era lua cheia.

Andei uns quantos passos, serenos e imperturbáveis, e detive-me frente a uma campa.

_Magdalene von Trapp _era o que dizia a campa. A minha pequena Magdalene. Sentia a falta dela. Cada dia parecia mais longo sem a sua presença. Todavia, já aprendi a respeitar a sua ausência e a sobreviver sem o seu aroma. Sentia saudades dela, mas tranquilizava-me pensar que ela estava num mundo melhor e a velar por mim. Agachei-me e inclinei a cabeça com respeito. Senti uma energia positiva a envolver-me e, ante os meus olhos, apareceu um ramo de rosas amarelas, as flores preferidas de Magdalene.

Permaneci uns momentos em silêncio, pensando nos grandes momentos que compartimos juntos na nossa casa que naquele momento do tempo era uma creche infantil. Momentos bons e maus, em que ambos nos zangámos e dissemos coisas que cruéis, em que ambos nos envolvemos em brincadeiras juvenis. Lembrei-me do bom tempo que passei com ela a caçar insectos. Havia muita coisa que gostaria de mudar.

Notei que o tempo estava a apressar-me.

Senti o vento a agitar-se. Escutei, ao longe, a água do mar a ondular e observei a dança embriagante das folhas das árvores. Era estranho. A Natureza não manifestava o seu esplendor de um modo tão intenso e perceptível. Desviei o olhar para a lua cheia e pareceu-me que o seu brilho cintilante se acentuara.

Pela minha mente passam _flashbacks_, lembranças que tentara oprimir com forças que puxara sabe-se lá de onde. Formulei perguntas acerca daquela manifestação, mas tudo se dissipou ao sentir _aquele_ fluxo.

Quinze anos sem saber nada dela, acreditando que estava morta. Era... _esquisito_. Pressenti a sua força indomesticável, notei como essa simples... _magia_ parecia soprar um apelo silencioso de ajuda e conforto.

Incorporei-me, desconfiado, e dei mais uma vista de olhos à campa de Magdalene. Não tinha planeado chegar e ir-me de imediato embora. Eram poucos os momentos que tinha com ela. Mas _algo_ me chamava. Uma força sobrenatural estava a abater-se sobre mim, a súplica por ajuda estava a dominar os meus sentidos e o meu lado negro estava a manipular-me e a obrigava-me a ir ao encontro dessa misteriosa aura.

Subi o muro e analisei a cidade que se estendia aos meus olhos. Não tinha nada a perder.

Empreendi marcha, arriscando a que me vissem, e parti directamente em direcção à força de atracção.

Atravesso cidades, países, mares a uma velocidade que só uma criatura como eu pode alcançar.

A viagem durou mais ou menos duas horas, e quando parei, olhei à minha volta completamente surpreso.

Havia sombras a vaguear por mim, a ultrapassarem-me e a entrar dentro daquela casa. Escutei o uivo de um lobisomem, ouvi os relinchos de cavalos e das corujas. Era impossível. Ela estava morta, _desaparecida_, a própria Belinda garantira-nos isso ao dizer que a havia entregue. Nunca especificara a quem. Logicamente, era-me impossível acreditar que a aura que clamava por ajuda, por calor, por conforto, seja a aura da Dahlia.

Estava confiante das minhas afirmações, mas porquê que todas aquelas criaturas penetravam naquela casa com uma estranha protecção à volta que, por acaso, era para onde me dirigia?

Senti-me confuso e inteiramente perdido. Necessitava de informações.

O sítio por onde arranjei maneira de entrar foi através de janelas despidas de vidros que davam para um quarto onde milhares e milhares de seres encapuçados estavam de joelhos vincados ao chão. Algures por entre as sombras, vi um grupo unido que olhavam para algo que se situava exactamente à frente dos meus olhos.

Por Cristo, eu estava errado! Precisamente à frente eu tinha a resposta para os meus dilemas. Estava, com efeito, a presenciar o "nascimento" de Dahlia exactamente quinze anos após tê-la visto desaparecer. Seria verdade? Debaixo daquela camada violácea estaria a rapariguinha que vira nascer e a qual vigiara nos primeiros meses de idade? Aquela menina tão semelhante à minha Magdalene…

Mas, era ela. Dahlia. A presença de Sebástien naquele quarto comprovava isso.

"Vai até ela." O sussurro de Phuong arrepiou-me e sabia ao que ela se referia. Porém, a minha companheira de alguma forma necessitava de exprimir esse pedido por palavras. "Transforma-a, torna-te o Guia dela. Não podemos cometer o mesmo erro que cometemos com Belinda. Ela deve ser uma Sanguis Purus."

Acompanhei o resto da transformação e vi como o corpo caía abafadamente ao solo. Antes que qualquer presente desse um passo até ela, eu avancei em direcção àquela que seria Dahlia.

Ajoelhei-me pela segunda vez naquela noite e observei com clareza, graças aos raios lunares, como era a minha nova líder e futura companheira de batalhas.

O seu corpo era palidamente enfermiço, com grossos caracóis loiros, tão loiros que pareciam prateados, a percorrerem as costas nuas e a cintura fina; possuía um corpo curvilíneo desprovido de qualquer peça de tecido e com uma altura demasiado desenvolvida para uma rapariga. Senti as minhas bochechas a arder ao deparar-me com certas partes que eram proibidas à vista pública e apressei-me a embrulhar aquela menina num lençol que estava à mão.

Aninhei-a no meu colo e afastei uma madeixa do seu rosto. Possuía uma face delgada, de nariz aristocrático e lábios finos; as sobrancelhas pareciam nem existir e as pestanas eram curvas e claras. Na sua testa lisa, na zona extrema-esquerda, brilhava uma cicatriz em forma de raio. E, abruptamente, os seus olhos abriram-se e eu perdi-me nos seus olhos grandes, felinos, mais prateados que a própria prata.

Os seus lábios abriram-se e ela sussurrou a palavra que eu esperava ouvir:

"Fome."

Sorri para ela e, sem pressas, afastei o tecido negro de veludo e deixei ao descoberto o meu antebraço pálido com a veia azul ressaltada contra a pele. Molhei os meus lábios, sentindo o desejo de provar o meu próprio sangue a ferver no interior. Senti os meus caninos contra a língua. Senti os meus olhos a transformarem-se naturalmente.

Mordi o meu pulso, arrepiei-me ao sentir o gosto do sangue contra os meus lábios.

Fitei Dahlia.

Os seus olhos, em vez de prateados, eram rubis. _Rubis_. Vermelhos como o sangue que escorria do meu pulso.

Com cuidado, aproximei a cabeça dela contra o meu pulso, sentindo, no processo, a maciez e o volume do seu cabelo.

Gemi de prazer ao sentir os lábios dela a chuparem o meu sangue. Inclinei a cabeça para trás, em êxtase, e desfrutei daquela sensação que somente nós, os vampiros, filhos da noite, conseguíamos sentir e desfrutar.

Ela gemeu, eu gemi, e ambos cortámos aquela íntima relação.

Eu afastei o pulso, ela afastou a cabeça e ambos nos fitámos.

Rubi no rubi.

Ela desmaiou, cansada, com novos sentimentos e emoções à flor da pele.

Eu sorri.

"Bem-vinda, Dahlia, minha querida."

_Fim Do POV_

**--**

**L**ucius temeu quando aquele vampiro se ajoelhou ao lado da _sua_ filha. Devia ser ele, como legítimo pai, a aproximar-se dela e não um sanguessuga desconhecido.

A fúria tomou conta de si, tentou avançar, mas aqueles seres encapuçados interpuseram-se no seu caminho formando barreiras humanas e Lucius manteve-se no lugar como um cãozinho submisso. E desde esse mesmo lugar, Lucius observava tudo o que aquele sujeito fazia com a sua filha. O modo cuidadoso como a observava, a delicadeza com que embrulhava o seu corpo desnudo, a experiência e familiaridade com que a tratava. Sentiu inveja só de pensar na sua filha, até há pouco tempo incógnita, a relacionar-se com um sujeito de um modo mais afectuoso que com ele. E então, uma vozinha extremamente esganiçada, afirmava que ela _ainda_ não o tratava afectuosamente. Que, até então, eram inimigos declarados.

E de repente, tudo acabou.

O desconhecido levantou-se e, sem qualquer dificuldade, colocou a sua filha na cama, cobriu-a, e afastou-se altivamente. Lucius soltou-se do braço de Narcissa e começou a caminhar em direcção à filha, porém, alguém agarrou o seu braço.

Era um vampiro.

Lucius deu por si a estremecer, amedrontado pelas orbes violetas tão intensamente brilhantes e pelos caninos brancos que estavam pousados nos lábios carnudos e cor de cereja. O vampiro que o agarrara era muito alto, deveria ultrapassar duas cabeças a Lucius, e este notou que possuía notórias semelhanças com Belinda.

O rosto era delgado, com os maxilares bem definidos, e o nariz pequeno e aristocrático; pelos ombros, caía uma farta cabeleira ondulada cor de chocolate. O vampiro vestia-se inteiramente de negro e couro: um blusão de manga cava com fecho prateado; calças com a perna ligeiramente larga e com o cós a meio da cintura, e calçava umas botas com a frente ligeiramente bicuda. Dos seus ombros, até ao chão, caía pesadamente um manto em veludo também negro, mas um negro brilhante.

O estranho sorriu ao ver-se analisado e disse:

"Ela está bem. Dorme e está a recuperar forças. Poderás vê-la mais tarde, mas agora temos assuntos para tratar."

"Você não é _ninguém_ para me dizer como devo tratar a minha filha."

"Acontece, mortal, que eu também tenho autoridade na vida da _sua_ filha – afinal de contas, sou tio dela. E sou certamente aquele que melhor sabe deste assunto. Assim que, porque não vamos para um sítio cómodo, conversamos sobre a Dahlia e, depois, pode então dedicar-se a ela?"

"Não confio em vocês."

O vampiro sorriu com escárnio.

"Nem nós. Todavia, há algo que nos interessa e, mesmo que o Clã não vá com a vossa cara, tratar-vos-emos com respeito. Espero que recebamos o mesmo apreço. Para começar, permita-me apresentar-lhe Águeda Lopez. Ela é, digamos, a nossa médica. Cuida de nós e vai cuidar de Dahlia. Garanto-lhe que a _nossa _menina está em boas mãos. Desde os tempos do Renascimento que Águeda está connosco, portanto, não há necessidade de se preocupar com a saúde de Dahlia. Se fosse alguém de pouca confiança, pode ter a certeza que não deixaria a vida de Dahlia nas suas mãos."

Estranhamente, Lucius sentiu-se reconfortado pelo proteccionismo do vampiro.

Inclinada sobre a sua filha, Lucius viu uma mulher muito pálida e delgada, com os ossos sobressaltados parecendo os drogados que andavam pelas ruas, com uma capa negra que lhe dava um aspecto mórbido e sinistro. O cabelo cor de fogo estava apanhado no topo da cabeça, e apenas algumas madeixas escapavam do penteado; o seu nariz possuía um alto e era bicudo. Os seus lábios estavam pintados de negro e possuía um aro no lábio superior, e os seus olhos, de uma cor que parecia ouro, brilhavam felinamente.

Ao sentir-se observada, Águeda levantou a cabeça de Dahlia e avaliou Lucius por instantes. Franziu o nariz, olhou Dahlia, e tornou a fitar Lucius. E, depois, sorriu gentilmente dando um pouco de brilho à sua face cadavérica, e acenou.

"Está a reconhecê-lo como sendo o progenitor de Dahlia. Sugiro que corresponda ao cumprimento; Águeda pode ser assustadora quando alguém lhe falta ao respeito." Lucius acenou brevemente, sentindo-se um ser comandado por uma voz superior – neste caso, o tal tipo que dizia ser tio de Dahlia. "Agora, permita-me que me apresente: Sebástien Blacksnake X, antigo legítimo herdeiro do Clã Dark Kingdom e legítimo tio de Dahlia Blacksnake."

"Lucius Malfoy, Chefe da Família Malfoy e legítimo pai de Dahlia _Malfoy_."

Ambos apertaram as mãos. Duas mãos pálidas, ásperas e grossas, com dedos compridos, dedos de pianista.

Ambos sorriram com hostilidade, praticamente dando as boas-vindas à competição em que lutariam pelas atenções de Dahlia.

Uma voz perguntou algo em ucraniano e Sebástien, cortando a comunicação com Lucius, voltou-se para um vampiro de cenho franzido e falou algo na mesma língua e então Lucius reparou que a maioria dos vampiros se estava a retirar.

Lucius queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas Sebástien foi mais rápido:

"Peço desculpa, mas precisava de dar a permissão aos vampiros para se retirarem. Como Dahlia se encontra inconsciente e como ainda não se deu a Cerimónia, ainda sou eu o responsável pelo Clã."

"Os vampiros vão-se embora? Todos?"

"Todos não. Somente os mais velhos e um que outro mais novo é que vão ficar aqui comigo. E não, os vampiros não se vão embora. Vão-se espalhar pelo mundo. Não fomos só nós a sentir a ascensão de Dahlia. Temos que nos preparar para possíveis ameaças."

"Ameaças?"

Sebástien sorriu suavemente e ficou uns momentos em silêncio.

"É um assunto delicado, _Herr_ **¹** Malfoy."

"_Herr_? Julgava que vocês eram noruegueses. Pelo menos foi isso que a Bel me contou."

"A nossa mãe, Elyzabeth, provinha de um Clã alemão e sempre nos incutiu as suas origens. Eu abracei-as sem pudor, já a Bel teve um pouco de relutância. A Alemanha era considerada um país desconhecido, sem qualquer ligação à nossa família. Contudo, com o passar do tempo, começou a entrar na onda, como se diz agora.

«Ao contrário da minha irmã, sempre fui mais chegado à nossa mãe, enquanto que a Bel era unida ao nosso pai, Balthazar. Especialmente em questões de guerra. Eu era, geralmente, mais pacífico. Talvez fosse pelas nossas personalidades opostas que nos completávamos tanto." Explicou Sebástien.

"Os seus pais faleceram?"

"Sim, quando a Bel tinha quinhentos e dez anos. Eu só tinha cento e cinco. Era um bebé, praticamente."

"Bebé?"

"Um vampiro só é considerado adulto quando chegar aos quinhentos anos."

"Então, a minha filha é um… _bebé_."

"Sim. E um bebé _muito_ bebé." Acrescentou divertido.

"Como faleceram os seus pais? Achava que os vampiros eram imortais…"

Sebástien assumiu uma expressão mais neutra para explicar o porquê e revelou:

"Há dois tipos de vampiros. Há os comuns que morrem sob uma espada de prata, uma bala de prata, às vezes pelo fogo e pelo alho, e sobretudo, pelo sol. Travava-se uma batalha quando os meus pais morreram. Cortaram a cabeça à minha mãe e perfuraram-lhe o peito como se fosse uma melancia. Ao meu pai, fecharam-no numa igreja e incendiaram-na. Morreram brutalmente, mas nem por isso como heróis.

«Os vampiros chamados Sanguis Purus, são imunes à prata, ao fogo, ao sol, ao alho, ainda que não evitam sentir mal-estares. O vampiro que ofereceu o sangue a Dahlia é um Sanguis Purus. Quisemos assegurar-nos que a próxima geração seria pura. Tentamos evitar desgraças suicidas, portanto, os Sanguis Purus transformam as vítimas e fazem-nas viver para a eternidade."

"E como morrem?"

"É difícil responder. Dos Sanguis Purus só cinco por cento morrem. Uns é por falta de alimento, outros é por depressão… As causas são infinitas. Mas é possível morrerem. Pessoalmente, nunca vi nenhum a morrer sob uma espada ou uma arma. É indefinido."

"Compreendo. Mas não me respondeu. Que tipo de perigo corre a minha filha?"

"Acho melhor saírem do quarto." Águeda aproximou-se e Lucius reparou que, de perto, parecia ainda mais aterrorizadora. "Dahlia precisa de descansar."

Sebástien acenou e cabeceou para Lucius, e ambos saíram do quarto.

Em direcção à sala onde se encontrava o resto da família – Lucius surpreendeu-se ao notar que a sua esposa e companheira o haviam abandonado com Sebástien – o vampiro, tio de Dahlia, explicava a Lucius quais os possíveis, e praticamente certos, perigos que corria Dahlia.

"Há outro Clã, o Clã Light Kingdom. Este grupo é diferente do nosso. Os vampiros Light Kingdom matam as vítimas, depois de se alimentarem delas. Tratam-nas como objectos, humilham-nas, regem-se pelo assassínio e não pela segurança. E desde que o Criador nos deu vida, que os dois Clãs andam numa competição feroz, porque somente pode existir um.

«Ao despertar e aceitar a responsabilidade de tomar conta do Clã Dark Kingdom, a magia de Dahlia não só nos avisou que estava viva, senão que os vampiros Light Kingdom também sentiram a sua aura.

"Então, eles podem ter estado presentes?"

Sebástien abanou a cabeça.

"Não. Não somos tão idiotas. Os primeiros vampiros a chegar encarregaram-se devidamente de proteger este lugar."

"Como?"

"A história do Clã é longa, pelo que me vou resumir aos factos. Nenhum vampiro Light Kingdom entrou nesta casa porque a Natureza ter-nos-ia avisado se um tipo de sangue diferente tivesse pisado o território. O sangue é o que nos difere. Nós, Dark Kingdom, temos sangue vermelho claro, como todos os humanos, temos sangue da mesma coloração que o seu. No entanto, os Light Kingdom apresentam sangue vermelho escuro. É somente isto. A Natureza ter-nos-ia avisado se fosse diferente."

"Compreendo. É como o nosso caso." Sebástien fitou Lucius com curiosidade. "Nós, seres humanos, somos divididos em dois grupos: feiticeiros e Muggles, gente não mágica. Alguns feiticeiros costumam pensar que os Muggles são inferiores. Alguns utilizam a magia para os torturar e matar pelo simples prazer."

Sebástien franziu o sobrolho, mas não disse nada.

Os dois chegaram à sala de estar e lá estavam Narcissa e Andromeda e seis vampiros. Quando ambos chegaram, atraíram a atenção das mulheres, mas os vampiros continuavam a observar com evidente curiosidade as relíquias de ouro e prata, quadros e as fotografias que se movem, como se nunca os tivessem visto.

Lucius encarou friamente os três vampiros. Parecia que nunca haviam visto objectos de feiticeiros. _Bem_, pensou Lucius com desprezo, _são vampiros_.

"Os vampiros estão acostumados a mortais débeis, humano. O nosso Clã apenas teve a oportunidade de conhecer um feiticeiro durante os séculos de vida. E a Belinda não era muito curiosa nesses temas, logo, é-nos uma surpresa ver estas relíquias." Declarou uma vampira como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Lucius.

Essa vampira sorria abertamente e era morena, provavelmente filha de pai branco ou mãe africana ou vice-versa. Os cabelos negros encaracolados caíam pelas costas e Lucius reparou que no meio da cabeleira havia trancinhas e plumas de aves, talvez de uma águia ou de um falcão. Os olhos da vampira eram negros e brilhavam como estrelas. Usava um vestido azul-escuro, quase negro, pelos joelhos, e com uma bainha ondulada. Não usava manto como Águeda ou Sebástien, pelo que tinha os ombros magros e ossudos à mostra. E, nos pés, calçava uns botins com salto enorme azuis-escuros.

Outra característica no seu aspecto que Lucius achava interessante era o rosário que pousava na sua clavícula e que parecia feito de um material que, possivelmente, não existia naquele tempo.

"Não me leia a mente." Sussurrou gelidamente Lucius.

A vampira sorriu divertida e revelou:

"Eu não li. Está escrito no seu rosto."

"Sim." Concordou outro vampiro. Lucius reconheceu-o como sendo o sujeito que se aproximara da _sua_ filha.

Era um vampiro de tez branca, talvez mais branca que a pele de Lucius, e muito alto – possivelmente da mesma altura de Sebástien. Os cabelos negros azulados eram ondulados e emolduravam-lhe a face aberta, onde os olhos verde-esmeraldas brilhavam selvagemmente e onde os lábios finos e avermelhados estavam curvados num sorriso irónico. No ombro direito, repousava uma trança fina que quase até ao abdómen e, em semelhante com a outra vampira, na ponta da trança estava uma pluma atada, uma pluma vermelha que Lucius reconheceu como a pluma de uma Fénix.

Usava um casaco de couro negro comprido e, por dentro dele, Lucius reparou que vestia uma camisola de manga cava escura com decote em V e usava calças de cabedal pretas que lhe definiam as pernas delgadas, e calçava botas de frente arredondada também negras. Ao pescoço, possuía um colar com um dente de marfim pendurado.

"Vocês, feiticeiros, já nascem com expressões de nojo na face?" Alguns vampiros riram, outros limitaram-se a sorrir.

"Ora, seu…" Lucius tinha a intenção de avançar contra a criatura das trevas, mas foi detido por Narcissa.

"Lucius, acalma-te." Murmurou Narcissa.

"Sim, _Lucius_, acalma-te. Viemos em paz." Replicou o mesmo vampiro.

_Definitivamente, eu detesto estas criaturas…_, pensou Lucius com desprezo.

"Herr Malfoy, deixe-me apresentar-lhes os meus companheiros: Lukas von Trapp, Scheila Tavares, Phuong Phan, Isay Yakovlev, Josephine Abrahams e Charles Weasley."

"Charles Weasley?!" Exclamou Andromeda, fitando o ruivo. "_Charlie Weasley_?"

Charlie riu e balançou a mão esquerda em cumprimento.

"Olá, Mrs. Tonks."

"Mas como…?" Balbuciou Andromeda.

Charlie sorriu.

"Parece que as advertências da minha mãe se cumpriram. Quase morri por dragão." Charlie riu com a lembrança. "Se não fossem eles, teria ido daquela para melhor."

"A tua família sabe?"

"Prefiro manter em segredo, entretanto."

Andromeda anuiu, e não perguntou mais, demasiado surpreendida.

Lucius tomou a palavra.

"Apresento-vos Narcissa Malfoy, a minha esposa, e Andromeda Tonks, irmã de Narcissa e minha cunhada."

Uma vampira aproximou-se lentamente de Narcissa e de Andromeda.

Possuía cabelos castanhos-claros lisos e entrelaçados numa grossa trança que pousava no ombro. Os seus olhos felinos eram azuis-claros, muito brilhantes, e os seus lábios finos eram rosados. Vestia um vestido liso violeta, de mangas cumpridas e a roçar o chão; por debaixo dos seios pequenos, havia uma faixa num tom violeta mais escuro que ajudava a disfarçar a magreza acentuada. Por cima, usava um manto roxo que atava através de um alfinete de peito em forma de rosa e com diamantes incrustados.

A vampira sorriu e, cuidadosamente, pegou em ambas mãos das duas irmãs e sobre elas estendeu as duas mãos pequenas e pálidas. Magicamente, apareceram duas rosas brancas em cada uma das mãos.

Narcissa e Andromeda arregalaram os olhos de espanto e ficaram sem saber o que dizer.

A vampira aumentou o sorriso e, com o dedo indicador, traçou – sem tocar nas faces das duas – uma cruz e disse, com uma voz melódica e nostálgica:

"Que Ele vos abençoe."

Narcissa e Andromeda entreolharam-se e, ao mesmo tempo, fecharam as mãos sobre as rosas, selando assim a aliança entre os vampiros e os Malfoys, sem sequer se darem conta.

Sebástien quebrou o silêncio:

"Quando Dahlia recuperar as forças, levamo-la connosco para ser treinada."

"Não." Impôs Lucius. "Necessitamos de mais tempo."

A vampira que ofereceu as rosas a Narcissa e a Andromeda, Scheila Tavares, tomou a palavra:

"Mr. Malfoy, não temos ideia do que é afastar um filho do lar. Mas sabemos perfeitamente o que é lidar com um vampiro descontrolado. Se Dahlia não aprender a lidar com o seu dom, pode ser trágico. E, talvez sendo os bons pais que são – por algo a Bel vos escolheu – com certeza que preferem passar uns anos sem ver a vossa filha do que acordar e receberem a notícia da sua morte por depressão."

"A Bel não nos escolheu." Disse Narcissa com voz tensa. "Só há umas semanas é que descobrimos a sua existência."

Os lábios de Sebástien abriram-se, horrorizados, e o vampiro pestanejou sem saber o que dizer. Outro vampiro tomou a palavra e a sua voz profunda e fria fez estremecer Lucius, Andromeda e Narcissa:

"O que querem dizer com isso?"

O vampiro que falou possuía feições agressivas. A sua cabeça era arredondada e possuía um ralo cabelo cor de areia. Os maxilares estavam bem definidos e ressaltavam os pequenos olhos azuis-esverdeados. Do seu olho direito até à bochecha esquerda ia uma cicatriz fina que lhe dava um aspecto ameaçador.

Vestia apenas calças de couro castanhas-escuras cujo cós se situavam a meio da cintura e calçava botas de frente arredondada castanhas-escuras. Usava cinto nas calças, mas não se notava porque era da mesma coloração do tecido das vestes, e o único facto que evidenciava isso era a fivela prateada de forma oval que tinha um cavalo alado vermelho sangue impresso.

Nos ombros largos tinha tatuado vários animais e distinguiam-se principalmente o símbolo de Yin e Yang, um tigre branco e um mamute.

Andromeda, surpreendentemente, foi a que falou:

"A Belinda deixou Har-Dahlia com uma família, os Potters. James e Lily haviam perdido a criança e Belinda viu esse infeliz acontecimento como uma oportunidade para se… er… _desfazer_," Andromeda engoliu em seco quando Sebástien estreitou os olhos perigosamente, mas continuou: "de Dahlia. O mundo mágico estava em perigo nesse tempo. Havia um feiticeiro das trevas chamado Lorde Voldemort e esse feiticeiro estava atrás dos Potters. Voldemort matou os Potters a 31 de Outubro de 1981 e Dahlia foi a única sobrevivente."

Lucius continuou:

"O ponto é que os Potters transformaram a Dahlia através de um feitiço no seu falecido filho, transformando-a assim num rapaz." Sebástien arregalou os olhos, alguns vampiros balançaram a cabeça e Charlie Weasley teve a estranha necessidade de se sentar. "Assim, Harry Potter, o filho de James e Lily, era na realidade Dahlia. E Dahlia sobreviveu à Maldição da Morte, quando não era mais que um bebé, e foi a única pessoa na história da magia que logrou isso.

«Há uns dias atrás recebi uma carta do Goblim responsável pelo banco de todos os feiticeiros. Nessa carta ele escreveu que a Bel pedira para a tal carta se entregue antes de quinze de Julho, hoje. Eu recebi a carta onde ela me explicou o que fez e Harry Potter recebeu a carta em que ela explicava toda a verdade. Depois, marcamos encontros para nos irmos conhecendo e…"

"_Conhecendo_?" Disse uma vampira que estivera silenciosa.

Possuía uma face jovem, mas os seus olhos castanhos-escuros pareciam velhos. Usava os cabelos ruivos escuros pelos ombros, lisos, e com franja. Usava um vestido comprido cinzento-claro cuja saia na zona das pernas era muito larga e formava ondas na bainha. As suas mangas, na zona do cotovelo, abriam e formavam mangas cuja parte de baixo era muito cumprida. Nos pulsos magros usava muitas pulseiras e ambos os dedos indicadores e anelares das mãos estavam preenchidos com jóias pesadas e brilhantes.

Era Phuong.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Mr. Malfoy?" Continuou e falava com muita tranquilidade, não com frieza ou rudeza, apenas com muita suavidade.

"Nós nunca soubemos que a Bel havia tido uma menina." Disse Narcissa, que apertava as mãos com nervosismo. "Só há pouco tempo. A Bel sempre amou o Lucius e engravidou dele, mas ele nunca soube da gravidez. Se tivesse sabido antes, as coisas teriam sido diferentes."

Fez-se silêncio.

Um silêncio pesado, tenso, mortal.

Sebástien torceu os lábios depreciativamente, fitou os feiticeiros, balançou a cabeça e fitou os vampiros. Sebástien disse algo, numa língua que nem Lucius, Narcissa ou Andromeda reconheceram. Em plena sincronização, os restantes vampiros anuíram.

"Dêem uma data."

"Uma data?" Perguntou Narcissa.

"Sim." Disse Isay Yakovlev, o vampiro das tatuagens. "Dêem uma data para Dahlia poder vir connosco."

"Não compreendo." Confessou Lucius.

Charlie sorriu gentilmente.

"Vocês ainda não tiveram a oportunidade de a conhecer. Eu conheço-a, já conversei e ri com ela, mas não a conheço tão profundamente. E nenhum dos meus companheiros a conhece. Nós pensámos que poderíamos conhecê-la em simultâneo. Assim, se decidirem uma data, até lá, teremos a oportunidade de estreitar os laços com ela."

"Assim, teremos a possibilidade de nos conhecermos melhor." Continuou Josephine Abrahams, a vampira que gozara com Lucius inicialmente. "Não sabíamos que, tal como nós, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer a Dahlia. Não seria justo demandarmos uma data, sem você," cabeceou para Lucius, "como pai dela, a conhecer."

"É bom que tenham consciência que, no dia estipulado, não voltaremos atrás. Não poderão impedir Dahlia de vir connosco." Afirmou friamente Lukas von Trapp, o vampiro que se aproximara de Dahlia.

Lucius suspirou profundamente; não gostava daquele vampiro. De facto, não gostava de _nenhum_ dos vampiros. Mas era necessário. Faziam parte da vida de Dahlia e ele não poderia impedi-los de verem a filha.

"1 de Setembro."

Os vampiros acenaram em concordância.

Narcissa e Andromeda, surpreendidas, trocaram um olhar duvidoso.

E Lucius rezou para que, no dia 1 de Setembro, as águas tivessem tranquilas. Rezou para que, no dia 1 de Setembro, ele acordasse com a sua filha a dizer "Bom dia, pai." Rezou para que Dahlia chamasse Narcissa de mãe. Rezou para que Dahlia e Draco se entendessem. E, sobretudo, rezou para ter forças suficientes para se separar, outra vez mais, da menina.

**--**

**A**o fundo, no horizonte, o sol nascia.

Caiu ao solo com um baque surdo.

Respirava agitadamente.

Tinha os olhos fechados.

Estava cansado.

Pelo corpo, sentia as gotículas de sangue a deslizarem.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu todo desfocado.

Pestanejou, sentiu os olhos a lacrimejarem, tentou mover-se.

Tentou pronunciar algo, mas somente saiu um gemido estrangulado.

Fechou os olhos, tentou relaxar e suspirou.

Não demorou muito para que o cansaço vencesse e caísse no mundo dos sonhos.

**--**

**P**arou.

Respirava depressa.

Não reconhecia onde estava.

Era Londres, mas não sabia aonde.

Deitou-se no chão de pedra e observou solenemente os seres humanos a saírem das casas. Ouvia-os. Via os veículos, motocicletas e outros estranhos transportes.

Levantou-se, sentindo a adrenalina a dominar, e começou a correr.

Tentava esquecer.

Tentava não sentir.

Tentava não se lembrar de Harry, Dahlia, James, Lucius…

Tentava.

_Tentava_.

Mas não conseguia.

**--**

_Sangue._

_Sangue._

_Sangue._

_Sinto sangue._

_Cheiro sangue._

_Sangue._

**--**

Águeda tirou o pano molhado da fronte lisa de Dahlia, que dormia intranquilamente, com febre um pouco alta, e molhou na bacia com água que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira e tornou a colocar o pano na testa da menina.

"¿_Mi niña… Que tanto suenas, cielo_? **²**"

**--**

_Sangue._

_Remus._

"Re… Remus…"

Dahlia abriu os olhos.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**¹ **_Herr_ – senhor em alemão.

**² **"Minha menina… Que tanto sonhas, céu?"

Notas:

Olá! Tudo bem?

Aqui está o sexto capítulo! Lamento muito pelo atraso. Passei por crises de falta de inspiração e depressão e, depois, tive que editar os capítulos todos (recomendo que leiam a fic novamente) e ainda tive que terminar este. Lamento muito.

Este capítulo não é, de todo, o meu favorito. Deu muito trabalho… E houve algumas cenas que gostaria de ter feito melhor, mas, enfim, … Espero que gostem.

O vampiro misterioso foi revelado! E esta, ein? Charlie Weasley. Quem diria?!

Espero que gostem dos meus vampiros. Evidentemente que não são normais, pois eles acreditam em Deus e em Jesus Cristo e utilizam rosários. Com o tempo irão entendê-los melhor, afinal, a minha intenção _não_ era basear-me nos vampiros comuns.

-

_Reviews_

**Srta.Kinomoto: **Olá, tudo bem? Lamento muito pelo atraso e obrigada pelo teu review. Gostei muito!! ;) Sim, Sirius está a afastar-se – o que é compreensível, tendo em conta a sua relação com os Malfoys – e ainda vão demorar um pouco em entenderem-se. Mas não te preocupes, tudo vai acabar bem!

Quando aos shippers, prefiro não fazer adiantamentos, pois tudo pode ser alterado.

Sinto muito, novamente, pelo atraso, e obrigada.

Beijinhos,

Pan

-

Deixem reviews, que me fazem feliz!

:)

**Pan**


End file.
